


Ard Faeinn - On Progress

by Glossamyre, Haileykg



Series: Tomorrow is a new day [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Witchers, Kitsune, M/M, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Political Intrigue, Sex, Slash, Witcher - Freeform, monster hunting, oneshots, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 81,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileykg/pseuds/Haileykg
Summary: Emhyr var Emeris is taking the time to do an Imperial Progress through the North while he and the ard Faeinn and the Impera Brigade are already there.  Adventures abound for our duo as they make their way back to the City of Golden towers.This is a series of one shots while they're on ProgressJust What has Geralt gotten himself into...





	1. So it Begins

On Progress.

 

Authors note:

Well this isn’t actually the sequel, you could call this the prequel of the sequel and it came about because I had a few ideas of what could happen while Emhyr is on Progress.  

For those who don’t know, here’s a history lesson: a ruler often travelled through the land to tour the major cities of the Kingdom.  It was called a Royal Progress (Itinerant Court). The Cities or lords that hosted the king and his large retinue had to pay for the privilege of hosting the Countries ruler and his court, it often beggared them in the process as feeding and entertaining the court was part of that duty.  

 

This is just me fulfilling plot bunnies that are bouncing enthusiastically in my brain.

 

\- my thanks to my Beta KatastropheKerz for cleaning this up she did a wonderful job! 

 

Chapter One

 

So it Begins

 

Geralt yawned.

There was boredom, he decided and then there was boredom and this was categorically in the latter.  

He had been sitting on his horse for the better part of an hour just staring at the hustle and bustle of all the Nilfgaardian's about him getting ready for this Grand Imperial Progress. He was armoured, armed and ready to go.

Emhyr was not.

In fact his Imperial Majesty had yet to not only get onto his horse for the Procession out of the city but had yet to leave the building. This was after telling Geralt to go and get everyone ready to move.  

So now here he was sitting on top of Roach (not Nikademus, as Emhyr called him) looking like a fool. Yeah he decided he’d had enough.

He swung off Roach. If he had to go track down Emhyr and drag him out and stuff him on to his horse he was not going to be held accountable for what came next.

He had a few ideas, he just had to figure out how execute them without the entire Guard figuring out what he was up to.

He tossed his reigns to an ostler and prowled up the steps to the embassy’s open doors. He walked in to chaos, but it was controlled and grabbed one servant tearing past and said three words “Where is he?”

Servants always knew where their masters were and this one was no exception, he just blinked and pointed up the stairs “In his office Sir Witcher.” 

Geralt let the man go with a sigh and started the trek up several flights of stair to Emhyr's office.

Emhyr was still there. In fact he was still issuing orders at several of the embassy aids and several officers of the Novigrad guard. He stood by the desk wearing a travelling outfit similar to his usual attire but sturdier and warmer, and in it's usual black and gold, his cold weather black cloak was slung around his shoulder and chained about his neck. He had obviously been trying to leave but something had come up.

He looked up at the door as Geralt walked in and he saw those eyes, temper raised. Hmm, something had Emhyr's back up.  

The other man finished what he was saying and dismissed the men around him then turned his attention to Geralt. “Witcher, Creighvon was sighted in Roggeven.” 

“You want me to go after him?” Said Geralt, his voice a growl.

“No that’s what the Blades are for.” replied Emhyr as he picked up the leather gloves on his desk and then proceeded to put them on.  

He took the steps towards Geralt and pulled him in for a kiss, “Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

“Oh you will be. I’ve been sitting on Roach for the last 40 minutes looking like an idiot.”

Emhyr smiled and Geralts heart melted just a little. Gods he loved that smile. It was a smile just for him as Emhyr never let anyone see him with that particular smile.

“I take it you have plans?” The purr in his voice was enough to make Geralt's libido raise its head. He did not need an erection just before he mounted a horse. He stepped back clearing his throat. 

“It’s not nice to tease,” he rasped. Emhyr just laughed at him then swept out of the room. Geralt fell in behind him, taking his position as unofficial body guard.

As Emhyr walked out of the Embassy, it seemed as if the city came to a standstill and everyone came to attention.  

Within minutes, Emhyr was mounted, Geralt not far behind and the Procession out of the city began. The Emperor and his retinue meandered through the city towards Glory’s Gate as the people came out to bid their Emperor farewell. They waved, they shouted, they threw flowers and cried out prayers to the Great Sun. Emhyr had won their hearts and they let him know it. Geralt watched him as he waved back surrounded by the Impera Brigade, both on horse and marching, Captain ard’Enthiel in the lead. Geralt and Eskel took up the rear of the honour guard and both couldn't help the look they gave each other.

“You know we have to go through this again and again whenever we hit a city.” said Eskel conversationally, his tone so mild that Geralt knew he was being teased.

“I bet the next city won’t be tossing flowers.” said Geralt, “He hasn’t won Tretegor like he has Novigrad.”

“Think he cares?” Eskel said with good natured humour.

“Not a chance,” replied Geralt with a laugh.

They eventually made it out of the city and the surrounding building. A mile down the road they came to the staging grounds and the sight of the Imperial Progress took his breath away. 8’000 men at arms and their entire retinue were travelling with Emhyr, and it had to be that much because the North, while considered pacified, would still be hostile in certain sections. That number didn’t consist of the Court that had been given permission to travel.  

“That’s got to be close to 3 miles of carriages and carts.” whispered Eskel, shocked at the sheer size. “Fainrael said it’s going to take us three weeks to get to Tretegor.”

“It’s almost enough for me to want to portal there,” muttered Geralt. That was three weeks of plodding along at a walk.  

Both men groaned, and then separated. They had their assigned places. Or rather Eskel did. Geralt had a bit more freedom and had been told he could ride on Roach or ride in the carriage with Emhyr when Emhyr was using it. He could see Emhyr in the distance, the honour guard had moved at a run when they had left the city and Geralt and Eskel pausing to look at the Progress had put them behind.

He pushed Roach in to a canter and rode past the severe black and gold soldiers standing to attention, ready to march out. He made his way to a line of box like carriages, the sheer logistics in how this was arranged blew his mind and he knew he was going to grill Emhyr on how this was arranged and pulled together. Although he had an idea the word he was looking for was mages.

He paused when a blonde head and half a torso popped out of a carriage halfway down the line. Elka looked about, her face flushed with excitement.

“Geralt!” she called when she spied him, waving her arm enthusiastically. He trotted down to her and lunged forwards when she lost her balance and pitched out the window. His strong grip around her waist caught her before she hit the ground face first and there were a few seconds as Roach shied about unused to the shrieking young girl (who really sounded worse than a harpy) and a plethora of pink skirts, white petticoats and kicking limbs. 

He struggled with the reigns, casting an aaxi at Roach, all the while juggling a little girl. He righted her and plonked her down in the saddle before him, side-saddle, sweeping her skirts out of the way. She was blinking rapidly, her face shocked and a little shaken.

“Elka,” said Yennefer sternly, “I told you repeatedly not to go hanging out the window.”

“I have her Yen,” he said, the red faced young girl stammering her apologies at her furious teacher.  

Yen opened the carriage door and stepped out, her customary black and white traveling dress gleamed in the autumn sun.

“Let me take her.” she said, reaching out for Geralt to pass her but he smiled.

“Let me work the fidgets out of her, I’ll take her up until the first stop.”

“That’s at least an hour from now,” she warned.

“I know,” he replied with a shrug, “I’m riding with Emhyr until then, after that he’s breaking the ride in the Carriage. I’ll give her back when that happens, what do you say Elka, would you like to ride with me and his Majesty for a bit?”

“Oh, can I? Oh yes please Geralt!” she said excitedly.

Yen sighed and reached into the carriage taking out a white bonnet cap, “Fine, but put that on young lady. The sun is strong today and mind what Geralt tells you.”

“Yes Yennefer,” said the sweet girl as she took the cap and put it on, her blonde curls sticking out fetchingly as she tied the string, her blue eyes shining with joy.

“I’ll take good care of her Yen.”

“Of that I have no doubt, now shoo, the both of you. An hour of peace would be welcome.”

He kicked Roach into a canter, “Don’t go hanging out of windows sweetheart. Lanfare would have been most upset with you if you had hurt yourself.”

“I’m sorry Geralt,” said Elka contritely. “But this is all so exciting!” 

Geralt grinned. He supposed to a ten year old this would be exciting. Hell, even he was a little excited over all this and wondered if in the next few days it would be as exciting.

He passed the large black and gold carriage with the Imperial Insignia emblazoned on it's side. It was pulled by a team of eight horses, all of them of impeccable quality and probably impeccable lineage. So that was the Imperial carriage, he thought as he passed it. It blazed with gold symbols that only he could see, and it was spelled within an inch of its life, Geralt knew he was looking at a travelling fortress.

A few more carriages were in the front, but then they came to the beginning of the procession, where there had to be at least 2’000 men leading it. Emhyr and the honour guard were falling into it seamlessly and he saw the spot that had been made for him to slot into.  

Three cheers for Imperial efficiency he thought, as he brought Roach into position.

Emhyr glanced at him as he did and did a double take when he saw Geralt's young passenger. He raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

“Someone decided that the carriage wasn’t for her. Although our dear Lady Varelkar's manner of exiting the carriage left a lot to be desired.”

“Geralt!” she whined at him, her bottom lip dropping a little at his light teasing.

“Lady Varelkar, a pleasure as always. What did you do?” Said Emhyr, looking at the girl.

She pouted. “I didn’t mean to lose my balance and fall out the window.” she muttered.

Geralt saw Emhyr's lips tighten, but the tilt at the corners told him he was trying not to smile.

“Geralt caught me.” she said, as if that made it all better.

“I told Yen I’d take her up and let her watch. She’s too excited.”

“Well then, it’s good to have your company.” said Emhyr. 

“Thank you Sire!” she said happily.

Ard’Enthiel rode up. “We’re ready, your Imperial Majesty” he said, his cheeks flushed in the cool air.

Emhyr nodded. Ard’Enthiel rode back down the line. He disappeared from view and five minutes later as Geralt was talking to Elka about the dangers of the road and to always stay near her attendants, Geralt saw the gold stream of magic flitter over the long line of men.

Ard’Enthiel's striking baritone echoed. “Klaar de lijn.” he called in Nilfgaardian.

“How’s your Nilfgaardian going Varelkar? Have you been practicing with Lady Yennefer as I instructed?” Emhyr said to Elka.

“It’s hard but I’m getting better.” she replied with a slight grimace.

“Do you know what was said?”

She shook her head, before Emhyr could tell her Geralt said “Ready the Line. It’s the order to make ready.” Emhyr looked at him with narrowed eyes. He smiled sweetly at his lover.

He’d been waiting for the perfect moment to spring that surprise.

“You speak the dialect?”

“Fluently.” he replied smugly.

“Hmmm.” was all Emhyr said back at him. Elka giggled realising that Geralt hadn’t told Emhyr he could speak it.

“His majesty said he was going to make you join us so you could learn.”

Geralt knew that Emhyr had taken over one of Elka's lessons in the afternoon for an hour but he hadn’t known it was language.

“I could still join.” he said with a pout.

“No.” said Emhyr, still put out. Yeah, he was going to regret not letting Emhyr know he could speak the dialect, but Emhyr had never asked him, just assumed he didn’t speak it. At first it had been a way of control, being able to listen in on what was said around him and when he realised that Emhyr had no clue he could speak it he hadn’t told him, first out of spite then because he really wanted to surprise him. 

Another echoing command came through “UIT HUIS GAAN!” 

“What was that?” Questioned Elka to Emhyr.

“Ask Geralt.” said Emhyr.

“The order to move out.” he replied with a chuckle to her. “You think I made him mad?” He stage whispered at her.

She giggled and nodded. “You should say sorry.”

“Well, I’ll try anything to get back in his good books.” He looked over at Emhyr and batted his eyelashes. “Most gracious of Imperial Majesties.” Geralt said stentoriously with a bow of his head, a pompous tone of false contrition in his voice. “I implore you to forgive this most humble servant of yours for the sheer audacity of knowing the Nilfgaardian Tongue.” Elka stuffed a hand in her mouth when she tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the apology but you could still hear the muffled giggles.

Emhyr rolled his eyes and muttered “Fool of a witcher." then looked at him. “Should I clap him in irons Varelkar? Or string him up from the nearest tree by his boot straps for a canning?”

The giggles intensified. “Looks like you’re not getting an answer from our giggling little girl.” said Geralt with a grin.

Emhyr sighed. “This isn’t how it is supposed to work young lady. Well then Geralt it looks like I’ll have to forgive you.  My advisor seems to be indisposed, I might have to investigate the possibility that she’s biased and on your side.” he teased Elka. The fit of the giggles died down a little and she had a smile from ear to ear.

“Looks like it’s our turn my dear.” said Emhyr.

Geralt heard the rumble and then he saw the leading lines moving. They waited as the line moved out and when the shift forward came, Geralt nudged Roach to a walk, letting his horse follow those before him and walking with Emhyr, Elka in his lap and a smile on his face. He was looking forward to this. Even if the days were going to be hours on a horse that was only walking.

 

————

 

A little over an hour later the first of three stops began. The mid-morning break, 15 minutes to stretch legs or rest. Geralt and Elka excused themselves from Emhyr and he rode her back down the line to where Yen waited.  

She took the young girl who immediately started telling her all that she had seen and how exciting it was. Yen looked a little bemused at her and then looked up at Geralt. “Thank you for taking her.”

"You’re welcome Yen. I’ll check in again at lunch.” She nodded her head and Geralt looked down at Elka. “Remember what his majesty said?”

“Yes Geralt. No hanging out the window like a monkey.” She paused and looked as puzzled as a10 year old can get  "I don’t know what a monkey is or what it looks like.”

“You’ll see one in the Imperial Menagerie.” said Yen. “When we eventually get there.”

“Oh, okay then."

“Goodbye Ladies, and Elka, do keep out of trouble.” She nodded her head and took Yen's hand.

Geralt turned Roach about to head off back the way he came.  He saw Emhyr mingling with a few of his officers and a couple of nobles, talking, and a glass of water in his hands as the servants took care of horses.

He pulled up and dismounted, a servant immediately taking Roach. 

“Riding, walking or in the carriage?” Emhyr asked him as he took a glass, thanking the servant as he did.

Geralt was about to reply with the immediate riding as it was preferable to traveling in a box on wheels that bounced and trounced it's way down the road. Besides, if he rode he and Eskel could work the surrounding land. Plus his spine hated carriages, but there was a certain gleam in Emhyr's eyes that had him reassessing the value of carriages.

Ohhhh, he thought sizing up the large black monstrosity and the curtains at the windows.

“Carriage.” he said.

Emhyr nodded his head, sipping his water.

Geralt understood that the only people who travelled with Emhyr in his carriage were those that were invited, and he thought that those that were milling about were hoping for an invitation. He was thankful that they didn’t get one.

Before long, ard’Enthiel's voice echoed over the line to ready. Emhyr turned to enter his carriage and Geralt followed. Already planning if he could be the first to get his hands on Emhyr. The man was surprisingly quick, and his libido often didn’t play the game, he thought ruefully, taking the two steps up into one of the lushest carriages he had ever seen.

“Seriously?” He asked as he looked about.

“If I have to travel then I am travelling not only in style but in comfort.”  Emhyr said as he sat in the velvet upholstery, close to the window, crossing his legs as he did so, his hands in his lap.

The interior was plush, gleaming wooden panels sleek brass fixings, covered mage globes for extra light and a half table on the opposite side of the carriage that had hinges to make a full table if needed. As he sat down on the centre of the bench seat his back to the driver, he noticed a little spring to the seat. He bounced his backside up and down a few times. Yep, the seats had springs in them. Why on earth?

Emhyr chuckled at Geralt's bouncing and he stopped feeling a bit like a fool. “The seats have springs to absorb most of the impact of an uneven road.” Replied Emhyr. That smile on his lips as he watched Geralt.

“Well that’s handy.” said Geralt, still looking about. Black and brass was the main colour but the walls were a light timber that made it seem lighter.  

“It’s not as much of a problem in the more civilised areas of the Empire due to paved roads, but in the north it will be.”

“Is that why this thing was brought up from the south?"

“Yes, I am not subjecting my back to two years of poor travelling conditions.”

Geralt gave a soft chuckle. “You fussy cat.” he said fondly. “Although I have to say, the sheer scope of this Progress is impressive. How did you accomplish it?”

“It's five months of intense preparation and a collective of individuals who know how to handle this sort of thing.”

“The thought of feeding and sheltering over 8’000 soldiers, men, lords and servants boggles the mind.”

“This is an army on the move. Most of the work is done by the stewards and the quartermasters who are in constant contact with the capital. There are 3’000 men spread out along the route to Tretegor in a relay that is tasked with ensuring that we aren’t ambushed and that there is a steady supply of fresh food.”

“Who is the man responsible for ensuring this runs like a well-oiled machine?”

“Margrave Herron van’Kestrel.” 

“Poor bugger.” muttered Geralt. He hoped the man was being paid a fortune.

“Oh, on the contrary. He loves the work. He’s been responsible for the success of my campaigns in regards to ensuring that the army is well maintained while on the move. He had just finished the Imperial Progress though the southern states with Cirilla when I asked him to organise this one. He was at my office door 10 minutes after receiving my offer.”

 “Enthusiastic of him.”

“He thrives on the challenge.”

The rattle of the traces and the snap of the whip sounded loudly behind him. The carriage lurched forward and then started it's ponderous move forward.

After a few minutes he realised what Emhyr had meant by comfort. The springs didn’t jar the spine and the rocking was a minimum.

“Okay, yeah I’m impressed.” he said.

“Good.” Emhyr reached out and unhooked the tassel that held back one black velvet curtain. “Do be a dear and get the other side.” he murmured.

Geralt shivered at the promise in Emhyr's voice. “Your wish.” he said as he shifted to do just that. The carriage darkened, the only light from the edges of the curtains. Emhyr pulled off a cloth from a globe and the interior flooded with light.

“The only question I want to ask you, is how quiet can you be today?” He purred undoing the clasp of his cloak and letting it pool around him.

“I know that tone. You’re going to do everything you can to make me yell.” he said accusingly, his hands pausing on the buckles and ties of his leather armour.

“Of course.” Emhyr pulled off his gloves, one finger at a time, his eyes never leaving Geralt's. “At least take the metal pauldron and chain off, and your pants we will work around, you can keep the rest on in case we have a need to get you dressed quickly.”

“Oh bloody hell.” he muttered, and did just that, leaving him in the green leather under jacket and his leather pants unlaced.

“I’ve been fantasising about this for a few weeks now.” Emhyr said conversationally, his arms crossed over his chest as he tapped a finger on his lips, thinking. “I could have you bent over the seat, your nipples rubbing on the velvet as I take you from behind. Or I could take you hard with your feet up and over my shoulders.”

Geralt swallowed. Both sounded good he thought, fishing out his hard cock and rubbing it as Emhyr's deep voice continued, his brown eyes darkening as he never took them off Geralt. “Or I could have you straddle me and ride my cock, while I play with yours. Or maybe you can sit upon me with your legs together feet on the floor, you’ll be able to brace yourself then and work yourself as you please."

“Oh fuck!” he whispered at the very image those words conjured. His back to Emhyr while he held him.

Emhyr smiled darkly. “Oh, I think that one has your blood pumping just that little harder.” Emhyr reached down and undid the laces of his own pants. Geralt watched fascinated as he took out his hard cock and with a smile as wicked as anything he had ever levelled at Geralt, moved his own hand in time to Geralt's.

Geralt couldn’t help but blush, his own desire increasing along with his heartbeat and not to mention his breathing.

“Geralt.” breathed Emhyr, his voice so soft that only a witcher would hear. So full of carnal want and desire that Geralt knew with a certainty just what his lover wanted.

He shifted forward and came to his knees before Emhyr. Emhyr spread his legs giving Geralt the space he needed to shuffle forward. He was focused on the task in front of him and he couldn’t help but look at the very part of his lover that gave him such physical pleasure. It was as beautiful as the rest of him. Perfect in shape and form. Larger than most men and with the vigour of a man much younger. He saw the pearl form on the tip and he licked his lips, already tasting what he wanted.

Strong firm fingers carded through his hair and he couldn’t help the soft moan that fell from his lips as goosebumps raced across his flesh. He knew what was coming and it made his body respond. The grip on his hair tightened to just the right side of pain and that firm grip commanded where he was to go. As he came close to Emhyr's hard cock he couldn’t help but lick that pearl, shuddering at the taste that exploded along his tastebuds. He danced his tongue over the tip chasing more of an essence that was as elusive as it was delicious. It was so dangerously addicting.

Emhyr had once commanded Geralt to become addicted to him. 

May all that he held holy defend him, he was so completely addicted to him, he would never get enough of this.

Emhyr hissed his name and his fingers gripped just a little harder. Geralt did as he was instructed. His mouth slid down that hardened shaft and he took Emhyr's cock deep within his mouth. He moved, sliding it in and out, using a motion as of time itself and he revelled in the taste and the scent that was so uniquely Emhyr's. Gods, he loved this. It made his own cock harder, his own desire soar higher than any dragon, and burn just as hot as that dragon's fire. A flick of his tongue made Emhyr grunt in just the way he was looking for. A jerk of Emhyr's hand down made his eyes water as he gagged at the suddenness of it. It told him one thing. Emhyr's concentration was shot. The move so unlike Emhyr, who usually directed him gracefully. Emhyr immediately let go and Geralt lifted off him. Then went straight back to licking his way down the shaft and nuzzled his nose in the soft black hair at the base of Emhyr's cock, his hands now holding and caressing his hard length. Massaging him in a way he knew would get Emhyr really going, and then he brought his mouth into play, sucking on the two mouth-watering balls that currently held his fascination.

Emhyr just cursed fluently, in Nilfgaardian, then growled “Enough.”

He pulled at Geralt's shoulders. Geralt stood up and was further surprised when Emhyr just gripped his top and yanked him down for a firm and commanding kiss. He shared the taste between them and Emhyr almost seemed to eat his mouth as he licked and sucked Geralt's bottom lip and tongue. The kiss was so carnal that it made him tremble.  

Emhyr only ever kissed like this when he was so utterly aroused. Geralt's mind tried to figure out what he did that made Emhyr this hot under the collar. There was nothing that really sprang to mind.

Then he got it.The carriage. The fact that they were surrounded by others. For gods sake the damn driver was no more than three feet from them. He jumped when the driver tapped three times on the roof, and he heard Emhyr give a slight rumble of a chuckle. He had no idea what that meant but Emhyr obviously did. There were too many people around for him to be truly comfortable with what they were doing.  Emhyr however.

Emhyr was a bit of an exhibitionist, he decided. He delighted in the thrill of getting caught. Not that anyone would say anything to the Emperor of the Continent about getting caught _in flagrante delicto._

Oh fuck! he thought. Knowing that the next few weeks were going to be an adventure in not getting caught.

He heard rather than saw Emhyr rummage through a panel and the next thing he knew he felt oil slick fingers probing his ass, sliding in and ensuring that he was wet enough for what Emhyr was obviously planning to do next.

“Get up and turn around Geralt.” he was ordered. The scorching heat in Emhyr's tone doing dangerous things to him. Gods, he wanted Emhyr so badly.

He did as he was told, holding on to one of the straps near the carriage door for balance as the carriage rocked on the rough road. He felt those firm fingers on his hips, angling him and when Emhyr guided him backwards he felt the tip then the breaching.  

Down he was firmly pulled, the burn and stretch so familiar and so welcome.

He whimpered, his other hand coming up to cover his mouth as he was literally sat in Emhyr's lap. 

Fuck, how deep was he, he managed to think almost shaking at the feeling of holding his lover so deeply in him. 

Emhyr's arms wrapped around his waist and chest holding him tight, and he buried his head into the crook of Geralt's neck. Geralt could hear the ragged breathing just under his ear, he could feel the throb of Emhyr's rapid heartbeat in the hard length held in him. 

But that was All Emhyr did.

He tried to push himself up, his feet were on the floor, and he wanted to move.

But Emhyr wouldn’t let him up.

He whimpered again, just as the driver hit a pot hole and Geralt felt it all the way to his toes.  He managed not to yell out, the inside of his cheek bled a little but he did muffle himself.

Emhyr chuckled and then whispered in his ear. “This stretch of road was damaged in the recent storm. My driver knocking was the indication that we had arrived. We’re just going to relax here. You sitting in my lap, and let the driver direct how we move.” 

Evil, thought Geralt wildly. Oh fuck, his lover was a devious evil prick. A rough patch in the road had the carriage swaying and Geralt rocked back and forth on Emhyr's cock with it, still tightly held to Emhyr.

 Geralt panted through the next few minutes, his breathing ragged, sweat dripping from his forehead and his cock was as hard as it had ever felt. He was feeling a constant stream of lightning zinging it's way from his ass to his cock and with every pothole hit and rumble of rock his cock jerked and swayed. He couldn’t do anything about it because he was holding on for dear life with one hand and the other was clamped over his mouth to not make a sound. As the feelings intensified along with how badly damaged the road was, Geralt was proud of the fact that he was actually managing to keep himself together.

Until his evil lover decided to use his hand.  

He reached around and gripped Geralt, then timing it perfectly he moved his hand to the same rhythm of the rocking carriage.

Geralt stuffed his fist into his mouth, but he knew Emhyr could still hear the strangled cry.

“That’s it Geralt, can you feel me? Does this not drive any thought out of your head and let you swim in desire?” Emhyr breathed into his ear, just as he suddenly decided to finally move his hips. He rocked up in to the movements of the carriage and Geralt saw stars as Emhyr hit that spot that he had been just brushing against. He knew he gave a muffled cry.

“Remember, they can hear you.”

“You’re a prick.” he gasped, pulling his hand away for a quick second.

“Yes beloved, we’ve already established that fact.” Emhyr chuckled in to Geralt's ear and then nibbled on it. Geralt had to stuff his hand in his mouth again to muffle the cry.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the driver tapped on the roof again.

“Ohh, what a pity. The damaged road is over.” Emhyr let go of Geralt's cock and he didn’t know if he was glad or put out about the fact.

“Now beloved, I did promise you that you could move as you will.”

Finally, thought Geralt with a somewhat desperate mind. He immediately rocked forward and then started moving on Emhyr's cock, aching for that friction and the glide of sexual pleasure that came with it. 

Emhyr whispered in his ear, he told him all those dirty little secrets about himself, how tight he was, how hot he felt. He whispered to Geralt about how much he loved him and how thankful he was that Geralt let him do this to him. How he needed Geralt as much as he needed to breath. He faltered a little under the erotic onslaught of word and movement but Emhyr steadied his hips as the carriage still rocked him a little. That added an element to this almost primal fucking that Geralt had taken up that made everything so much more intense.

He became mindless, working them both towards completion. He could hear Emhyr's breath get heavier and more ragged as he spoke and he himself hadn’t moved his hand away from his mouth but as his rhythm faltered and his movements became erratic he forgot himself and his hand came down to pleasure his hard cock. 

As he approached his own climax he knew Emhyr was close, he let out a deep somewhat loud groan. A hand came from behind and clamped over his mouth.

Emhyr, who had never stopped whispering in his ear told him to let himself go, to forget the world, that he had him, and he was safe. 

So he did. He came apart and Emhyr just wrapped around him tight with one arm. The pleasure danced through him as he soared over that precipice and in to the arms of ecstasy. Geralt was dimly aware of the hard grunt in his ear but he felt the warmth of Emhyr's own release deep within him. He knew that his love had followed him in that dance.  A dance that he had led this time. Sort of, the man never truly let him have control.  

He sighed as he came back to himself. Trust him to fall in love with a control freak. The shuddering was subsiding and he felt Emhyr stir under him.

“Hmmm, that was somewhat inspired.” murmured Emhyr raggedly.  

“You have no shame.” he managed to gasp back, still shaking at the orgasm and pleasure that had come with this dance of the flesh.

“None at all.” Emhyr chuckled, still holding onto Geralt. Geralt shifted, looked down and winced a little.

Yeah he needed to clean up.

Reluctantly he stood up pulling at his pants and settling himself back in to his seat as he did, cleaning himself up. He looked up at Emhyr and flushed red. The man still had his cock out, was looking more rumpled than he had ever seen him before when fully dressed and he had that glow that only came from being deeply satisfied.

He felt a little awed at that and he gave Emhyr a quick smile and shook his head. Emhyr raised an eyebrow, a question in his gaze.

“It’s nothing, just thinking that I’ve finally gotten you looking like you’ve been thoroughly fucked and yet I was the one fucked.”

Emhyr smiled then straightened himself up. “That was a little more intense than I had anticipated.” he said. “Although I am more than happy to have a repeat performance.”

“What! Now?”

Emhyr gave him that look, the one full of carnal want and desire. “Are you not up for another round Witcher? You usually are.”

Geralt gaped at him and then suddenly realised that while the air was heavy with the scent of sex, he wasn’t scenting any fresh desire coming off Emhyr. He was being teased.

To tease back or not was the question.

He gave Emhyr a lazy smile. “Well I do have a reputation of never failing when needed. Do you need me Emhyr?” He purred, deciding to tease his lover and string him along a bit.

He saw the slight narrowing of his lover’s eyes. Hah, he thought. I can play as well.

Emhyr stretched himself and then before Geralt really knew what he was doing Emhyr had leant forward and moved in to Geralt's lap. Straddling him.

He gulped. The brown eyes were intent and the subtle scent of desire whispered through his senses. He knew, Emhyr was really really enjoying the situation, he was playing him.

He whimpered. Emhyr smiled at him, a little darkly, a whole lot sensually.

The subtle rocking of the carriage wasn’t working in his favour either as Emhyr rocked into his lap, and he felt his body respond.

Emhyr nuzzled his ear. “Dearest, dearest Geralt.” he murmured, his voice deep with a hidden desire. “Do remember that when it comes to games such as this, I am the master, and you the pupil”


	2. A Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: this is NSFW... because I can 😂
> 
> Beta: KatastropheKerz, cause she’s wonderful and puts up with my poor writing.

Chapter 2

 A Game of Thrones 

 

Emhyr var Emreis sat upon the throne that had once been the pride of the Kings of Redainia, he was now the overlord and ruler of this once proud Northern Kingdom and the throne was _his_. It was truly a grand accomplishment, one that he had orchestrated and even with the bloodshed he was proud of it.

He had unified the Continent and it was now under the Domain of the Imperator of Nilfgaard.

The throne itself was an ornate affair, made with ebony and ivory inlaid with diamonds and rubies, and it was large. He had often equated the size of the throne to a certain lack in another department, the bigger the throne the smaller the man who sat upon it. His own in Nilfgaard was smaller in comparison to the Northern Kingdoms, but no less imposing as it was the Emperor who was supposed to be the central figure, not the chair he was sitting in.

He sat in state, and listened to the stuttering Baron before him, the man was extolling Nilfgaards virtues, a sycophant in the making he thought. This type came with the territory, the baron wanted something and he was making a poor attempt to butter him up.

“If your lands are suffering due to Nilfgaard then you must report it to your Governor, and make an application for restitution Baron.” He interrupted.

“I have your Imperial Majesty, the application was denied”.

Emhyr looked him over, from the gold chain studded with precious stones to the cloak of ermine and silk, the man wore his wealth and while he was more than entitled to it, it spoke of a man more involved with himself than with his lands.

“I will read the Governors response and then why the application was denied, I will not promise you any more than that until I have reviewed it.”

He was sure it would prove to be that the man was trying to swindle imperial gold but it never hurt to be sure. He would have one of his aids investigate the mans claims, if there was a problem on the Empire's end then it would be something he would address.

He had been here a week in Tretegor and the Redainian aristocracy was still coming to grips with him being here and with the Imperial presence over all.

It had been interesting.

What the Northern nobles considered entertaining was vastly different to what Nilfgaard considered entertaining.  
There were no evenings with those of like minded company discussing the latest in philosophy and scientific advancement. No fine music and elegant nights watching the most talented of dancers and singers entertain the guests.

Last night it was a trained dancing bear.

The day before was a group of fighters going at it with no finesse or real training.

It was - boring.

The tolling of the bell sounded and he would have sighed with relief, Court was over for the day.

But he had other plans for his afternoon.

“Captain ard’Enthiel, clear the room and have the Witcher Geralt brought to me.” his deep commanding tone resonated through the throne room and the gathered nobles, both Nilfgaardian and Redainian were left wondering just what the witcher had done to bring the Emperors formidable attention to him.

Little did they know, he had a promise he had every intention of keeping.

———  
Geralt and Eskel were quite happily ensconced in the stables where they had taken to hiding out when Court was in session. With a bottle of white gull between them and a loaf of good rye and cheese they had made their small feast one to be thankful for.

Both of them had been reminiscing with tales of adventures and fights, talking about the people that had come and gone in their lives and focusing on what the future held for them.

It had been a talk filled with laughter while they ate and drank, however now conversation had gone into unfamiliar territory and Eskel was showing Geralt the points on some Nilfgaardian rope play.

Geralt was currently tied up over his simple leather armour, arms bound to him and Eskel was explaining just where this latest knot would be placed. Geralt in no way wanted his friends hands anywhere near that part of his anatomy, some things should remain sacred between friends. Although Eskel had seen more of him than he would have liked when he had been sick, it still mattered now.

“Should I be concerned?” came an amused voice from the stable door.

They both jumped and Eskel looked over Geralt's shoulder smiling sappily when he saw Fainrael.

Geralt wiggled in the ropes, “Oi, lovebird, untie me!”

“Oh I don’t know, leaving you here is sounding very appealing right about now.” rasped Eskel at him.

“You wouldn’t dare!” he warned trying to get out of the elaborate ropes. He couldn’t damn well move.  Eskel had done a good job of it.

“Really Eskel, if you wished to teach Geralt you should have informed me, you’ve placed three knots wrong and the cross section over the back is too twisted for comfort.”

Oh kill me, Geralt thought with dawning horror as Fainrael started critiquing Eskel's work, he growled at them, not liking being in this situation.

“Seriously untie me!”

Fainrael actually sighed in disappointment, “Love, do untie him, his Imperial Majesty has just commanded Geralt to appear before him in the throne room, so unfortunately we can’t use Geralt as a willing victim.”

“Oh bite me.” he said wth a little heat as Eskel chuckled. Eskel reached around him and Geralt could feel his friends fingers traveling over his back looking for something.

“Although Geralt, if you ever want to volunteer so I can teach Eskel properly I would be ever so grateful.” teased the half elven warrior.

“Not happening” he replied as Eskel did something and three tugs had the entire length of rope at Geralt's feet.

“Well then Geralt allow me to escort you, Eskel if you're free this evening I’ve been given the night off. I wish to take you out for dinner.”

Geralt saw Eskel blush and nod his head, “The new clothes you made me get?” He asked.

"Yes."

Fainrael looked at Geralt, a small secretive smile on his face as he did so, Geralt narrowed his eyes at him suddenly suspicious of the look he was receiving.

“What?”

“Green and Silver I think.” was all Eskel's enigmatic half elven lover said as he gestured Geralt out the stables. Geralt looked at Eskel puzzled but Eskel just looked back at him, the same confusion in his eyes.

He shrugged and then walked out sensing Fainrael fall in behind him, they both took off towards the Castle proper, the powerfully built structure was huge, a testament to the stonemasons who had built the thing to last.

But instead of walking the complex of stone and history they took the shortcut to the antechamber before the Throne room. Geralt slowed when he saw the milling nobles standing before the now closed doors, what was this he thought with a frown.

The volume of the chatting mob dropped considerably when they spotted him and he heard the whispers start.

The Nilfgaardians were wondering what the witcher had done to displease the Emperor.

The Redainians were wondering the same thing but at least they weren’t making it sound as if he was a concubine who had failed in his duty. He very nearly hit one pompous Nilfgaardian Margrave who had the audacity to whisper to his wife that the witcher mustn’t be trying hard enough to stimulate his Majesty in the bed chamber. Fucking gossiping buzzards he thought sourly

“Captain.” he muttered as they came up to the double doors “What's this about?”

“I’m unsure Geralt but he didn’t sound pleased when he ordered your attendance.” replied Fainrael with a frown.

Geralt took a deep breath, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Had he done something? Had he stepped on anyone’s toes? Knowing him - probably, but not that he could recall.  
The doors opened and he was announced.

Emhyr sat sprawled negligently in the throne, dressed in black and gold with a black and ermine edge robe about him, his crown on his head. One elbow resting on the armrest with his fist propping up his cheek and the other hand on the pommel of a sword that had been unsheathed and notched into place beside the throne, one finger tapping the smooth orb it rested on. Geralt's mouth went dry, even at this distance he could see the coldness in those brown eyes.

He stepped into the room and walked down the carpeted walk, his boots muffled by the red weave beneath his feet. The sound of the two doors behind him clanged as they closed, well if that wasn’t ominous he couldn’t help but think.

He nearly didn’t notice the absence of everybody in the hall but when he did he felt a little cold, just what the hell was going on?

He got to the beginnings of the dais and decidedly didn’t bow. Emhyr tapped a patten on the orb and Geralt saw it flare to life with gold ruins dancing over it, a golden wave came out that flooded the area around him. He blinked hard, his gaze changing to his normal vision and the gold disappeared, he didn’t need the distraction.

The Emperor stirred and after a full minute he spoke, his voice deep, commanding, the tone of a ruler bent on conquest. “I made a promise in Novigrad did I not witcher?” he was asked and Geralt tryed desperately to figure out just what promise Emhyr was referring to racked his brains.

“Not that I can recall.” he said slowly.

“Every throne that I own.” then it hit him at the same time he heard it, the dark promise of ecstasy that Emhyr always gave him and he knew. He knew just what promise Emhyr was referring to.  
He gulped and couldn’t help but take one step back as those words made his own libido rise, hard, and he felt desire flood his every vein with heat and fire.

Oh fuck he thought, it was _this_ particular game.

Emhyr hadn’t been joking.

He clearly hadn’t forgotten.

And Geralt was about to be taken upon Redainia’s Throne of Kings.

Oh sweet Melitile, Emhyr was going to be the death of him one day, he thought rather desperately.

 

Emhyr saw the instant that Geralt knew what game he was playing, the fantasy that he had been orchestrating for the last few days. He was already hard and aching with just the thought of Geralt's complete capitulation before him while he was on the throne.

So when he saw the echoing desire in his beloveds amber eyes he knew that Geralt was willing to play along.

“You won’t get me bowing before you.” the Witcher growled, his eyes all but glowing.

Oh he thought letting himself give Geralt a cold imperious smile, he was _really_ going to play along. He didn’t think his lover would go along to this degree. 

“You don’t need to bow witcher, you need to be on your knees.” he all but purred and stood up, letting the formal robe he wore over his clothes drape around him he took the two steps that brought him towering a good head over Geralt. He snapped out a hand and took Geralt's silver hair in his fist and pulled his head back, looking deep into those eyes.  
He noticed Geralt's breathing increase and his lover bit his lip, one of those cute tells he had that told Emhyr he was very very aroused.

“You will submit Witcher and you will be made to serve.” he said as he tugged at Geralt's hair gently, thankful that Geralt did move and follow where he led. He didn’t want to cause him pain, never that but sometimes a little went a long way when it came to that fine line they often danced around.

He sat back down on the throne and with a harder tug than normal brought Geralt to his knees.

“Unlace me.” he ordered, and when Geralt decided to play the stubborn one for just a little longer he let go of his head and with his foot, brought his boot up between Geralt's spread legs. He didn’t need to go far and he pressed the top of his boot into Geralt's hard cock, not hard but enough pressure to get Geralt's complete attention.  
He used his foot to massage Geralt, who had gone absolutely red, his breathing ragged and his hands clenched.

“Do I really need to ensure your compliance Witcher, I have ways in making you obey.” he knew it sounded banal but Geralt shook his head, and reached for Emhyr's laces.

He almost sighed in relief as his hard cock sprung free from his pants but he didn’t, he stayed silent knowing it was the silence that got to Geralt the most when he had played this before.

Geralt hesitated, looking up from his position between Emhyr's thighs “Do your worst.” he rasped.

Emhyr smiled again, then did just that.  
He took hold of Geralt's head once again and felt the resistance, but he knew now how Geralt had interpreted what they were doing. He pulled him forward, surprising Geralt into losing his balance a bit, and he angled his head up so he was looking at Emhyr.

“I won’t tell you again, you will pleasure me and you will do a thorough job of it Witcher.”

Geralt swallowed, and Emhyr brought his lover's mouth to his cock, almost thanking the Great Sun when Geralt opened his lips and let Emhyr sink into his mouth.

The heat, the tight stretch of Geralt's lips as he compressed them so that Emhyr could feel more pleasure, the way Geralt let his tongue drag over the underside of Emhyr's cock almost made him lose his vaunted control.

Geralt was so powerfully good at this.

Too good really.

He directed how he wanted this, reaching up with his other hand to grip both sides of Geralt's head, he moved him as he willed and almost lost himself in the sensations that Geralt could wring from him.

He had been unsure just how deep Geralt would let him fuck his mouth, but over the last few weeks he had found a rhythm and a depth that was both comfortable for Geralt and pleasurable for him.

But today he pushed those boundaries just a little bit and felt Geralt gag a little, the tightening of his throat felt so damn good that he wanted to do it again. So he did and couldn’t help it when his eyes rolled back.

Oh he thought, and let his head fall back as he concentrated on the feelings Geralt's talented mouth were giving him.  
He kept to the same pace and within a few minutes he was close, so close to his own completion, he grunted tightening his grip and hissed a curse. Then with positively no warning to Geralt, he came in his mouth.

He saw Geralt's eyes widen as he looked down at him, and then he was lost to the sensation, the heat and the situation all combining to make his orgasm so much more intense.

He didn’t let himself bask in the feeling of completion but pulled himself together, his hand was still tangled in Geralt's hair as he was gently sucking on Emhyr. The gentle sensations on his now mostly softened member sent tingles and tiny bolts of pleasure racing through him. He felt himself start to respond again. He seemed as randy as a teenager around the Witcher, always quick to respond and even quicker to stir.

He pulled Geralt off his cock and almost hauled the Witcher to him, Geralt still a bit frazzled from bringing Emhyr to completion in his mouth had a fine tremor running though him.  
Emhyr could see it clear as day in the witcher's slumberous heated gaze, and the fine tremble in his reddened lips.  
Geralt ended up half sprawled, his lap leaning against his chest and Emhyr let the hand holding his head turn into one more of a caress. He cradled Geralt to him as he bent down and feasted at his mouth.

He could taste himself as Geralt kissed him back, and it was musky and sweet. It tasted of Geralt and desire. The combination was addicting.

He pulled back and looked at Geralt, who was panting, his shuddering breaths almost wracking his body.

“Strip.” he ordered, his voice husky with desire.

Geralt's eyes widened and he looked about a bit, but to Emhyr's deep satisfaction, he did what he had been commanded to do. It took him a few minutes to remove his leathers, but before long Geralt was as naked as the day he was born, and as aroused as Emhyr was.

He knew that Geralt trusted him to do this, and he was humbled by that trust, he was also very much aroused again, and he reached down to his semi-hard cock and fondled it, feeling it grow harder as desire started it's slow burn back through him.

With his other hand he pulled out a small vial and handed it to Geralt. “Prepare yourself, and be thankful I was considerate enough to think of it. ” he murmured watching Geralt, but he could see that his lover was deep in this play. Geralt reached for it taking it from him, and did as he was ordered.

Emhyr just watched, letting his actions peak for him, he thought their first time in the carriage had been very stimulating and arousing, but this was on a whole different level.

When Geralt was ready, he just pointed at his cock, he saw Geralt swallow, look about him again and then he straddled Emhyr, who was still dressed, still crowned and still very much the Emperor.  
He took his hand away from his cock and let Geralt, his lover and in Nilfgaard's eyes his concubine (not that he would ever tell Geralt that) settle into his lap.

“What do you want me to do?” Rasped Geralt, his voice trembling.

“Sire, What do you want me to do, Sire” he murmured back as he put a hand on Geralts hip and pulled him closer.

Geralt groaned and Emhyr could feel the shiver through the other man. “Sire, please.” he almost had to strain to hear the whispered words and Geralt seemed to give in, his head rested on Emhyr's shoulder and the tremors were harder.

“Fuck me Geralt.” he whispered in Geralts ear, “Do as your Emperor commands you.”

Geralt actually sobbed, a shuddering breath that held so much emotion that had Emhyr nearly pulling the plug thinking he had said or done too much, had taken the game too far.

“Yes sire.” he heard and Geralt moved in his lap, bringing himself closer to Emhyr. Geralt lifted up and Emhry looked at him, poised to take Emhyr into him, he was a beautiful sight. Flushed with colour, his nipples erect, his cock hard and weeping.  
Emhyr knew with a certainly that the memory of this moment would remain with him til the day he died.

Geralt sank slowly onto Emhyr's cock, and to Emhyr's deepest satisfaction a groan of complete surrender left those reddened lips, Emhyr pulled him down to capture it. He kissed him with a command and a promise, a dark desire and a love so deep that it shook him to the core.

Gods above and Sun so warm, how he loved this man.

He pulled back and with but a hand directed Geralt to finally move, and move he did.

Emhyr let himself be lost in the sensation of Geralt's rhythm, the lift and fall, the heated clasp that held him.

He didn’t stop the cries that fell from Geralt's lips as they became louder and deeper, or the hissed commands that he gave his witcher lover, and command he did.

He told Geralt harder, faster, tighter.

He commanded him to open his eyes and see who was taking him. Knowing that Geralt would see the Emperor of Nilfgaard on his Throne.

He ordered Geralt to call him by his title, and Geralt did.

He had never been so aroused as he was right now or as hard.

Before long Geralt had brought them both to the brink of ecstasy's reach and he remembered just in time to bring his hand into play, taking hold of Geralt's hard cock and using his hand to bring Geralt to a shuddering climax, seconds before he reached his own.

He let himself indulge in Geralt for a few minutes as they both came down from the high that sexual release gave them. He took in the scent of the man he still held in his arms, who was still shaking just a little from the intensity of what they had just done, and he murmured to Geralt just how much he loved him.

“For no other person would I do this to.” he said as Geralt pulled his head off Emhyr's shoulder where he was resting it.

“I am not walking back out there.” grumbled his lover as he winced and proceeded to get off him, and without a by your leave started dressing himself.

“Oh?” Said Emhyr as he started to straighten himself up and tucked himself back into his clothes, within a minute he was done and Geralt had just put his pants back on.

“I yelled, I’m pretty sure everyone heard me and I'm certain that they knew what you were doing to me.” His witcher was still flushed, but Emhyr was sure it was more from embarrassment than from what they had done.

Time to tell him the truth.

He pointed to his sword, still next to the throne, in particular the pommel.

“That is used to ensure a field of privacy, no one heard your cries of passion beloved.” Geralt tugged his leather jerkin into place and then looked at the pommel of Emhyr's sword, his eyes narrowed.  
Emhyr waited, Geralt was a vastly intelligent man and well educated, with his latest mutation he could see magic and Emhyr was certain he would figure it out.

He saw it click into place and Geralt gave him a look of consternation and not a little outrage.

“Those symbols on your thrice damned Carriage, are you telling me that I’ve been stuffing my fist in my mouth to stop myself from letting everyone know what we were up to and I didn’t have to?”

“Why yes.” he purred back smiling a wicked smile at Geralt.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” He growled.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could speak the dialect?” He countered, and saw Geralt pause and then wince. He waited.

“I knew you were going to get me back for that.” muttered the witcher as he threw the harness on that held his blades.

Emhyr chuckled and stood up, he kissed Geralt as the witcher finished buckling up, “if you wish to play, then so too will I.” was all he said as he started walking towards the King's entrance, a side entrance for the king to use that led to the king's study. His study now.

“By the way Geralt, I have started proceedings to formalise Varelkar's fostering. As of now, she is considered to be my foster daughter not just a Royal fosterling to the var Emeris house.”

“Poor kid.” muttered Geralt but he heard the tease and didn’t take offence. As they both walked through the door, Emhyr couldn’t help but think that this was the right step forward, Varelkar would be under not only his protection but Nilfgaard's as well.

It had been Geralt's suggestion, and as the Witcher came closer and closer to full health he had started to take a very active role in Emhyr's safety. Much to ard’Enthiel’s delight.

And truth be told, his as well.

—————-

  
That evening, after a night spent having to watch a barely trained group of musicians play for the delight of the gathered nobles, he and Geralt had retired, although Geralt still had a room of his own he was more or less always with Emhyr in his quarters.

Both were sitting in the lounge room enjoying a final nightcap before bed when a knock at the door sounded through the room, Emhyr looked up from his book to see his night attendant Jivarri answer the door.

Mererid stood there with a box in hand and he bowed low when he saw Emhyr, “Captain ard’Enthiel asked me to bring this to you Sire, he said to say that he hopes you enjoy it.”

Mererid bowed and left again, and Jivarri bought the box over to him, he took it.  
Geralt had a look of curiosity on his face as he watched Emhyr and Emhyr couldn’t help the smile.

“Any guesses?” He asked and Geralt shook his head, Emhyr had no idea what his captain could be sending him but he opened the box to see a length of silk rope. Green and silver entwined silk rope for rope play. He had known that ard’Enthiel was considered to be a master in the practice of rope bondage and while he did dabble in it he hadn’t extended himself to learning the full ins and outs of it.

Maybe he should, he thought as he looked at the rope and then at Geralt who still looked puzzled as he couldn’t see into the box.

Part of the practice was to choose colours that would compliment the wearer, he pulled out the rope and held it up to Geralt, yes he thought as he saw the look of dawning realisation on Geralt's face. Green and silver _were_ a very good choice for the Witcher.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Geralt muttered and thumped his head back on the chair.

“I really must thank Fainrael when I see him tomorrow.” murmured Emhyr as he stood up, his cock half hard at the thought of what came next.

“I’m going to tell Eskel to muzzle him.” grumbled Geralt, his eyes still closed and his face still flushed.

Emhyr came over him, desire dancing in his veins, the night had just got more interesting, and he really couldn’t wait to start. He surprised Geralt and kissed him with passion. “Shall we beloved?” He murmured and Geralt sighed, a sound of acquiescence that made his blood sing.

They both moved towards the bedroom, the length of rope still held in Emhyr's hand.

 

 

 

 


	3. Dreary Stronghold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta KatastropheKerz, awesome job as always.

 

Chapter 1.

Gullet, as first impressions went the Aedirnian city had much to be desired for, the people were sullen, the streets filthy with all manner of refuse. The general manner of the Nordlings and their hatred for their overlords had permeated the air so it was safe to say Emhyr was vastly over it.

Three weeks of traveling from Ban Gleán and the bogging down of the Progress just after the crossing of the Pontar for three days had done nothing to help Emhyr's temper. In fact Geralt had likened him to a hibernating bear. He hadn’t been flattered by the comparison, the flat look he had given his lover had made the witcher laugh, the resulting retaliation had left them both a shuddering mess.

He half wondered if Geralt was doing it on purpose, irritating him to the point where he would all but drag the other man into the carriage, or on one memorable occasion directly order him into it in full vocal command. He thought about it for a few more seconds, parsing the interactions with Geralt at the times when he’d been grouchy in the last few weeks.

The Witcher always yanked his tail when he really was in danger of losing his temper, and then he knew, he was positive that's exactly what Geralt was doing, he was doing it so he could blow off the anger without taking it out on his men.

He looked side long at the well armoured and well armed silver haired man at his side, well he thought, actually happy that he was being so subtlety manipulated by the man he loved, he didn’t think the Witcher had it in him which was why it took him this long to suspect it. A smile was trying it's hardest to cross his face, how could he have fun with this? There were many ways and he made a note to himself to talk to Mererid about placing a few certain items in his carriage.

The procession came under the gates along the main road into the city and as it had been through Tretegor when he arrived, this Procession was conducted silently, the gathered crowds neither cheering or booing but his guards were at high alert to the point where ard’Enthiel had ordered that Geralt flank him.

He had been named Emhyr's personal bodyguard just at the end of winter, so he came under ard’Enthiel's command now, and while he was considered to be a contracted expert he still had to answer to the Captain of his Guard.

With Eskel currently stationed at the 1st battalions headquarters in the City of Golden Towers training the officers of the Nilfgaardian Army in Witcher tactics ard’Enthiel was riding the guard hard at the moment and Geralt seemed to be a calming presence for ard’Enthiel. 

Every one of Emhyr's personal Guard had been happy when Geralt had been named personal bodyguard, they liked and respected Geralt, as they liked and respected their captain's lover,  
but the precaution eventuated to nothing and they arrived at the Castle without incident.

He swept his eyes over the inner courtyard, the out buildings were in need of repair, the castle itself was a massive piece of construction but the mass of mud in the courtyard really let the castle down.

How distasteful he thought, he noticed Geralt rubbing his nose, a tell that the witcher wasn’t happy with the scent of something.

“Something bothering you?” He asked quietly as the procession came up to the steps of the castle.

“Shit.”

“Pardon?”

“The courtyard is covered in the stuff, they don’t keep their animals penned, and just so you know if a bailey is muddy like this they usually lay planks so that the lords and ladies don’t have to sully their shoes, they haven’t given you that courtesy.”

He was silent for a minute, his mind on what Geralt had told him and the passive aggressive move by the Lady of Gulet. How would he respond to the insult?

Then he knew.

The Lady of Gulet, Demaretta stood at the top of the steps, she was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that, her long black hair elaborately coiffed and her make up perfect, her red and grey dress immaculately embroidered with pearls and diamonds. He swept his eyes over her, yes she was perfect.

He looked back at Demaretta and saw anger in her blue eyes, the woman wasn’t happy, neither was he at the moment. He stopped his horse at the front of the precession a good 4 feet from the stairs, and looked up at the gathering of nobles he raised his eyebrow, waiting. He angled his horse and refused to get down, there was only one recourse for Demaretta to take, with a slight hesitation she then came down the steps.

Then with a wince she stepped into the muck of the bailey courtyard and bowed to her Emperor, the rest followed.  
As the lady went to stand Emhyr reached down and gave her his hand his signet ring pointed up, not something he regularly did, she kissed the ring and he held her hand as she rose back up, she gave him a beautiful smile heavy on the seduction and so completely false. He never watched a person's face, a face could lie but the eyes were something that many had no control over, and those eyes told him one thing.

No, she really wasn’t happy and she would do something, he wasn’t sure what though, seduce him, kill him, hurt him. No, too easily seen and would bring Nilfgaard's wrath down on the country so fast they’d be cowering in their hovels for the next century.

He immediately thought of Varelkar and decided then and there to ensure his foster daughter was never alone while here, or while they were travelling anywhere in Aedirn.

He wouldn't put it past her or the gathered nobles to try an assassination or a kidnapping, his instincts were screaming at him that they would and he always listened to his instincts.

He would talk to Yennefer and Geralt, then double the young princess’s guard.

“Your Imperial Majesty, welcome to Gulet, long have we waited to meet the Nilfgaardian who is now our Emperor,” she said breathily, Emhyr swung down off his horse giving his reigns to one of his men.

“Thank you for the charming welcome Lady Demaretta, introduce me to your son.” At her side a boy around Varelkar’s age, he looked nothing like Demavend and nothing like his mother Emhyr thought, assuming this was Baldwin of Gulet. The boy he had denied the throne of Aedirn to, on the grounds that his paternity was questionable, he had no royal mark on his hip as Elka did.

She nodded gracefully and turned to the boy that he had thought was Baldwin,

“My son Baldwin.”

“Master Baldwin,” the boy bowed low, lower than what was technically required and as he rose again Emhyr noticed how much he had paled and he flinched away from his mother's touch as she put her hand on his muddy brown hair stroking it. Interesting, he thought immediately alert to a problem.

Demaretta introduced Emhyr to the nobles that had gathered here, several he knew to be on the council and as far as he had been aware were awaiting his arrival in Vengerberg. He would have to have a word with Darlish, he did not like being blindsided when in this type of situation, there were too many unknown variables for him to calculate what was going on. 

With reluctance, the same reluctance he would have if he had to handle a venomous snake, he offered her his arm, she took it, leading him and his guard up in to the castle.

He had to admit for a former whore she was rather well educated, she told him the history of the castle as they walked the main hallway, pointing out architectural features and historical pieces. He would have liked more time to peruse the main hallway, from it's oak paneling to the portraits and sets of armour, the mix of Aedirns flags and Nilfgaards, to the red carpet beneath his boots, it was a regal sight. 

The large double doors at the end of the hall lead to a decent sized main hall, with a throne at the end set on a dais. His mind immediately went to the number he was currently at with Geralt, this throne would make four, he almost heard the groan from Geralt who was two steps behind him at all times, not quite at his side but almost there.

The throne room held a decent number of the cities affluent and it's nobles, he hated these meet and greets, he understood why it was important but why it couldn’t be done after he had a rest he wasn’t sure. Maybe he should make a decree, that would be an idea.

He was shown to the throne and the next three hours were a tedious mess of introductions with minor court officials and some nobles, most almost throwing their daughters at him. 

He really wasn’t interested, but he could sense Geralt's amusement at the situation he had found himself in. A servant offered him a glass and he took it, handing it to Geralt who raised it to his nose and scented the wine for any additives.

He handed it back to Emhyr with a bow, he was still teasing Geralt about the bowing, but he was glad to have him at his side. He gestured to Adventis to give him the file that Darlish had handed to the man half an hour before.

As he read the compiled notes on the nobles he noted who was gathered and who was not and realised that those that were, were all loyalists to the Aedirn throne, they wanted a king not a queen who had been raised by Nilfgaard. It was starting to become clearer.

As he sipped he watched the small groups in the hall, saw who was interacting with who and his formidable mind started the process of compiling the information he had about the people here, and he had enough to be able to see what was going on.

He didn’t like what he was seeing, because while they were putting on their happy faces, Aedirn it seemed was a powder keg of explosive materials waiting to detonate. The 4th Division was still in Lyria and Rivia after retaking the kingdoms four years ago, he would bring them up and ensure that what ever was brewing was nipped in the bud. Although this time he would leave it in the very capable hands of Field Marshal Jethro van Korren. 

He would also instruct Margrave Herron van Kestrel to bring the Progress forward and get them through Aedirn quicker.  
He settled a little now that he had made up his mind on what to do he would ensure that it would be done. 

He flicked his gaze to the Lady Demaretta, beautiful sleek, and as she stroked her sons hair he knew there was something so very wrong with her. Gulet would be receiving a new ruler soon he thought, very soon, her son seemed to shudder at her touch, both pale and red cheeked. 

He stood up and everyone who had been sitting quickly followed, one never sat in the presence of an Emperor who was standing. He left the dais, Geralt and ard’Enthiel close on his heels, Lady Demaretta seemed to appear before him and bowed. 

“I wish to be taken to my rooms, the journey has been long.” he said to her

“Of course your Imperial Majesty I’ll show you there immediately.”

“There’s no need for you to abandon your guests my dear, why don’t you let your son show me the way.” it was an acceptable offer, and he was interested to note the slight hesitation in her, then she called Baldwin to her.

She gave her orders in a sickly sweet to tone to her ‘beloved son’ who bowed low to him and his mother and then shyly directed Emhyr and his entourage to follow him.

The boy was silent but he was very interested in Geralt Emhyr noticed, the boy kept glancing at the two blades on the witchers back.

As they were walking down the corridors Emhyr was relieved to see that his guard had already taken up positions along the halls and at the doors, standard protocol. 

He heard a giggle and Varelkar walked past the door that Baldwin was leading them to, she stopped when she saw them and bowed, Emhyr stoped in front of the child and returned the gesture with a slight bow of his own. Yennefer, accompanying the girl stopped behind her and bowed to him

“Lady Varelkar how are you settling in?” He asked the girl.

Her mop of curls bounced as she nodded her head, “I have a room near yours Sire and it’s a nice room. It has a pretty prospect,” she paused at that rather adult turn of phrase and then looked at Yennefer, “Did I say that right?” She whispered. Yennefer nodded and smiled at her.

“Wonderful to hear, make sure you stay with your attendants at all times child, no running off.”

Varelkar frowned puzzled by his order but nodded her head, Emhyr looked at Yennefer. “I will to speak to you in an hours time.” 

"Sire.” said Yennefer and bowed to him.

He glanced at Baldwin and saw the boy looking at Varelkar curiously. “Master Baldwin, this is Lady Varelkar, Princess of Aedirn, my foster daughter.”

“Princess.” said Baldwin as he bowed to Varelkar, she gave him a shy smile back and a bob of her head.

“Master Baldwin.”

“Mother said that I am to entertain you during your stay.” 

Elka perked up, “Oh really, that would be wonderful.” 

“When Lady Varelkar’s studies are done for the day we shall see what you two can get up to.” said Yennefer to Baldwin with a smile. 

“Yes m’lady,” he replied.

“Well now that is done, I believe you were to show me to my rooms, Master Baldwin,” said Emhyr to the child. The boy paled and stammered an apology, then turned to the left then turned again, clearly flustered as to which direction he was supposed to go.

Emhyr spied Mererid coming from the left and asked if that was the way to his room. The young boy nodded miserably. 

“You know I get lost in castles too,” said Geralt sotto voce to the boy as they walked down towards Mererid. Emhyr nearly snorted, the man had a memory like a steel trap when it came to directions and never forgot a thing but he could appreciate Geralt trying to set the boys mind at ease.

“But you’re a witcher?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t get lost,” he said back, Emhyr shook his head trying not to smile at Geralt and the boy, that man, as much as he denied it loved children.

Mererid stood before a set of double doors and bowed at his approach.

“Sire, the Royal wing has been prepared for your exclusive use.” 

“Well master Baldwin, my Chamberlain can take it from here, thank you for your company and for your offer to entertain Lady Varelkar.”

“Yes your Imperial Majesty,” said the boy bowing low again.

Emhyr left the boy and walked into the wing of the castle set aside for his use. Double doors closed behind him and he looked at Mererid. “Are all the stone wards activated?” He asked, referring to the stones that would provide total privacy from any magical or mundane spy.

“Yes sire.”

“I don’t like it,” growled Geralt

“So you feel it too?”

“This place stinks.”

“I’m getting the same feeling,” said ard’Enthiel, Emhyr started walking, following Mererid as they walked through the Royal Gallery.

“Have the guard doubled Captain, I also want Varelkar watched around the clock, double her guard too. I don’t think they would be foolish enough to strike at me.” 

“Cirilla would come down with all the avenging fury that a pissed off var Emeris, witcher and Elder Blood sorceress with the might of an empire behind her can bring.” muttered Geralt.

Emhyr blinked, the thought was more than a little chilling when it was put that way. He’d seen what her mother could do, by Geralt's account Ciri could do worse. “I doubt that but the Empire would demand retaliation and only a fool would try the Empire, but Varelkar is another matter. She is not to be alone, but I don’t want her to feel as if she’s being constantly watched.”

“So prepare for the worst but pretend it's okay?”

“Yes, I’ll inform Lady Yennefer and Varelkar's attendants. Your idea to have Yennefer in charge of Varelkar while traveling was certainly a good one. Is she in the Royal Wing?”

“Yes sire.” said Mererid and paused just outside the room that they were passing.

“In fact this is her room.” he indicated the door.

“Good, guards at her door, I’ll see if Yennefer would mind sleeping with her.”

As they walked down the corridor, the large lead light windows streamed in a myriad of colours in the afternoon sun and the red velvet drapes were tied back with rope of gold to let the light in, the corridor was lushly appointed with some exquisite art and furniture throughout the length of the gallery. 

Mererid paused before a double set of doors and then opened them with a flourish, the rooms were just as exquisitely decorated as the rest of the castle was. The Lady of Gulet had fine taste, expensive tastes too.

The receiving room was appointed in blues and whites, with accents of silver, three doors lead off into what he could see was a study and library, a large well decorated bedroom and another room that’s purpose seemed to be for recreation.

Emhyr looked at his chamberlain and waited for his report. Mererid, a consummate professional began the report into the settling of his staff, the running of the castle and how the Imperial household had fit in and the measures that had been taken to ensure the Emperor's safety and comfort.

As Mererid spoke he noticed Geralt prowling about the room poking around and looking at items, he came to a floral arrangement and after staring at it for a few minutes picked it up and walked back over to them. 

Mererid finished his report and Geralt handed him the vase. “Sorry Mererid, I can’t stand the scent of clerbine, most Witcher’s can’t, it's too cloying and permeates the air, we can’t seem to filter it out.”

“My apologies Sir Geralt, I’ll remove it, your traveling trunk has been unpacked along with his Majesty’s.”

“No seperate rooms this time?” The last two stops in towns had Geralt in seperate rooms as where they were staying was small and therefore small minded, although he did spend the nights with Emhyr.

“No, I ordered your things to be with mine, I want you near.”

Geralt gave him a heated look and Emhyr smiled at the desire he saw there, give the witcher an inch and he responded so beautifully.

“Thank you Mererid, convey my appreciation to the staff. Tell them I want them to be alert for any suspicious activity around this wing, if anything is seen, I want them to report it to the closest guard for investigation immediately.”

“Yes Sire.”

“That will be all.” Mererid bowed and left the room, carrying away the vase with clerbine, pity really he liked the scent of the white flower.

Geralt sighed with relief “Thank the Gods.” he muttered.

“Do your really dislike the scent that much?” Asked Emhyr as he walked the room, locating various things about the large reviving room.

Geralt was silent, not answering his question, Emhyr looked up at him just before he went to inspect his new bedroom for the next week. The witcher looked conflicted.

“Geralt?”

“I really don’t want to tell you.” Muttered the other man, going a little red in the cheeks, he looked away not meeting Emhyr's eyes.

Ohh, thought Emhyr, his interest well and truly caught, after seven months as Geralt's lover he knew Geralt's facial expressions and tells. The man wasn’t a reticent as he liked to appear to others.

This was conveying a slight embarrassment.

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll take advantage of it.” 

He didn’t need anymore information than that, it appeared that the scent of clerbine had a rather interesting reaction with witchers and it was probably sexual judging by the way his lover was reacting. Geralt could have lied, he could have misdirected the information but Emhyr had noticed that Geralt was very truthful around him, even to the detriment of himself. 

“You cannot lie to me, can you.” he said softly, not as a question but as a statement.

Geralt shrugged, “What’s the point of a relationship when lies are told.” he said back.

Emhyr's heart clenched a little at that, he had no choice at times to tell secrets.

“When I asked you in Tretegor what you wanted out of our relationship you never indicated honesty in all things.” He was worried, if Geralt demanded truth from him it – Geralt just smiled at him, his amber eyes soft.

“You’re an Emperor Emhyr, I didn’t want to put you in to the position where you would have to knowingly lie to me. So while we both agreed to be honest with each other about our feelings I knew that I couldn’t demand full and total honesty from you. But I want to be honest with you even though you can’t, just honesty in your feelings is all I ask.”

Emhyr was silent and then he crooked a finger at Geralt, Geralt came over to him and Emhyr gently clasped Geralt's hand.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he murmured looking into those amber eyes, his lavender pupils so odd and seeing so much.

“Dunno, you must have pissed off some god somewhere to end up with me,” Geralt replied flippantly with a wink.

“Or done something so completely right.” he replied and backed Geralt into the door frame in one side step, he leaned in and kissed him. Pushing his body flush against the Witcher’s own armoured one.

The kiss was heated, and it was intense. 

His own breathing deepened in Geralt's passionate response and he felt the stirring in his cock as the kiss became so much more. He pulled back and glanced at the wall clock, aware that he had a meeting in only twenty minutes and then several more before the banquet feast for tonight’s entertainment. He sighed, he didn’t have enough time.

Geralt groaned, so very much aware that Emhyr's time was not his own.

Emhyr pulled away and looked at the other man, eyes heated, cheeks flushed and his lips kiss swollen, it was such a temptation and he wanted to indulge. He leaned in and nibbled on Geralt's bottom lip, tugging it into his own mouth and suckling on it. 

Geralt shuddered, panting into the kiss, Emhyr let him go, resting his forehead on Geralt's own.

“I do love you,” he murmured so completely comfortable with telling him how treasured he was.

Geralt sighed into him, “I love you too Emhyr,” there was always that element of surprise whenever Geralt said it, as if he couldn’t believe that this man would love him after everything he had said and done. 

He stepped back, “Tonight.” A promise to himself and to Geralt.

“Tonight.”

Geralt stepped into the room too but Emhyr noticed that he was moving with purpose, Geralt always liked to inspect his rooms for anything his guards may have missed. As Geralt prowled the room Emhyr looked about it, noticing several areas of interest, particularly what he could be doing in them with Geralt, the bear skin rug in front of the fire looked damn inviting.

“Geralt?” He asked, not forgetting a single thing about the conversations he had today.

“Yeah?”

“Clerbine? Does it enhance a Witcher’s libido?”

Geralt was silent. “The seeds are the main ingredient in Seibet, and even the flowers can have a mild affect,” he muttered grudgingly.

He smiled, he was right. “I won’t use that knowledge against you, unless it's for an infraction” he said.

Geralt paused near the wall and swallowed.

Yes he decided, clerbine flowers would have their use, he did like to turn Geralt's body against him. It was so satisfying watching Geralt come apart in his arms.

 

 

Chapter 2.

 

Geralt stood there petting Roach while the groom went about currying him, his poor horse had a rough two days and deserved a bit of love and attention. He had been ridden hard over half the outlying areas while Geralt was doing several contracts, a nekkers nest, a monster harrying the outlying farms and a murder that was easily pointed to as the husband.

He had left yesterday and returned late in the afternoon today and he was sure he was gong to be dragged into the bath tub the second he stepped into the Royal wing. 

Whether that was by Emhyr or Mererid remained to be seen, if it was Emhyr he was going to have a great time, with Mererid, he was going to lose the 3 day growth he had managed to grow. 

He and Emhyr had both agreed that he needed to keep in practice when it came to witchering so while on progress ard’Enthiel would release him for a day or two so he could do what he did best.

Contrary to popular opinion among the Impera Brigade it wasn’t guarding Emhyr.  
He heard a familiar giggle coming from the hayloft and a sweet voice piped up.

“They’re so soft.” 

“They’re only babies, Sarbin the head stableman said they need to stay with their momma for about 2 months then they can be given away.” It was master Baldwin and Varelkar, which explained the presence of Emhyr's personal guard in the stables. He had assumed that they were there guarding Emhyr's horse Infinite.

He gave Roach a last pat and walked up to the ladder that led to the hayloft, stepping on to it he clambered up and poked his head over the lip. 

Elka sat in a pile of hay with a small tabby kitten in her hands, while a few more clambered about her and Baldwin.

The two children had gotten along very well in the last four days and were often seen about in the afternoon, their favourite spot was the hayloft and playing with the stable cats, Baldwin apparently loved animals and cats in particular. He had been very keen to show Elka the kittens that had been born a few weeks ago. Both children were followed closely by several guards and an attendant. 

Geralt couldn’t help the smile as the old black and white boy came up to Elka and gave her a bump.

“Oh I’m sorry master Puss Puss.” she put the little kitten down and picked up the old cat that had taken a likening to her, she cuddled the thing and Geralt could hear the creature purr up a storm even at this distance.

He pulled himself up and into the loft, Elka looked over and laughed when she saw him, he was a bit of a sight, even he would have to admit it.

“Geralt have you been mucking about in a nekkers nest?” she said. He blinked, that had been pure Yennefer. And that gleam in her eyes, yeah she was channeling her teacher right there. He sighed, the girl was going to grow up into a formidable young woman if she emulated Yen, not necessarily a bad thing for a Queen to be.

“Yes actually I have, there was a cave of the little pests.”

“Did you kill them Master Witcher?” Asked Baldwin shyly.

“Yes, they’re not creatures that can be reasoned with Master Baldwin, now how long have you two been up here?”

“ Since about 4th bell.” Said Elka innocently, he raised an eyebrow at her, it was near enough to 5th bell that he knew her attendant would start to be a little frazzled.

“Kiddo, you can’t lie to a witcher, now how long have you been up here?”  
She groaned. “After three bells.” 

So two hours up in the hayloft with only three guards and one attendant, he was going to have to talk to Yen and ard’Enthiel. Emhyr's orders had been for a reason and he didn’t think this was enough. “It's also nearly time for your evening routine, you’ll be late if you stay out longer and I don’t advise you test Lady Yennefer's patience.” He warned, she sighed, gave Master Puss Puss a cuddle and stood up, dusting her blue skirts for hay. The cat came up and proved the things nose was a sharp as ever as he sniffed Geralt's boots, and then gave Geralt a disgusted look and turned away. Geralt bent down and ran his hand down the creatures back as it walked back to Elka, yep he though soft is right.

Baldwin stayed put. “Master Baldwin? Do you not have to go in?”

He shrugged, “I’ll go in when it’s night.” said the boy softly, seeming to shrink into himself.

Geralt was silent for a little while, “Okay then, you know your routine.” he said but he was a little worried for the boy, the child acted like the children he had seen who were neglected and abused. As the son of the Lady of Gulet, he should have been cosseted and spoiled, something was very wrong.

He followed Elka down and her attendant followed him, the nursemaid was a young woman, not one he knew and definitely not Mari, maybe it was Mari’s night off.

“Where’s Mari?” he asked the girl.

She hesitated, and then said “She came down sick Witcher.” she spoke with an Aedirn lilt and shrunk from him when he spoke. 

He nodded and then followed the child skipping over the wooden planks to the castle. 

He had some investigating to do, he decided.

 

He had been dragged into the bathroom when he had arrived in the Royal wing, unfortunately it had been Mererid who had done the dragging. He had only seconds to deposit Elka into the arms of Yennefer who had looked at the girls skirts and sighed, Geralt had laughed and said “Ciri was harder on her clothes, just order her a few sets of play clothes that she can actually run around in.”

She had glared at him as Elka got enthusiastic about that idea. “We’ll see what his Imperial Majesty thinks.” was the only reply she got.

So an hour later he was sitting still with a barber at his throat and Mererid watching on, a fancy doublet in green and silver brocade draped over the chamberlain's arm.

“So what am I doing tonight?” he said conscious of the razor kissing his jawline.

“There is a reception that you will be attending which starts in 30 minutes, after that there is an evening banquet meal at 9 bells.”

“And his imperial Majesty?” He asked as the razor dragged the foam and his beard off his face, he wanted to sigh, his beard was going, again.

“Is in the Great Hall meeting the aristocracy who have been invited to attend.”

“So I'm going as Emhyr's attendant, not bodyguard?” He had figured that the moment he had seen the fancy doublet.

“You don’t resume those duties until tomorrow Sir Geralt, you are going as Sir Geralt of Rivia.”

“So not his laddie love,” he said teasing the dour man, he really shouldn’t have.

Mererid's eyes gleamed. “If you wish to take the position of Consort I shall of course ensure that you are adequately dressed and beautified accordingly,” The man said almost sweetly.

Geralt shut his trap, Emhyr had explained exactly how a male concubine was treated, they were petted and cosseted with finery and jewels, makeup and perfumed within an inch of their lives, Geralt had been rightly horrified at that.

“All good.” he rasped, “I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Oh I assure you Sir Geralt, it would be no trouble at all.”

He shave was soon over but the barber decided to trim his hair and put it into his usual half up half down tail. He sighed with relief when he was done.

He stood up and walked over to where Mererid was standing surrounded by several mirrors and a slight dressing platform. He and Emhyr's chamberlain had come to an agreement in the last few months, Geralt would dress himself when it came to his armour and his everyday attire, the moment he had to attend a fancy party Mererid was going to dress him.

He didn’t like it, but Mererid didn’t take no for an answer and Emhyr hadn’t been helpful during the ongoing war between the two men. In fact his blasted lover had been amused by it. 

And outright delighted when Mererid won.

He cooperated, Mererid got mean when he didn’t and he didn’t particularly enjoy the ice bath he got when Mererid decided to retaliate.

Before long he was dressed in forest green and silver brocade black pants and black leather boots. Mererid picked up the lace ruff collar and Geralt looked at him in horror. God's damned Nilfgaardian fashion, he thought.

“Hell no.” he growled.

“It's part of the outfit Sir Geralt.”

“You put that thing on me Mererid and I assure you it's going down the closest garderobe I find.” He warned the other man who pursed his lips in disapproval.  
He put the collar down. “His Majesty specifically said to ensure you wore it.” Mererid said, his tone pinched.

“His majesty can take out his disappointment on my hide, which now that I think about it is exactly what he knew I would say when I saw that thing.” Geralt looked askance at the collar again, it meant the he either played Emhyr's game or disappointed him. Choices choices, if he didn’t Emhyr literally would take it out on his ass.

Mererid's pursed lips tilted up at the corners, he was trying not to smile.

“Am I putting the collar on Sir Geralt?”

“Fuck, he’s fucking with my mind isn’t he?”

Mererid was silent. Geralt didn’t have a clue, he thought some more and made a decision.

“Fuck, do it.” Emhyr would either tease him for the collar or he would be surprised. He was hoping for surprised.  
Mererid picked up the collar and put it on, Geralt stared at his reflection. Oh boy he thought, grateful that Eskel wouldn’t see him tonight but he couldn’t help but think of what Lambert would have said, he felt a flash of sadness at the thought of the youngest wolf. He missed the brash talking prick.

“The message I was to relay to you if you wore the collar is choose a page.”

Geralt immediately perked right up, his night just got a hell of a lot better, Emhyr had decided to let him take control, or as much control as he ever allowed Geralt to have in the bedchamber. 

After Mererid looked at him with a critical eye he nodded his head, “Very well, you’ll do.”

Oh thank the sweet gods for that, he thought as he stepped off the platform.

“Main Hall?” He said, and was told that’s where he was to go.

Joy of joys, he thought sourly, he still hated these types of formal banquets, give him a good Skelliger feast with plenty of mead and a fist fight or two and he was content.

But tonight, he was going to find a bottle of wine and hide behind a tapestry.

He thought about hitting up Yen and seeing what she would be doing at the banquet then realised if Mari was ill Yen would be staying with Elka.

He sighed as he walked out of the chambers heading off to a night of tears and boredom.

He was just passing Elka's room when his keen ears picked up a sound that shouldn’t have been. He paused, not sure why he was suddenly very alert and why all his senses had hit overdrive.  
He realised just as he felt it, power gathering. As if a mage was calling up a spell.

Then he heard Yen, her voice echoing with power and pain and his blood ran cold.

 

  
Chapter 3

 

He had the sword out of the suit of armour before he even knew he moved and before the guards could even react, he then kicked the door to Elkas’s room down. He felt the pain in his leg as he did and disregarded it, the guards had immediately reacted with his actions and the call to go to arms.

He was in the room before the answer could even be heard.  
Yen was down, sitting on the ground holding her shoulder, blood pouring from a wound, the dagger in her hand.  
The Aderinian nursemaid dead at her feet. She was chanting softly and he saw immediately that her magic had sealed the room so that none could leave the area of confinement.

He heard a pained whimper coming from the bedroom and leapt into the room, three armed men were around a secret entrance unable to get out, and angry because of it. One of the bastards had Elka by the throat and the terrified naked young girl turned her blue eyes to him, so much fear in her eyes. 

He was pissed, they had gone for her in the fucking bath.

How dare they!

“Kill the fucking freak.” one snapped to the other

He had enough time to say “Close your eyes sweetheart.” and he was set upon by a well trained swordsman, but the prick was no match for him and he was dead within 5 seconds. Blood splashing across all of them as the head went flying.

The Impera Brigade had come up behind him and he distantly heard the yells of men and the thud of steel boots as more of the guard responded. 

“You won’t get out of this.” he warned the two men, his voice deadly. They looked about, not wildly, but calmly, methodically and he knew he was dealing with professionals. Someone had paid for Elka. 

Someone was going to die, he decided, painfully.

He saw the glance the two gave each other and a second later one launched himself at Geralt, Geralt went under him letting the soldiers behind him take him on. He was not engaging, he knew the man was a distraction, so he went for the other man, his heart in his throat, they were going to kill her.

He was right, the asshole had a dagger out and was going for Elka's heart.  
His sword got him first and took the bastard through the eye, the man convulsed and let the dagger go, inches from Elka.

He pushed back and the corpse moved falling against the wall when Geralt dropped his sword, he grabbed Elka pulling her to him, his knees went from under him as he pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

“I've got you,” he said, there was a moment of silence from the little girl and then a deep sob wracked her little body, her arms went around his neck and she started to cry into his shoulder. 

“Witcher.” said one of the guards. “We need to follow where that tunnel leads to get to any others.”

“Yen drop the seal, I have her.” he called. Still hearing Yen chanting.

The chanting stopped and the feeling of magic on his skin disappeared. “Go.” he ordered, and a small group of Emhyrs best did just that.

One of them paused long enough to grab a blanket from the bed giving it to Geralt as he passed.

Bless him thought Geralt as he tried to figure out how to get his suddenly acquired limpet to let go long enough so he could wrap her up.  
With her unwilling to let go, he covered her up as best he could and stood up from the kneel he was in. He moved back into the other room. The Impera Brigade had fanned themselves out and were converged around the room and the corridor beyond. 

He saw Mererid at the door, white faced.

“Get me Emhyr.” was all he said, the chamberlain nodded and all but bolted, Geralt looked around not seeing the commanding officer.

“Who's in charge tonight?” he rapped out.

The soldier who was holding a makeshift bandage to Yen's shoulder answered.

“Captain Groer.” 

“Someone get him and if someone hasn’t already thought of it, get Lanfare for Yen.”

“I'm alright Geralt.” he heard the struggle in her voice and the wheeze in her lungs, he looked down at her, her lips slightly blue and she was breathing harder. Her lungs not fully recovered from Novigrad.  
He opened his mouth to argue when she flashed him a look of pure steel. “Get her away from all this chaos.”

He hesitated and nodded his head, the still weeping child in his arms he retreated to the one place he knew would be perfectly safe, The Emperors Quarters.

 

  
Emhyr sat in the throne of the main hall, well overly large ornate chair would be a better descriptor but it was still a throne when a royal or Emperor sat in it.  
He tapped a finger of the ornate globe as noble after noble had been introduce or reintroduced to him by Demaretta. 

He really couldn’t wait for this to be over, four days of this, three more to go and then they would be leaving. It couldn’t come quick enough, every now and then he glanced at the double doors hoping to see a green and silver doublet, he really wanted to know if Geralt wore the ruff.

He was betting on him not. He had plans later on that would convey his ‘disappointment’ in Geralt.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mererid hurry up to the Dais, a guard letting him through to the side.  
Mererid was one of few that had leave to approach him while he was in State, he cocked his head and waited a few seconds while Mererid came up to his side bending down to whisper in Emhyr's ear.

What he heard made his blood boil in rage.

“ard’Enthiel” his voice was cold fury given sound and the name of his captain echoed in the suddenly silent main hall.  
ard’Enthiel was suddenly in front of him, bowing on bended knee, hand over his heart.

“Your Imperial Majesty.”

“Lock down the castle, I want the brigade brought up through to guard the streets and close the city, from this point forth Gulet is under curfew” he stood up as ard’Enthiel all but ran to carry out his orders, he ignored the cries of surprise and even protest as his men immediately complied and the main hall was suddenly bristling with more armed soldiers. 

He turned on Demaretta, his hand came up and he pointed at her, “If I find out you had any knowledge on the attempt of Princess Varelkars life tonight, I will gladly sign the execution order for scaphism.” He hissed, his anger so profound.

She went white, “I I I assure –“

“I don’t want to hear it, and make no mistake Demaretta I will have an accounting for tonight from all who were responsible, the Blades are very good at finding me that information.” he ordered as he stepped of the dais, he had one desire, get to Geralt and Varelkar, he needed to make sure they were both alright.

As he swept through the milling nobles, many white with fear he noticed several who were not surprised, and one who had a slight smile on his face.

Emhyr didn’t pause, he knew the noble, he'd already been introduced. He would be the first on Emhyr's list to go after.  
His Brigade immediately surrounded him and he walked as fast as he could without running. Before long he got to the Royal wing, he paused long enough for Captain Groer to give him a quick report, they had come through an unknown entrance, Lady Yennefer had been injured, Princess Varelkar was with Geralt in his quarters. He walked quickly while he was told the details and as he swept past Varelkar's room he saw Lanfare with the sorceress he paused, Lanfare looked at him, his features grave.

“I've had one of my staff look at Elka, she's reported to have no injuries but I’ll see to her soon, Yennefer isn’t in the best shape right now.” Emhyr nodded his head and continued down the gallery hearing Yennefer's breathless disagreement with Lanfare.

As he walked into his chambers he didn’t see Geralt or Varelkar so he headed for the one room he guessed a pissed off Witcher with a child to guard would head. His bedroom.

Sure enough Geralt was sitting in one of the large ornate chairs, the child in his arms, his unsheathed steel blade propped up next to him. He saw amber eyes flooded with anger open and look at him.

“You don’t find them, I will.” he was told, Geralt's voice brooked no argument and the level of anger told him those he did find wouldn’t live past the witcher finding them and quite frankly he didn’t care.  
He nodded his head and came over to them, he gently touched the mop of curls and Elka raised her head to look at him, blue eyes red and wet with tears. They welled up again when she saw him and his heart all but broke.

“They- they” she stammered.

“Hush” he said gently, crouching beside her, “You're safe now.”

“Geralt saved me,” she whispered, “He came.”

“Of course I came,” the witcher said, his arms tightening around her, that’s when Emhyr looked down and saw a naked leg and foot around Geralt's waist, that in conjunction with the naked arms around Geralt's neck and the blanket cover told him Elka wasn’t dressed.

“Why is she naked?” he whispered, a little horrified that Geralt had a naked little girl in his arms, why would she be naked?

“They attacked her when she was in the bloody bath,” the witcher hissed. 

Emhyr's anger rose again and he stood up about to get a servant, Mererid was behind him standing at the door.

His chamberlain had obviously overheard, “I’ll see to it Sire.”

Emhyr turned back to Elka, stroking a hand down her back. “Varelkar sweetest, we have to get you dressed.”  
She shook her head, arms tightening about Geralt's neck.

“Sweetheart please it's cold and you're still wet,” Geralt pleaded.  
She shook her head again, Emhyr was lost, what the hell was he supposed to do?

Geralt looked at Emhyr slightly desperate. “She won’t let go.”

“I can see that, sweetest this isn’t seemly child, you must put some clothes on.” he didn’t want her to cry again but she also needed to get dressed, she also refused to move, burying her head into Geralt's neck again. He looked at Geralt.

“You’re the one who raised Ciri,” he whispered thinking that the witcher must know something about little girls.

“Ciri and Elka are as different as night and day.” Geralt whispered back incredulously at him. “I have no idea what to do, you were with Ciri until, well, you’re Ciri’s father.”

“You think I know? Ciri was 5 when I lost her.”

The two men looked at each other both baffled at how to proceed. Both completely undone by the tears and terror of an eleven year old girl, it was pathetic really, thought Emhyr with no small amount of consternation, he the Emperor of Nilfgaard done in by a child’s tears. He sighed, how like him though, Ciri’s tears had brought his plans undone too.

He heard a cough from behind him and he turned to see Mererid, who looked amused but had clothing, he would forgive him the amusement if those clothes were for Elka.

“May I Sire?” Said Mererid gesturing to Elka.

Emhyr immediately moved and his brilliant wonderful chamberlain managed with a few words to extricate Elka from Geralt, they were about to look away but both men paused when they saw the blood and the deep bruises, his heart thudded hard against his chest, but a very clinical look assured him the blood wasn’t hers. Thank the sun for that.  
Emhyr promised himself that for every bruise on Elka’s body a head would roll. And he would swing the sword for the first one.

“I want a bath.” the little girl said tearfully as she touched the blood splashed over her chest. “I’m all dirty.”

Mererid hesitated at the sight but Emhyr took the blanket and wrapped it around Elka, the huge thing just about swallowed her but she was fully covered. 

“Have the bath filled Mererid and where are her attendants?” he said as he did, Mererid immediately complied, but answered his question first.

“Ill Sire, they seemed to have eaten bad fish, as have a number of servants.” well if that was a coincidence he would eat his crown.

He cursed the North for their lack of indoor plumbing as Mererid went to hustle the servants into enough hot water for a bath and Elka still standing in the middle of his bedroom gave him such a woebegone look that he sighed and picked her up. He sat down and put her in his lap, holding her to him as the child still shook with fright, and as he tucked his chin over her head he resolved to make who ever he needed to find pay for each second of fear she felt, he looked at Geralt who was brushing at the dried blood on his brand new doublet.

He had worn the ruff Emhyr realised, damn looks like he lost that one, Geralt would have received his message too. Pity the night had just gone south in a huge way, he had someone he needed to kill and the night was going to be busy, he heard the bells toll 7 and knew while the evening was young the night was going to be very long indeed.

 

  
Chapter 4

 

It wasn’t long as Emhyr and Geralt sat in silence when Mererid opened the door, Emhyr nearly kissed Lanfare when the Elven healer walked in, immediately followed by servants carrying water and another female healer. The gentle healer (unless provoked) had impeccable timing.

He knelt down beside Emhyr and brushed back a lock of Elka’s golden hair and smiled at her.

“Hello young lady.” He said kindly. “Let’s get you into the bath and wash, Miss Ellen will be looking after you until Mari is better.”

“Is lady Yen okay?” Elka Asked Lanfare as he and Emhyr helped her to her feet.

“She will be okay in a few days, I am recommending complete bed rest until we leave though so I may need your help in keeping Lady Yen in bed.” He said as he picked her up and walked towards Emhyr's bathroom.

“Where’s Tersa?” 

“Tersa needs a wash, just like you do.” 

"But I want my dolly!” the girl started crying as the door closed behind Lanfare and the other healer.

The moment the door closed Emhyr looked at Geralt, crossed his legs and settled into the chair a little more comfortably. “What happened?”

Geralt sighed and rubbed his temple and then in his typical methodical fashion took Emhyr through the events that led to him retreating to Emhyr's quarters. Emhyr went cold when he realised just how close Varelkar had come to dying, and if Geralt hadn’t intervened she would have been kidnapped.

“You're certain it was just a kidnapping until they realised there was no hope of escape?”

“Yes, the moment they knew they’d failed was when they switched to plan B, kill her.” he watched as Geralt, whose hand had come down on to the pommel of his sword when Varelkar was no longer in his arms squeezed tight. 

Emhyr opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another knock at the door. 

“Yes.” he said, the door opened and Gracen and Darlish aep Deldarlyn walked in.

“Report,” he ordered.

The two men bowed and Gracen launched in to what the investigators were doing, they had kept the nobles in the main hall, were in the process of searching everyone of the nobles rooms for any correspondence or information about tonight’s events, the servants were being questioned and did his imperial Majesty have anyone in particular that he wanted questioned.

His Imperial Majesty did, Emhyr told him about the nobles who hadn’t seemed surprised and the one who had smiled. Gracen immediately noted down who to target and bowed low, at Emhyr's gesture of dismissal he left, leaving Darlish to give his report.

“Several of your guards went through the secret tunnels to find a meeting point, there were four men waiting. One is dead the other three taken alive, including Baron Siven Stonor of Camoys.”

“Demaretta’s lover.”

“Yes sire, he’s been here for the last few months but he’s brought his wife and daughter here tonight.”

“How old is his daughter?”

“Seventeen Sire, he apparently dotes on her, she's his only child and heir, so he's looking at finding a strong capable husband for her.”

“The black haired girl, sweet looking and very wide eyed about tonight.” said Emhyr thinking back to the nobles he had been introduced to that evening.

“That sounds like her, he’s been injured but nothing major and is being held by my men.”

“Is he cooperative?”

“No, very belligerent.”

“Let's see what we can do to change that, tell Gracen he has an hour until I act, and have the stable master brought to me.” Darlish bowed and left.

Geralt looked positively puzzled. “Why the stable master?” he rasped, he stood up and walked over to the carafe of port on the sideboard.

"I have something I wish to ask him,” he said enigmatically to his lover as he watched Geralt pour two glasses, one glass significantly smaller then the other. Geralt knew him well enough now to know that when he needed to be alert he would accept a small glass and no more.

He preferred not to have his mind fuddled by alcohol when in the midst of a crisis like this.

He accepted the glass but stopped Geralt from taking his seat by the simple expedience of tugging his lover down to kiss him, and kiss him he did.

He let Geralt know just how much seeing him made him feel, after all he hadn’t seen him since yesterday.

Geralt returned the kiss, and if Emhyr didn’t have a thousand things to do right now and a thousand more demands on his time he would have chosen to kick everyone out and show Geralt just how much he missed him.

“You wore the collar,” he murmured at Geralt after he pulled back, “I honestly didn’t think you would.”

“Oh I hummed and hawed about it but I knew that me not wearing it was what you wanted,” murmured Geralt back, a sly smile on his lips, but he reached up and unbuttoned the lace and tossed it across the room.

Oh did he now, thought Emhyr as he looked at him disgruntled, there went that game. 

“Now about that reward,” he saw the smirk and new that Geralt was very happy with the turn of events about that collar. Emhyr sighed, yes he had planned for the eventuality that if he had actually worn it that he would be rewarded.

“What page?” He said, knowing that Geralt was going to give as good as he got at some point. 

Geralt just gave him that smile he adored so much, one full of mischief and he bent down lower and whispered in Emhyr's ear. Emhyr blinked, well, he thought that was rather inspired, and rather bold of Geralt to suggest.

In fact it was very progressive of him.

“Does doing it in the throne room turn you on that much beloved?” he said as he threaded a hand in Geralt's hair anchoring him at the level so he could look in Geralt's amber eyes. He saw the desire and lust glitter in his lovers gaze and he felt his own body rise at the look he was receiving.

“Yes but this time I’m not the one that’s going to be ridden over the damn armrest like you did to me in Egremont.”  
Emhyr gave him a grin of his own, the memory nearly making him damn all the rest and toss Geralt over the bed for a repeat performance.

“Very well beloved, if you want to sully the Lady of Gulet’s chair, that’s only a throne when I sit in it then I have absolutely no hesitation.”

“I won’t be the one sullying it,” Geralt murmured back.

The sound of the bathroom door broke them up and Geralt stood up as Lanfare walked into the room closing the door behind him as he did. They both heard the tears as he did.

“How is she?” asked Geralt stepping back behind Emhyr.

“Physically, badly bruised, has grazes over her back and a couple of scratches from being dragged out of the bath tub. Mentally and emotionally, very scared and very needy, she will be for a while.”  
Lanfare let out a deep breath and shook his head, “She’s still quite fragile from how she was treated in Carsten, she jumps at a harsh word, keeps overly trying to please everyone and often has nightmares. This is going to set her back quite a bit.”

Emhyr was silent as he listened to his healers report and his anger welled, Elka had quickly become someone important to him and now he had to bring the unholy wrath of the Empire down upon those who would dare to hurt a child under his protection.

Mererid knocked at the door and opened it, Emhyr could see a very pale scruffy looking older man behind him.“Is that the stable master?”

“Yes sire.”

He gestured and the man hesitatingly walked forward and dropped to his knees, his face pressed to the ground. Emhyr didn’t blink but ordered the man to look at him.

“My reports about my foster daughter Princess Varelkar indicate that she has spent some time in the stables with Master Baldwin.”

“Yes most Worshipful Majesty,” he winced internally, that was new, he heard Geralt snort behind him. “The princess has been playing with the stable cats and Master Baldwin loves the animals,” the man was nervous and rambling, Emhyr steered the conversation back to where he needed it to go.

“Can a kitten be separated from their mother?” He took a sip of port as the man hesitated, torn between telling the truth and obviously disappointing him, he could see the answer in the mans eyes, there went that idea.

“No sire, too young.”

“Pity,” was all he said and he gestured for Mererid to escort the man out, as Mererid did the man paused and blurted out.

“She loves Master Puss Puss, the ol’ boy that follows her everywhere when’in she's in the stables, ifin you wants a cat for the Princess he’d be a steady choice.” Mererid hissed at the man to be silent and Emhyr stared at him, a little surprised at the man for his out of turn remark but Geralt just said.

“The black and white one?”

“That’s him Master Witcher Sir,” nodding while twisting his hands relief in his eyes.

“She was cuddling him today and he was very affectionate with her, if you're wanting a pet for Elka after what's happened tonight then he’d be better than a half wild kitten.” Geralt advised and Emhyr nodded.

“Then Mererid, arrange to have the cat brought up here as soon as possible, make sure it doesn’t have fleas, it can keep her company while I sort out this bloody mess.”

“Sire.” Mererid almost yanked the stable master out the door but Emhyr could hear the man assuring Mererid that none of the animals had fleas as his hedge witch of a wife didn’t like vermin as the door closed.

“Any recommendations for Varelkar Lanfare?”

“I don’t want her in that room, too many bad associations,” Emhyr nodded his head, he would speak to Mererid when he returned. “A cat to cheer her up will be good but have you considered that she may get too attached and want to keep it?” Lanfare raised a grey eyebrow as he said it and Emhyr paused.

He had thought she could keep it around for the next few days while they were in Gulet, he hadn’t thought about how she would feel if she grew attached, and knowing the little girl, she would become very attached.

Geralt chuckled a bit and walked out from behind him. “You didn’t think that one through with your customary brilliance now did you?” Emhyr shot him a look that promised retaliation and Geralt just shook his head with a grin. “I for one like it, lets me know you’re not infallible,” “ he teased, Emhyr pointedly ignored him.

“Can a cat travel?” He pondered thinking about the possible ramifications of taking a cat with them.

“She travels by Carriage, the only issue would be toileting and I can take care of that when we stop with an aaxi to calm him, the mages can set up a ward so he doesn’t go far from camp, or put a tracking collar on him. It's doable but you're going to gain a reputation of being a soft touch when it comes to Varelkar,” Geralt kept on teasing. He narrowed his eyes, and Geralt just grinned, he knew he was pushing it obviously and was evidently in a mood to push Emhyr.

"And Lady Yennefer?” he asked Lanfare, Geralt immediately stopped smiling and looked at the Elven healer.

Lanfare sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “The damage caused by the sprite is never going to be fixed, and while it doesn’t look it to the untrained eye magic is physically taxing, particularly chanting. Which takes a lot of lung capacity, she’s overworked herself and her lungs, so I want her on bed rest until we leave.”

Geralt shook his head upset at the news. “If she hadn’t chanted that seal they would have taken Elka, killed her, God's I don’t know.”

“I’m not arguing, she did what she needed to do but it's hard for her, she's used to being able to drop a spell when ever she pleases now she has to take her health into consideration, she weighed the cost and chose Elka.”

“She did the right thing.” Both Geralt and Emhyr said at exactly the same time, Geralt gave him a half smile.

“I’d have done the same thing.” he said gruffly.

“Well while you two figure out the details for this cat I’ll see how Ellen is going with Elka,” said Lanfare as he turned to go back into the bathroom.

Emhyr smiled, he had finally broken Lanfare of the habit of constantly bowing when he was with him and alone, thank the Sun. It seemed strange to him to have Lanfare bow when he knew his relation to the man now.

"What do you need me to do?” Geralt said, his eyes grave. 

“I need you to guard Elka, I am about to get vicious with these nobles and I really don’t want you to be there.”

“I can take it Emhyr, I know you can be brutal.” his lover said with a frown,

Emhyr knew it, he had been brutal to Geralt at one stage but he really didn’t want Geralt there with what he thought he needed to do.

“No Geralt, I will have that noble confess and I will do make it so with everything I can, besides it's best if you were with the child, she needs you.”

He saw the concern and the worry in Geralt's eyes and he held out his hand. Geralt took it and Emhyr squeezed his hand, needing the connection.

“I cannot be seen to be weak, and there will be blood this night.”

“I know and I agree with you about that, I want there to be a reckoning.”

He gave Geralt a wan smile, oh beloved he thought, the reckoning I may have to see out would leave a sour taste in your mouth. He had a feeling it would cause issues with him and Geralt if he had to carry out his plan to the full. He just hoped he didn’t have to. 

But he would if it became necessary.

  
  
Chapter 5

 

 

Geralt watched Emhyr, and saw him mentally and emotionally pulling away. He knew Emhyr had a plan, the man always had a plan and several backup plans, he knew that from the way Emhyr was pulling away he wouldn’t like it.

He loved Emhyr the man but the Emperor could be a bastard, in this world he often had no choice.

The door to the bathroom opened and Elka stepped out, washed and dressed, thank the God's for that, wearing a blue robe over her nightgown. Ellen, the healer curtsied as she stepped out and quickly left the bedroom as Lanfare pushed her gently to the door.

Elka still had that bruised look about her and Geralt's heart broke a little more.  
She looked so forlorn and her eyes were a little glazed. 

Emhry gestured to her and she walked over to him and much to Geralt's surprise climbed right into Emhyr's lap. Even Emhyr blinked but he didn’t do anything other than to get her comfortable sitting sideways on his lap.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.

“Better, Master Lanfare gave me something to drink, it was yucky,” That explained the glazed eyes thought Geralt as Elka leaned against Emhyr's chest, head on his heart.

“Just a calmative,” said Lanfare. “I expect you have questions for her.”  
Emhyr hesitated then shook his head.

“No I won’t let her relive that, we already have what we need to be able to proceed, I’ll have Lady Yennefer questioned when she’s up to it.”

“She's already spoke to Lord aep Deldarlyn. Refused to go to bed until she did.” Emhyr nodded and rested his check on Elka’s curls, he took a deep breath and let it out. Geralt couldn’t help the soft smile as he watched the two of them.

Lanfare was watching him and when Geralt looked up at him he gave Geralt a small smile and a nod of the head, Geralt realised he approved of the deepening bond between the two of them, Emhyr and Elka. 

He heard Mererid enter the other room, and judging by the way his gait was thrown out he was carrying something large.

Probably the cat.

He walked over and opened the door for the chamberlain who held a blanket covered basket, a large wet patch over his usually meticulous doublet, hair rumpled and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Geralt winced, he bet he was going to be the one to feel Mererid's temper over this.

Mererid held out the basket and Geralt saw the damp black tail hanging over the basket swish back and forth with feline anger.

“One washed and very unhappy cat Sir Geralt, please give the princess my utmost respects and I hope she feels well,” and with that the basket was very firmly deposited in Geralt's arms and Mererid lent in to the doorway grabbing the handle making Geralt back up, and then just as firmly closed it.

“Right.” Geralt said as he turned around to face them all. Elka had sat up from the hug and was looking at him curiously.

“Just letting everyone know that I think Mererid is done with all this bulls-dust.” he quickly amended his word when the suddenly dangerous look in Emhyr's eyes was levelled at him.

He put the basket in front of the fire and stood back. He wasn’t pulling the blanket off a pissed off cat, he had more sense than that.

“I thought you might like a companion,” said Emhyr, hesitating a bit as he said it but Elka clambered off Emhyr's lap and grabbed his hand tugging it.

“What is it?” she said a little bit of excitement in her voice. Not as much as there usually was, but it was better.

“Well maybe you should go see,” Emhyr said with a smile.

She let go of his hand and went to the basket.

“Be careful and don’t startle him, he may be a bit upset.” Geralt cautioned as she knelt down, she looked up at him curiously and then very carefully peeled back the blanket from half the basket.

The cat blinked up at her, his yellow eyes gleamed and then he saw Elka, the moment he did he started purring up a storm.

“It's Puss Puss!” she exclaimed, surprise and excitement in her childish voice. “Is he for me?” There was so much hope in her eyes that even if they hadn’t planned to take the cat with them Geralt was pretty sure Emhyr would have caved and done just that.

“Yes, we’re going to figure out how he’ll travel with us, but he’s yours.” Elka gave a shout of joy, scared the poor cat who dove under the blanket, and then ran to Emhyr jumping into his arms.

“Thank you Sire, thank you.” she kissed Emhyr on the cheek and then ran over to Geralt and did the same to him. He chuckled as he put her back on her feet.

“Go see to Puss Puss, I think you gave him a fright.” She immediately cooed and went back over to the basket and pulled the cat into her arms. The cat gave Geralt a look that said “Really?” But Elka started petting him and cuddling him and very soon the old boy started cuddling her back.

Geralt looked at Emhyr who had touched his fingertips to where Elka had kissed him, a soft look to him as he did. Geralt walked over to him and kissed him on the other cheek.

“Family,” was all he said with a smile and Emhyr's eyes glowed, he smiled back.

“Lanfare, take a seat, let's sit and wait a while, it's good to be in the company of family.”

Geralt smiled at Emhyr's words as he sat opposite and Lanfare sighed as he took the resting couch, the poor elf looked tired, and if he had done a healing on Yen and another on Elka he had every right to feel it.

Then the three adults tried their hardest to relax knowing what came next would be bloody and terrible but they watched over the young girl who was happily talking to her new pet. Puss Puss talked back softly and gently nuzzled the girl and Geralt knew that Elka had a friend in the cat for however long he remained with her.

  
Emhyr stepped into the double doors of the main hall his guards at his back and the hush went deeper. About two hundred nobles had gathered for tonight’s entertainments and by his order they had been unable to leave, his cold brown eyes swept over the hall but stopped suddenly.

Startling ruby coloured hair caught his attention in the light of the candelabras and he was surprised to see yellow eyes and a half-smile he knew very well, the woman cocked her head at him in that inhuman way of hers.

He took the dozen or so steps to her, “Lady Takara,” she was in her human form which was unusual now but as he quickly added up the dates he realised why she was here.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” she replied and gave a half bow, she was dressed as a noblewoman of the north, although the cut and fabric were better than even he was wearing. And it wasn’t dripping with a fortune in jewels, just the elegantly jewelled belt at her waist. She held a book in one hand, and he gave it no mind even though it was an odd thing to bring to a banquet.

“I forgot tonight’s our monthly match isn’t it?” he cursed inwardly, in the last four months Takara and he met on the first new moon of the month to play a game of chess. He had won once.  
Tonight was supposed to be that night.

“Yes but it appears tonight you have your hands full, I've been here listening most intently to all that has been said, I will write it down for you.”

His mind took in the possibilities of a Kitsune as a spy, she would be phenomenal. “Varelkar is a little bruised and shaken but otherwise unharmed,” he said knowing that she liked the little girl and would often bring her gifts when she came, the book was probably another gift.

She gave a sharp smile, “Do you know who to kill yet?”

“Almost.”

“You have my aid if you require it,” he nodded his thanks to her and she handed him the book she held, he frowned at it and looked down, hard cover well made rich red leather, a journal he thought.

“I was thinking about Aedirn and Varelkar, as I did I was reminded of a book that Lambert sent me a few years ago, I’ve marked the page you might want to read.”

He opened it and immediately he knew he held the answer to it all.

He read a few paragraphs written in a fine hand and one he knew. “Lord aep Deladrlyn,” his spy master came over to him and bowed. “Verify the handwriting immediately, I am certain that Lady Takara's correct in who wrote this but I need it verified.”

Darlish took the book and read what had Emhyr's undivided attention just a minute before, and he smiled a smile of complete satisfaction. He had given Emhyr the report not 20 minutes ago, everything they knew but this was the final piece of the puzzle. With a bow Darlish turned to go and Emhyr looked at Takara, “Do you wish to stay?”

“I’ll see Elka and Geralt, then wait until you finish.”

He nodded his head and gestured to one of his men. “Escort Lady Ayakashi up to my quarters,” he ordered and turned to continue down to the dais. He paused and thought for a second, “Oh and Lady Takara, you have no need to wear the leaf in your hair if you don’t want to,” he said as he did, referring to the item she used to anchor her power into a human form.

He heard the dark chuckle and seconds later cries of surprise and curses as she changed into her half-form, as she called it.

He continued to the dais and sat upon the throne, and he waited.

He looked over the subdued and scared nobles and felt his rage boil anew.

The doors opened again and this time his guards walked in with Gracen in front and Baron Siven Stoner of Camoys in chains being dragged before him.

It was time.

Shocked cries came from around the room when people saw the bloodied and slightly beaten Baron and a scream came from an older woman. His wife presumably he thought as he watched the black haired teen grip her mother tight.

The man was thrown before him but he came to his knees quickly.

“Baron Camoys, you were found aiding and abetting six professional mercenaries hired to kidnap Princess Varelkar, daughter of Prince Stennis and my foster daughter.” he paused a second to let that information sink in, foster children were either fosterlings to a noble house, there to be trained or to foster a connection between the two houses, or as foster children to a foster parent. There was a very big difference. A foster parent had all parental rights to the child in lieu of the birth parents. He heard the gasps as people started to understand the connection that Varelkar had.

The Baron went white at that news, Varelkar was effectively Emhyr's daughter in all but blood and name, and the Baron knew he had signed his own death warrant for a painful execution.

“You were found in possession of orders that would take Varelkar far away from here and would have made it difficult for me to find her, those orders were well planned out I will admit that. The men at the inn you were to meet have been arrested and they have already confessed to their orders. However those orders also stated if the kidnapping didn’t go to plan then they were to kill her.” He couldn’t help it, he squeezed his hand into a fist. “It was sheer luck that Geralt of Rivia knows how to read a fight and realised what was about to happen. He saved the Princess. You may not have confessed, you may not have given the names of your co-conspirators, but you will.”

The man spat on the ground, aiming for near Emhyr. He held up his hand when one of his men went to hit him.

"I won’t speak, I'll tell you nothing, and I won’t see that half elven whores brat on the throne. The Royal blood of Aedirn should never have been tainted so" 

"You most certainly won't be seeing her on the throne when she reaches her adulthood, you’ll be dead. But if you wish to be recalcitrant, that’s your prerogative.”

“Do your worst you demon.”

Siven Stoner was a man of action, a former military leader and he had been tortured before by Nilfgaard in the second War, the man had never broken. Emhyr had known when he had heard Stoners name that torture would not induce the man to speak and confess.

He looked at Gracen.

“Seven names in total Sire.” He handed Emhyr the leather folder he carried. Emhyr didn’t open it but saw the smile of satisfaction on Stoner's face, there were more conspirators.

“ _Breng mij zijn luned_.” he said in the dialect of home, his guttural tone made the nobles flinch when they heard his order. If the Baron wanted Emhyr to do his worst he would regret it.

He felt sorry though when his men tore the Baron's daughter away from her mother and dragged her to him. The screams from both women echoed in the high hall as the Baron's curses and frantic voice begged Emhyr to leave his daughter alone.

“She has nothing to do with this, she's just a child!”

“So is Varelkar.” Emhyr said with deadly intent, but everyone heard it and Stoner looked at Emhyr, fear and dread in those brown eyes. The girl was placed on her knees before him and looked at him with so much terror.

“Seven names, I know there are more.” he said to the Baron, never taking his eyes from the grey eyed girl.

“I- I, please no.”

“Papa?” She said, her voice high and quaking.

Emhyr let the silence fall as the Baron sobbed, and the girl cried, he had hoped that he could avoid this, he wanted to sigh, he wanted to leave this all behind and go and find solace in Geralt's arms, but he had to see this through.

He stood up and held out his hand, ard’Enthiel stepped forward, eyes hard as diamond and Emhyr knew the same look was in his own eyes, his captain and he thought alike and there was nothing they wouldn’t do to ensure the safety of one that was theirs to protect.

He handed Emhyr a sword, Emhyr noticed it wasn’t his own, or ard’Enthiel’s, that was good, he would have had his sword melted down if he had used it for this.

“Last chance Baron Siven Stoner of Camoys, do you confess and tell me the names of the conspirators or does your daughter die knowing that her father chose his silence over her young life?”

The man cried wracking sobs, his tears and the screams of the girls mothers go was on her knees being held back by some of Aedirns nobles were really the only thing that was heard in the hall as the cream of Aedirnian society looked on in horror. 

He waited a full minute and felt like throwing up as the young teen in full bloom pleaded with her father, he terror filled voice in disbelief as the man shook his head. Looks like he had miscalculated thought Emhyr angry at himself and at Camoys, he had honesty thought the man would cave at the threat to his daughter, but it seemed he would be killing her this night.

As he had told Geralt, blood would be spilled this night.

He stepped beside her and it was ard’Enthiel himself that took hold of her and brought her forward, holding her in a way that presented her neck and would make her death quick. She screamed one word as he aimed the sword on her neck and then lifted it, her voice echoed with a thousand fears and terror, and her desperate cry of Papa rang though the hall.

“No, no I’ll tell you please, I'll tell you.” Stoner screamed at the last possible minute.

Emhyr paused his blade not far from her neck, truth be told he wanted to drop the sword and strangle the man, he was cutting it too bloody close.

“Gracen get the names.” As Gracen did so Emhyr gestured and pointed to the girls mother “Give her to her mother.”

Ard’Enthiel took the shaking teen back to her mother, supporting her when he legs buckled. The collapsed and it was another noble woman who took her from his captain holding her while her mother had fainted.

He then stepped in front of everyone and looked them over, there were some very serious expressions looking back at him, some worried but most horrified. He could give a little sweetening to Nilfgaard's viciousness.

“I have an offer that will only last until that list is in my hands, if you step forth as a conspirator now I will spare your families. If you don’t and your name is called they will hang with you. I will allow them to retain their lands and titles but with a higher tithe to Nilfgaard that will be generational subject to removal if your children or their children and so forth marry into a Noble House of Nilfgaard.”

He stood there silently and waited, Gracen stood above the Baron who was writing down name after name with a shaking hand. There was a stir, and one man pale but resolute, stepped forth. The game was over, and he had won.  
One down, thought Emhyr and watched as more stepped forth to join the first, and more to come.

  
Darlish and Gracen stood with him handing over the evidence that they had both managed to gather in the 3 hours since Varelkar had almost been assassinated. Considering the two men worked well as a team and that he had slammed the doors to the castle so quickly there had been a lot for them to gather.

These nobles of the north, they had no knowledge of the intricacies of court games played in Nilfgaard and how fast those who played could act, they hadn’t thought he could move as fast as he could. Or be willing to slam as many ego's in to the ground as he had too. As Darlish handed him the red journal Takara had given Emhyr, a satisfied glint in he spy masters eye told him all he needed to know. 

It was real.

He gave Darlish one final order and as his spy master left to carry it out Emhyr looked at the two lists that Gracen handed him. Twenty one names in total, fifteen who had stepped forward, five who were not here but would be rounded up and arrested, one however did not step forward.

When the last name was read out by the Emperor of Nilfgaard nearly everyone in the room gasped. They turned to look for the one person who hadn’t step forward. More than likely confident that her lover wouldn’t turn on her.

Well he had, his daughter's life and his own bloodline had been at Emhyr's mercy.

Lady Demaretta was quickly found and those who had been closest to her stepped away in fear of being seen as harbouring her.

He heard the whispers, as the nobles started questioning why she would put her son's life in danger, he had stated that family would hang with them.  
The nobles were growing angry, not so much at him but at her, her son after all was Demavend's bastard.  
Emhyr's men brought her forward with the rest and Emhyr look at her, such sweet poison he thought as she sneered at him.

“He’s lying,” she said forcefully.

“Actually, while he did name you, my investigator had already uncovered your participation. The fact that he did name you means I won’t be hanging his wife and daughter with him.”

She glared at him. “You really should have burned the correspondence that you had with your conspirators my dear, it was rather amateur to leave it where my investigators could find it, but then I suppose a former street whore really wouldn’t understand the intricacies of trying to put her son on the throne.”

He looked at the sixteen conspirators before him, pointed at one. “Lord Fulham, you were Demavand's closest advisor for years, tell me why you would see Baldwin on the throne?”

“It's as Baron Camoys said, the bastard daughter of a half Elven whore will never sit on the throne of Aedirn."  
He heard the murmurs of consent from the now chained men some who were the most powerful in the kingdom, how narrow minded of them.

“Aedirn's Royal line is long and pure, and a pure born son of the line exists, but then you black bastards wouldn’t understand that.” The man continued bolstered by what was muttered behind him. 

"No I suppose not, considering I myself am a quadroon.” Emhyr said softly “Just like Varelkar,” he paused to let the information known, and he saw the uncomfortable looks from the gathered nobles. He continued, "Well then my lord, do you recognise this?"

He gestured and his men assisted Lord Fulham to his feet, he handed the leather book to him.

The man frowned but opened it, his eyes widened and he bit his lip as he saw the handwriting.

“Well?”

“It’s one of Demavend's journals,” he said it grudgingly, but had to say it, it could be verified easily and the man knew it.

“Yes he was a prolific writer, if you would turn to the marked page and read out loud the entry.”

He hesitated and did so, the bookmark fluttered to the floor as he cleared his throat and read the date, 1268 the day of Imbolc.

“My dearest Demaretta is incon-“ he stopped reading, and Emhyr saw his eyes widen as he read the entry his hands started to shake.

“Well my lord, I believe my order was to read it out loud.”

The man looked at Emhyr horrified and he shook his head, not in denial of the order but in denial of what he had read.

“Very well, allow me,” and without taking the book from Lord Fulham Emhyr recited from memory what he had read when Takara had given him the journal. “ _My dearest Demaretta is inconsolable, our son, our beloved Baldwin lies dead this night taken from us by fever, he was only 3 month old and I want to curse the God's for this, this travesty. He was my son, he was to protected by all that I have and a common fever took him from us. I have already had to stop Demaretta twice from throwing herself off the damn balcony, the healers have sedated her for now but her mind has broken with Baldwin's death. But I have a plan, I have sent Alcott my mage to find a babe of the same age, I will replace him and Demaretta will never know the truth. But to ensure the boy doesn’t inherit anything other than what I give him I will tell Lord Taris and Stennis the truth. That this Baldwin is a fake and no son of mine, he doesn’t bare the mark of Aedirn on his thigh and he will get nothing from me but that which I alone give him.”_

Emhyr stopped his voice echoed with the last of his words and the conspirators looked like he had destroyed everything in their lives.

Effectively he had, they had tried to put a bastard prince on Aedirn's throne and he had ripped that belief from them in it's totality, they would hang for a boy who had no royal blood in him. Several of them had collapsed in on themselves at the news.

“I said five years ago that I would only accept Varelkar on the throne if she was found. I stand by that order. Princess Varelkar is the only one of the royal blood of Aedirn left alive, a fact I knew when my spies reported that Master Baldwin had no mark on his thigh. Master Baldwin is nothing more than a peasants child in place of a dead prince."

“But but, I've seen it!” one of the nobles cried, panicked at the thought.  
Emhyr smiled and ordered the boy brought to him.

Darlish walked in with young Baldwin clutching onto the spy masters hand tightly. 

"Master Baldwin, I have had you brought before me to answer the question of the Mark of Aedirn on your thigh." 

The boy hesitated but pulled down the left side of his hose to present the triangular mark of the blood of Aedirn, Emhyr almost froze.

He hadn’t expected this turn of events and he scrambled to figure out how he could have gotten this so wrong.  
And as the conspirators crowed about it, Baldwin looked at his mother and Emhyr saw the anger and fear in the boys eyes.

“You hurt Elka,” the boy said.

“Hush child, do not speak of matters you know nothing of,” his mother snapped at him but as the crowd settled down and Emhyr struggled to find a way to turn this back to his advantage Baldwin looked at Emhyr and said.

“The mark is fake, she paints it on every night after my bath with walnut stain.”

The boy pulled up his hose and then looked at Demaretta. “She hits me and tells me I am nothing but a hindrance, a fake, a peasant given to her and not the real Baldwin.” His voice shook as he said it, “Her Baldwin died in her arms and I'm just the thing given to her to stop her tears.”

“I said silence you stupid boy!” Demaretta snapped viciously, “I raised you, you and your filthy peasant blood – I own yo-“ she stopped speaking realising she had said too much.

As accusations and confessions went that one gave Emhyr everything he needed, he placed his hand on the boys head, the boy had been more helpful than even he had realised. “Darlish, take him back to his rooms and place guards on him. I want him protected.”

In the silence of Baldwin's accusations towards his mother and his mother's outburst Emhyr ordered them all to be taken away and incarcerated. 

The next few days were going to be busy he thought as he gave the order to release the nobles present, but he ordered the banquet served to those who chose to stay and partake, no sense in wasting the food.

He took the time to order food taken up to his rooms and after speaking with ard’Enthiel about the guard in the city, his orders in that regards still stood, he decided to retire.

After all it had been a rather long evening and he felt like being among family.

  
Chapter 6

Mererid stood by his door looking like his usual immaculate self and bowed as he saw Emhyr, “Mererid.” Emhyr acknowledged and his chamberlain said

“Sire, I am looking for a suitable room for the Princess and have yet been able to find one, the complication being one that is well warded, these two rooms are the only rooms as warded as they are. Sir Geralt said to put a pallet on the floor of your bedroom for tonight which I have done so, Lady Ayakashi is with Sir Geralt and the princess.”

Emhyr paused at that, well he had had plans for tonight but it seemed that he wouldn’t be getting anything accomplished, he sighed and nodded to Mererid who opened the door to his quarters.

Emhyr stepped in to see Takara seated on the floor beside the fire with Varelkar sitting opposite her with her cat in her lap and a chessboard between them, Takara was explaining the pieces and their duty on the board.

“But why is the Queen the most powerful? Shouldn’t it be the King? And shouldn’t the king be an Emperor?”

Takara smiled as she gently put the carved piece back in its place, “It is the way it is child, but in Orfieri the Queen is actually the General and is there to protect his King.”

“Really?” Said Geralt surprised at that, so was he actually. 

“Yes, although at one stage the General was the Vizier, a type of advisor to the King. How goes your evening Emhyr?” she looked up at him, her eyes glowing in the firelight.

“Better now that it's over,” he replied as Mererid closed the door behind him.

“Accomplish what you set out to do?” asked Geralt as he tilted his head back over the arm of the lounge chair where he was currently lying on. Emhyr saw him place a book open over the back of the lounge chair as he did so.

He walked forward and bent to place a kiss on Geralt's forehead, “Yes, it is done, until tomorrow when I must pass sentence but that can wait till the afternoon.”

Varelkar let loose with a big yawn just at that moment and Takara chuckled, “Bed time for you dearest child, say your good nights and I will put you to bed.”  
“But I’m not sleepy,” Varelkar protested.  
Takara raised one silver brow and Varelkar sighed, put Puss Puss aside and stood up she came over to Geralt who sat up and gave her a cuddle, kissing her on the cheek, she said good night to him.

She then came up to Emhyr who knelt down for a cuddle, she kissed him on the cheek again and smiled up at him “I'm sleeping in your room tonight Geralt said I can.”

“Yes I heard we are having a sleepover, and you have a pallet on the floor,” he tweaked her nose as he said it. 

She giggled, “Goodnight sire,” she said happily.

“Varelkar, when there is nobody but Geralt, Takara, Lanfare and I, you may use my name.”

She gave him a very cheeky smile, “Only if you call me Elka,” she responded.

“Hnnn, sounds fair you cheeky thing, now off you go.” He ruffled her hair as she went past him.

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom child, I have something I wish to say to Emhyr first,” Takara got gracefully to her feet, her tails sedately dancing a little as she did.

“Okay,” with that Elka picked up her cat under the forelegs and carried the poor thing to the bedroom its front paws stretching to the ceiling as its tail brushed the ground a look of long suffering on it's face. 

He looked at Geralt who was watching her with amusement, “You can teach her how to carry a cat, because the poor thing is going to be traumatised soon if it's being handled like that,” he said to his lover, who just snorted at him.

“That ‘poor thing’ knows a sweet deal when he sees it,” Geralt replied easily and Emhyr sat beside him, placing his hand on Geralt's knee. He looked at Takara, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I've spoken to both Geralt and Master Lanfare, they have agreed but only if you do as well. I can take the bad memories Elka has of tonight and – lessen – the severity. She will always remember them and she will always have the associated feelings but I can make it that the emotions and feelings aren’t as sharp as they are now,” Takara prowled to another chair and sat down.

“She won’t be as scared?”

“No, I can minimise the fear and terror of the last few hours.”

He thought about it, about how having the fear at least dulled would help Elka but he hesitated, “Have you done this before?”

“Yes, to every boy at Kaer Morhen who was about to undergo the mutations in the Trial of the Grasses.”  
Geralt placed his own hand atop Emhyr's and Emhyr looked at him, Geralt smiled,

“It does no harm Emhyr, in the week before the Trial she would calm us boys down so we could sleep and concentrate on our studies and training. The memories are still there but the feelings that belong to the memory are just muted.”

He thought about it some more, and then nodded his head, “Alright then, can you do something about the nightmares from Carsten that she has?”

Takara nodded her head, and then stood up. “So may it be, I have a little girl to settle.” She walked into his bedroom and and shut the door behind her.

“She wont feel a thing, its like a hypnotic suggestion.”

“I trust her, and you. If you say that this is the best for Varelkar then I will see it through.”

Geralt grinned and leaned in to kiss him, Emhyr returned the kiss with passion and was very surprised when his lover pulled one over him and had Emhyr flat on his back in less time that it took for him to say “behead them.”

He couldn’t complain, Geralt's weight felt wonderful as it was there, he had missed his warmth last night, the sweet kiss good morning that he always snuck in before Mererid came to wake him for the day.

He gave a rough chuckle into the demanding kiss, “I would suggest you settle down witcher, need I remind you that because of you we now have a child not ten feet from us.”

Geralt paused in his kisses and looked at Emhyr, “She’ll be asleep in no time flat then Takara will leave and then we can spend some quality time here.”

Emhyr smiled up at him, tucking the loose strand of Geralt's hair behind his ear, “No.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me, I wont repeat myself, I am not having sex with an impressionable child in my quarters,” he replied, “so I suggest you settle down, before I ask Takara to cool you down. I'm sure she can find a perfectly serviceable fountain to toss you in, there's quite the nice one in the main square.” He chuckled at the memory of Takara dunking two drunk witchers into a fountain back in Novigrad.

“If not there is the moat around the city and the reservoir, both would make an acceptable dunking spot, although not as public if your going for public humiliation.”

Geralt groaned at Takara's amused voice and pushed himself up from Emhyr, “I know that’s not an empty threat,” he grumbled and stood up, stretching his spine as he did. Emhyr sat up, putting his feet back on the floor.

“Of course not, I have never made a threat in my life, a promise is as a promise does,” she teased.

“I’ll remember that,” murmured Emhyr, he’d had a feeling that once her word was given she would keep it.

“Elka is sleeping well, I gave her the drink Lanfare left for her and I have done as I said I would, she may still have nightmares but they wont be so vivid.”

“Thank you Takara,” said Emhyr as he stood up, “I hate to say it but I don’t think I am up for a game tonight, I am sorry that you made the trip in vain.”

“Oh never think that tonight’s trip was made in vain Emhyr, I was able to give you that journal and I helped Elka, that is not a worthless trip.”

“That journal just destroyed the entirety of the conspiracy to put Baldwin on the Throne of Aedirn.”

Geralt snorted, “How they thought they could get around Nilfgaard I have no idea.”

“Well in proving that the boy had no connection to Demavend in their kings own hand would certainly make people wonder.”

“Wait – what?”

“The boy is a child stolen from a peasant family after the real Baldwin died, Demavend didn’t want to lose Demaretta to her grief so had the child stolen, she's been abusing the poor child but that stops now, he was the one to accuse his mother of falsifying the mark on his leg,” said Emhyr.

Geralt gaped at them, “So, they were trying to put a child on the throne that had no royal blood?”

Emhyr nodded a sly smile on his lips, “Takara brought me one of Demavend’s journals, it was a confession in the King's own hand, I have to admit I enjoyed making Lord Fulham read out the journal, although he never got past the word inconsolable.” 

“So you utterly destroyed what they believed,” Takara gave Emhyr a smile that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, this was the Kitsune Empress he had met briefly. “I do like the way you move against your enemies Emhyr var Emreis, it's very Youkai like,” he returned the smile.

“Bloody hell, it's like looking in a mirror.” muttered Geralt as he watched the two of them.

“You could say your lover and your childhood guardian have a lot in common.” Takara teased, “you really do have a preference child.”

Geralt groaned again, “If you two don’t stop I’m going to go sleep with the cat.”

Takara pulled her lips back from her fangs and hissed at Geralt, “Traitor, it took me nearly an hour to calm that thing down due to my presence and you go and cuddle up with it, trust you to choose a one bite meal over me.” 

“I have no shame,” Geralt said sweetly with a shrug.

Emhyr chuckled at the two, “Now now, dinner is about to be served, keep it civil.” Emhyr knew she was joking, the gleam in her eyes was familiar, but it was so reassuring to see her with the bonds of deep friendship that she had made. 

It made her seem far more approachable. Although he wondered at the ‘one bite meal’ comment, he thought she may have meant it as a jest and then he remembered her comment about horses, that the only thing they were useful for was dinner.

“Well I hope you two enjoy your meal, I am going to leave, the build started at the end of winter and I wish to monitor so many strangers in the valley.”

“Did you sort out the issue with the trolls?” He asked.

“I gave the clan patriarch a choice, work or die,” she shrugged as she said it and Emhyr realised she wasn’t joking. The mountain trolls of Kaer Morhen had been a pain to appease but when several of the workers had gone missing, Takara had stepped in.

“Well at least that’s been taken care of, thank you for coming and I hope you will come back at the next new moon.”

“Count on it, you at least give me a challenge when it comes to chess and shogi,” with that she kissed Geralt on the cheek and told him to behave and then did something he wasn’t expecting.  
She reached out and touched the back of her claws to his cheek, “Never let the decisions you made tonight take away who you are Emhyr var Emeris.”

He hesitated and then put his hand over he own, he saw the warm acceptance in her eyes, “I remember the conversation,” he said to her, “and I have Geralt and Ciri to remind me of who I am.”

With that she smiled and stepped back, he watched as blue flame danced about her and within seconds became the inferno of power she used to travel. 

And before he knew it she was gone.

He turned to Geralt gripped him by the lapel and brought him in for a bruising kiss, when he felt Geralt rise to the occasion he pulled back and bit his lovers lip with enough pressure that he knew Geralt would feel all the way to his cock, the low moan confirmed it and he stepped back.

“That’s for not consulting me about where to put Elka,” he murmured, palming Geralt's cock as he did. Geralt whimpered his knees almost buckling. Emhyr let him go and walked over to the tea pot, Takara enjoyed tea and Mererid always served it to her. He poured himself a cup.

“You were in a bloody showdown with Aedirn’s nobility, I didn’t think you would want to be interrupted.” Geralt complained as he tugged his clean doublet straight and settled his cock into a more comfortable position.

“And I bet she gave you the teary eyes and the wobbly lip when Mererid came to you about her sleeping arrangements,” Emhyr sipped the lukewarm tea and grimaced, he put the cup down.

“Well, yes, awww come on Emhyr, even you would be hard pressed to have turned down her pleas to please stay with us tonight.” Geralt actually pouted at him, oh if he kept doing that he was going to feast on that bottom lip.

“Ha! I knew it,” he pointed his finger at Geralt as he said it, “You’re a soft touch witcher of mine,” he was laughing when Mererid knocked at the door.

“Yeah yeah, let's go get dinner,” said Geralt as he went up to the door, Emhyr followed still quietly chuckling.  
Dinner was indeed served in the dinning room of the Royal Wing, Geralt and Emhyr enjoyed the meal, the first they had alone in quite sometime and afterwards a game or two of Gwent. It wasn’t the intellectual challenge he had when he played Takara but it was certainly enjoyable. Especially when he won a concession with Geralt, he had the perfect night planned out, he just needed the witcher’s cooperation. The next game saw him conceding defeat and a favour from him to be collected at another time, although knowing Geralt it could be anything, from Emhyr's total capitulation in bed to asking him to do something for another. Geralt was like that, unpretentious and unpredictable.

They fell asleep not long after, in each other’s arms and for once, in sleep clothes, much to Emhyr's annoyance. He growled softly to Geralt about it and told him to expect retaliation.  
Geralt had just chuckled quietly and said just as softly to add it to his tab.

 

  
Geralt's eyes opened mere seconds before a tiny body smacked into his, he oomphed under the sudden weight of a gangly eleven year old who bent over him and said with a too happy chirp, “It’s morning Geralt, we have to get up.” She then kissed his cheek and then scrambled over him, he threw his legs up just in time to stop a bony knee from connecting to an area he really didn’t want hit at this hour of the morning or ever.

He heard the huffed out groan come from Emhyr however when Elka sat on his chest and told him the same thing.

“Alright child, we’re up.” Emhyr rasped blinking bleary brown eyes at her, “Why are you so chirpy in the morning?”

“Because the sun is shining and Puss Puss is purring and it's another day and I’m alive and I don’t live in the chicken coop anymore and you and Geralt are here and it’s the best and Takara said to wake you two up with a smile and a kiss.” She chatted a mile a minute and by the frazzled look on Emhyr's face he certainly wasn’t used to a morning wake up like this. Trust Takara to sic the child on them, although he remembered when Ciri had woken him up much like this, little girls it seemed liked mornings.

He heard Mererid quietly open the door, tea tray in hand and pause when he saw Elka sitting on Emhyr and chatting about her plans for the day, she was going to ‘take good care of Lady Yen’.

“Lucky Yen.” Geralt muttered as he stretched in bed and put his arms behind his head relaxing as he watched Elka with Emhyr, amused by the sight of the usually aloof Emperor being accosted by a charming morning interloper. He couldn’t help the beaming smile however when Elka’s nursemaid Mari stepped into the room from behind Mererid, she was still a little pale from her illness but she was obviously determined to be up and better yet she had a blue dress and pinafore over her arm, slippers in her hand.

“Mariella, we are so please to see you,” he said, he really was happy to see her.  
Elka paused, looked over her shoulder and saw Mari, with a cry of delight Emhyr was forgotten and she scrambled off him to scamper over to her nursemaid.  
Emhyr made the exact same leg jerk Geralt had as she did, protecting himself just in time from a misplaced elbow.

“Whose idea was this?” he hissed at Geralt, his eyes sparking a bit in temper as he sat up, finally able to after being pinned down.

“I wasn’t expecting Takara to sic the kid on us,” he hissed back, “should of remembered though she would sic Ciri on us, except we witcher’s were usually hungover when Takara told her to wake us up.”

Emhyr blinked at him and the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement,

“Hungover?”

“Depends on what we drink – and how long,” muttered Geralt wincing at the memory, “And when you’re that hungover your reflex’s aren’t as sharp as they usually are – Ciri had very knobbly knees.”

Emhyr winced himself and said depreciatingly, “Oh I remember.”  
Geralt paused at the words and then chuckled, “Ahh the joys of children,” he said sarcastically.

“Okay Miss Mari, I’ll get dressed in the lounge and then we can go and have breakfast with Master Lanfare,” they both looked over to see Elka take her clothes and dart out of the room.

“Does she usually have so much energy first thing in the morning?” Emhyr asked her maid.

“Oh yes your Majesty, usually when she hasn’t had any nightmares,” Mari replied softly with a bow to the Emperor.  
Emhyr hesitated, “I am aware you should still be in bed due to your illness, you have my appreciation for attending Varelkar today.”

Mari blushed and bowed again, “I was beside myself with worry about her Sire.”

“Very well, then attend your young charge and take it easy today, nothing strenuous for both of you.” Mari bowed again and left the room, as soon as the door shut Emhyr threw back the covers and got out of bed, Geralt just sighed. 

“Mererid, a bath I think,” he held out his hand and Mererid passed him his leather planner and bowed, leaving to have the bath filled. Emhyr picked up his tea cup and sipped it before he opened his planner and Geralt watched as Emhyr stood there reading his days schedule, making several notations for changes as he did.

“Busy Busy?”

“Yes, I have meetings with Darlish and Gracen for most of the morning concerning last nights events and I have also had several requests for a private Audience from prominent members of Aedirn’s nobility in regards to last night. Count Gelkurk of Lormark has gathered a group of nobles, some of whom are on Aedirn’s council, they are the ones requesting the Audience, they wish to discuss Elka.”

“You gonna grant it?” Geralt rumbled as he stood up and stripped off his sleeping shirt, scratching at his ribs as he walked to the dressing area to get dressed for the day, he had already bathed, twice last night, once when he got back and the next to get the blood off him.

“Yes, I will have that child on the throne when she comes of age.”

“I’m coming,” Mererid bless him had already laid out his underclothes and clean armour, his viper set. Emhyr had demanded that if he went witchering then his armour had to be cleaned before it went back on him. The best bit was that a squire would clean it and check it for him, it was like magic fairies. But he would always inspect their work, some things just needed to be done 

“I expected you would, you are my bodyguard today, I am sentencing the prisoners before lunch, and the executions will be carried out tomorrow.” Emhyr was frowning at something.

“What is it?”

“I have a note from Margrave var Aren begging for an Audience.” Emhyr's quill was poised and Geralt watched as the ink on the nib of the quill slowly collected at the tip. It wasn’t often Emhyr hesitated over something.

“That young Nilfgaardian noble shadowing van Kestrel?” Handsome, man in his mid twenties and was being trained under van’Kestrel in logistics.

“Yes.” Emhyr finally put his quill to parchment and wrote something, probably a time for the Margrave.

“What’s wrong about that?”

“I have no idea what he wants.”

“That’s a problem?” he was smiling, his lover was such a control freak and had a need to know everything about everyone, Geralt couldn’t blame him, it had kept him alive after all.

“Yes, I can usually pick why someone wants an audience with me, var Aren, I haven’t a clue, or a whisper of what he could want.”

“Which means you’ll grant his request just to find out.”

“Of course,” called it thought Geralt, and picked up the wash cloth to wash himself down. 

After a quick wash down he started dressing, several of Emhyr's attendants were hurrying in and out of the bedroom, and as Geralt sat down to pull on his boots he kept one eye on Emhyr's morning routine. 

The door opened one more time, but only a gap and it seemed as if everyone paused, Geralt didn’t go into alert mode as a sweet voice said through the gap “Bye bye,” and the door shut again, Emhyr shook his head as Geralt chuckled and finished tugging on his boot.

When he had finished he stayed seated and watched the entire thing, it was rather amusing, Emhyr didn’t often go full on Emperor, but today, for obvious reasons, he had. He was washed, creamed, dressed, hair trimmed, stubble gone, nails buffed and then scented to within an inch of his life. And through it all Mererid was in his element and directed the entire process with almost military precision as Emhyr went over his day with Adventis. Just as Geralt was about to get up the barber came across with determination in his eyes, he sighed.

“Just the shave.”

“You need a trim,” Emhyr called, interrupting his conversation with Adventis.

Geralt rolled his eyes, “Had one last night,” he said to the man who gravely nodded back.

By the time Emhyr had put on his chain of office, ring and his crown, given back his planner to his secretary and had taken a final look at himself in the mirror Geralt had been shaved and trimmed and was swinging his swords onto his back and buckling up the harness.

“Shall we, your Imperial Majesty,” said Geralt with a courtly bow and enough sarcasm in his voice to let Emhyr know that he was joking, he let The Emperor walk out the door.

 

Geralt knew the sentencing was going to be rough, seventeen men and four women, all nobles and all conspirators were sentenced to die. Nineteen by hanging and two by scaphism, but Emhyr did offer them the choice to have the execution commuted to pubic beheading if they pleaded for his mercy.

They both did when they found out what Scaphism entailed.

When the Baron Comoys asked what would happen to his family, Geralt found it strange. Emhyr had been silent and and then spoke, his voice echoing through the main hall as he stated that as the two main conspirators he and Demaretta typically would have their families stripped of their inheritance and wealth. He went on to say that he could not sway that order, however due to his own actions against Camoy's daughter last night he would allow her to keep the families inherited wealth as a dowry.

Geralt hadn’t been too sure what Emhyr had done to the girl but knowing what he did about the Emperor it had probably been shocking. He thought it fair though that Emhyr would allow the girl to keep a dowry, although who would marry a traitors daughter in this current political climate he had no idea.

Camoys however had gone white but said no more.

Emhyr looked at Demaretta, “No assurance for your son Demaretta?”

“He’s no son of mine, toss the ungrateful little peasant in the street for all I care,” the woman spat.

“No he will be fostered to the Estate of a Knight Errant of Toussaint where he will have a chance to thrive under the care of the knight and his retainers.” 

Geralt and Emhyr had spoken about Baldwin of Gulet during their Gwent game last night, Geralt had offered for the boy to be raised with Marlene at Corvo Bianco and ensure the boy had all the advantages in life that he could give him. Emhyr hadn’t even thought about it but had readily accepted it, telling Geralt that he would give him a stipend for the boys care until he came of age.

Geralt had no intention of using that stipend but having the money set aside at the Cianfanelli bank for Baldwin when he came of age.

If looks could kill then the look Demaretta sent Emhyr after his pronouncement would have slain the Emperor on the spot. But the nobles who had come for this special court, which he was sure was everyone who was here last night and then some, all murmured and nodded their heads saying how generous the Emperor was.

Pack of scared syncophants the lot of them, thought Geralt hiding a sneer as he did.

When sentence had been passed Emhyr stayed long enough for several nobles to approach him and hesitatingly thanking Emhyr for putting down this attempted whatever. Emhyr had nodded his head and accepted their thanks.

It was during a late lunch that Emhyr had seen the young Margrave var Aren and that meeting had made both Emhyr and Geralt's eyebrows raise.

The young man wanted to marry Lady Vianne Stoner, Baron Camoys daughter, he had apparently seen the girl over the course of the last few days entertainments and had fallen in love with her and her gentle heart. 

Emhyr had been silent, his usual emotionless mask in place, he had given his permission but stated that he would talk with the girl and her mother with the Margrave tomorrow. The Margrave had left happy and Emhyr had sent off a summons via Adventis.

“So what did you do to the girl that made you guilty enough to let her keep the family wealth?”

Emhyr was silent as he placed his glass back on the table, the remains of his lunch being cleared away as he did, then he said, “I nearly took her head off.”

Geralt paused, he knew it wouldn’t be pleasant, poor kid he thought, “well, you didn’t,” was all he said.

“I would have, almost did, her father didn’t agree to tell me anything until my sword was inches from her neck on the downward swing.” Geralt could hear the anger in Emhyr's voice, anger at her father, and at himself and Geralt.

“I'm not arguing with you and I’m not judging you, so if you're spoiling for an argument you won’t get one from me. You did what the Emperor needed to do to get to the bottom of the conspiracy fast.”

“You’re not angry?”

“No, I feel sorry for the poor girl, she would have been terrified and I’m pissed at her father for subjecting her to that, the bastard probably thought you wouldn’t do it and held off until the last possible second.” Geralt shook his head,

“You never ever do anything unless you intend to follow it through. It was good of you to ensure her future.”

“Well it’s a moot point, the family's broke.” Emhyr sighed and rubbed his temple, Geralts shoulders slumped as he watched his lover, he worked so hard.

“It's why Camoys went white when I told him how generous I was being.” Geralt stood up and walked behind Emhyr, his hands coming down on his shoulders. He could feel the tension.

“You knew it?”

“Not till then, the Margrave however will need to be compensated, he’s taking on a debt in wedding that girl and his family, particularly his shrew of a mother, are not going to be happy he’s marrying out of Nilfgaard. She had visions of him as the Emperor, but it's good to see that he has a mind of his own and isn’t ruled by the family Matriarch.” Geralt dug his fingers into the knots and started to massage Emhyr. 

Geralt snorted a laugh, “I can see Ciri with few men, I can barely see her with Voorhis, but the Margrave? Not at all.”

“He was on the last list of current hopefuls that I had to alienate,” Emhyr rasped out and then groaned as Geralt found a particularly sore spot.  
Geralt smirked when he heard it and worked on it a little then moved his fingers up Emhyrs neck and into his hair. He stroked and firmly massaged Emhyr's skull finding his temples and giving them a gentle massage as well.

“Mererid,” said Emhyr, his tone deep with pleasure.

“Sire,” said Mererid from his corner.

“Leave us.”

Yes, thought Geralt his smirk turning into a grin, there was only one reason why Emhyr would be sending out Mererid.  
Mission accomplished, he thought as Emhyr surged to his feet and spun around, all but knocking the chair away from him as he did.

With two hands Emhyr had taken hold of whatever he could on Geralt's armour and pulled him in for a kiss that was everything. 

The passion between them had never waned, in fact it had grown more heated as the months went by, so much so that it was often a raging inferno.

Geralt tried to kiss back but Emhyr had firm control and he was clearly in a mood not to let Geralt have his way, he spun Geralt back and all but laid him out on the table. His firm fingers tugging at the strings of Geralt's leather pants to pull the cod piece down.

When he finally had Geralt in hand, his mouth now at Geralt's neck, or more to the point under his ear nipping at the flesh that he found there, Geralt cried out. His voice carrying.

Geralt managed to remember that the orb wasn’t here and he threw a hand over his mouth just as Emhyr chuckled, he felt lips at his ear. “Geralt, whatever would the soldiers say to hear you cry out like that.” His tone was darkly promising and Geralt shuddered to hear it as Emhyr bit his lobe. He arched his hips and muffled his next cry.

It was a promise of ecstasy that Emhyr would always see through.

 

Chapter 7

 

 

Emhyr sat on the resting couch in the library, his legs crossed while he read the large folder of reports from various aids and government agencies. There were usually three hundred to six hundred pages of reports to go through on any given day and he had become very sufficient in skimming through the reading to find the pertinent information. 

He absentmindedly stroked the fur of the cat sitting curled up on his lap, Puss Puss saw any available lap as his territory and the moment he had sat down was the moment the cat decided Emhyr was his. Emhyr and Puss had had a discussion, the cat wanted his lap, Emhyr wanted his lap as well, they compromised and Puss got to sit on Emhyr's lap.

He looked up as he reached the last word of this particular report to make sure that Elka was doing her study, she was becoming quite proficient in the Nilfgaardian tongue and he had progressed her to reading and writing.

Today she was practicing writing and translating a letter he had given her from several books. As she was translating the letter in front of her he had taken the opportunity to catch up on the reports. 

She was working diligently, the pink tip of her tongue poking through while she concentrated was adorable in the young girl. 

“How goes your translation Elka?”

“I'm almost half way there,” she said back still not looking up from her work. 

“Very good child,” his fingers gently stroked the cats head, as he started on the next report and the cat demanded to be scratched more as he nuzzled his face into the palm of Emhyr's hand purring up a storm as he did.

Emhyr froze, urgh he thought and grimaced as he pulled his hand away looking at the drool smeared all over his palm.

Cats, he thought as he glared at the creature beside him and fished out a kerchief to clean his fingers. And he had thought the idea of a pet for Elka had been an excellent one, shows how much he knew he thought.

He heard a deep chuckle and looked over at Geralt who was sitting down across from him reading a book, the witcher was watching him.

“He drools,” said Geralt with a grin.

“Thank you for the warning,” Emhyr said sarcastically back at his lover, but ever thankful that he was here with him.  
Puss however was rather indignant that Emhyr had stopped and decided to leave, the cat slowly got up, stretched in a manner that was most undignified for the person behind the cat, which was Emhyr and then jumped down from his comfy spot to wander over to the basket before the fire. 

“Well at least it’s a view you can never forget,” Geralt chuckled again at him, Emhyr narrowed his eyes at his suddenly hilarious lover and opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he was going to do to him.

A little voice piped up, “What does pro-pri-ety mean?”

Emhyr paused and hastily changed what he had been about to say. “Correct behaviour and manners,” he told her as he uncrossed his legs and stood up he walked the few steps to the sideboard to get himself a glass of wine walking past Geralt as he did. He paused and bent down to speak in Geralt's ear, “Which a certain someone needs more training in,” he purred to the unrepentant witcher who sat there with a self satisfied smirk on his lips.

“So to use it in a sentence, umm ‘social propriety and good graces are the hallmark of nobility’,” said Elka.

“Very well done child,” he said as he stood back up and turned to her, she surprised him at times, such a remarkably gifted child whose schooling was well above where most her age sat.  
She grinned at him and went back to her set study.

He went and got himself a glass of wine, as he returned to his chair he felt Geralt's hand brush across his backside. He narrowed his eyes as he sat down and glared at his lover, who just smiled.  
Mererid knocked on the door and Geralt stood up, coming behind him, Emhyr had decided that he would meet with the four Aedirnian nobles informally. The reason being is that these four were moderates and willing to work with Nilfgaard.

In fact all four of them had been the only ones to actively look for Elka when she had been missing, they were not hidebound traditionalists that wanted to lock horns at everything he said. If he worked this correctly these men would be the cornerstones of the change he wanted in Aedirn.

The library was a good spot, he often taught Elka for an hour every evening before dinner if he wasn’t busy with affairs, he also thought them seeing Elka would help allay fears about her treatment.

“Come.”

Mererid opened the door and ushered four well dressed men ranging in their ages from mid-twenties to mid-forties. Mererid's voice intoned their names and titles to Emhyr and in he turn intoned Emhyr's.

The four men bowed to him.

“Uncle Lorrie?” Elka said hesitantly, they all turned to look at her, her quill poised over her work but she was staring at the Count of Lormark, who had been a good friend of her father's to all accounts.

The count of Lormark smiled at Elka, “I didn’t think you would remember me Princess.” 

Elka blushed and looked shyly at him, “I remember you, you gave me a pony.”  
He chuckled and Emhyr watched the exchange with the two intently, “Yes I did, are you happy Princess?”

“Yes, very happy,” she gave him a smile that could warm the sun itself and Emhyr saw the four men relax, their postures not as stiff.

Elka it seemed had done most of the work for him, “My Lords, take a seat,” he gestured to the seats that made up this particular area of the library.

“Varelkar, how much more of your translation is left?”

“Not much, about three sentences.”

“Bring it to me when you're done, the Lords and I will be talking but you may interrupt.”

“Yes Emh- ah your Imperial Majesty.” she went back to her study as the four men hesitated but ultimately sat down.  
He stared at them, they stared at him and he waited as Mererid served them wine and then departed.

It was Baron de Forthran who broke the silence, “Your Imperial Majesty, thank you for taking the time to see us.”  
He nodded his head regally to them, “I want to ensure Varelkar's safety and I believe you four are the men that will see it done.”

“She is as you have said and have proven beyond a shadow of any doubt the last of Aedirn's royal family, I am committed to seeing Stennis’ daughter on the Throne, we all are,” the Count said.

“Good, then let me tell you what I have planned for her future. And why.”  
With that he outlined not only why and how but he also told them his expectations for them and Aedirn's future as a Vassal State of Nilfgaard.

They were interrupted once when Elka had finished her translation, he took the time to read it and point out several mistakes but he encouraged her in the parts that were well done and then rang for her nurse maid. She bid the Lords goodnight and bowed to Emhyr, Emhyr stood up and gave a slight bow to her in return, the nobles having already done so as did Geralt. He was about to start talking again when the door flung opened and the child of their discussion darted back in apologising profusely, she quickly made her way over to the fire place and picked up her cat.  
Puss Puss gave a gentle but annoyed meow at having his rest interrupted but Elka told the cat to “Behave Master Puss Puss, or it's no fish for you tonight.” As she walked back out the door, the cat draped over her shoulder, Emhyr kept his expressionless mask but Geralt was quietly chuckling behind him.

After the nobles took the genuinely amused smiles off their faces they continued their discussion. He asked the men how he could have her integrated back into Aedirn's society, already thinking ahead to the day she was coronated. 

They gave their suggestions, already knowing he would not accept the “Raise her here.” 

Not now, not after her attempted kidnapping.

He was silent after they wound down, thinking it through. “I will however consider a Maid-in-waiting or two of her own social class from Aedirn. And a tutor to teach her the social values of Aedirn's upper classes to become part of the core group that will raise her to be a Queen, she already has Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg as a teacher. However who among the nobility would let the daughter come to Nilfgaard?”

The count was silent then said, “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but, my daughter is 17, she is curious about Nilfgaard and has asked if she can travel with me to Toussaint and Mettina when I go there next year.” He paused and then sighed, “Elka adores you,” the Count said reflectively, his brown eyes watching Emhyr, “Even at four she had an instinctive sense on who to trust. She inherited those instincts from her mother. And watching you with her now tells me a lot, I would allow Anaria to serve as the Princess’ Maid in waiting if I had your assurances that she would be safe.”

Emhyr was silent listening to what the Count was saying, Tersillia must have had an elven sense on her surroundings. He had the same instincts. But the Count's offer was humbling, the man was willing to place his daughter in the Empire's care for his country. 

Emhyr nodded, “Very well, you have my assurance, meet the Progress in Toussaint, she can stay in the palace while we winter there. If Elka and her get along, when spring comes she will travel with us to Nilfgaard, if not then she will remain in the care of the Duchess until you or whoever you send can escort her back to Aedirn.”

The four men were happy with the proposal and Emhyr looked behind his shoulder to the still silent and ever intimidating presence of his bodyguard.

“Geralt, you were the one to find Elka and have indicated a vested interest in her future, do you agree to all this?”  
He could feel the surprise from the nobles at him asking a commoner for his thoughts and approval, and from Geralt.

“Ahh, yes, but I'm still watching and so is Lady Ayakashi,” he said his voice a bit rough, probably in surprise.

He looked back at the lords, “Lady Ayakashi was the non-human in the main hall last night and if you believe some of the rumours from my trip in Novigrad the being who helped me dismantle the Church of Eternal Fire, most of the rumours are true, she quite likes Varelkar.” All of them were quiet at his words.

He let the quiet stand.

“Well then my Lords, it appears that this concludes our meeting.”

They knew a dismissal when they heard one and immediately stood bowing low, within minutes he and Geralt were all that remained in the library.

Good. 

His mind running through a dozen ideas because Lanfare had baulked when told the only suitable room for the girl was her old one. The elven healer had put his foot down and said under no circumstances was she to be put back in that room and why couldn’t she stay with the two men who made her feel the most safe she had been since her father was alive.

Elka was bunking with them until they left Gulet.

That left few possibilities for them to be intimate so he was going to take advantage of the time when they were alone. 

Geralt leant on the back of his resting lounge and he moved to see him, “That went better than I expected,” he said.

“Why’d you ask me about Elka?” his lover asked softly.

“We have already had one argument about her and her future Geralt, I want you to be fully aware that I value your input when it comes to her. I see her as a child yes, but she is also a tool that I need shape into something that can craft a nation into the vision that Ciri has for the Empire. But that doesn’t mean I will ignore your input into her wellbeing.”

“You’ve spoken to Ciri about Elka?”

“Yes, ostensibly to ask her if she would train her to rule when I retired, while Ciri said she could do so she would be more at ease if I had Elka with me, that way she could concentrate wholly on the Empire and not be distracted.”

“Makes sense.”

Emhyr nodded raising his hand and tugging a lock of silver, he pulled Geralt to him and gave his beloved a gentle kiss. As the sweetness in his kiss grew stronger Emhyr felt all the desire for Geralt turn soft and warm and it was with a sudden bolt of clarity, a knowledge that he needed this, he knew how he wanted Geralt.

Their sexual games often pushed Geralt beyond his comfort zone but the Witcher was always game and had never said no, but there were a few times where the sex hadn’t been carefully constructed and thought out, usually by him. Well always by him and yet recently there had been a thought that something was missing that he couldn’t quite figure out, even when he allowed Geralt to have him, he always retained control.

He pulled back and looked into those treasured amber eyes, more precious to him than any gold or gems. 

“Make love to me Geralt,” he murmured and watched the shock flare his lover's pupils wider, Geralt bit his lip, took a trembling breath and nodded his head.

“Your wish Sire, is my command,” he rasped and Emhyr chuckled.

“Not this time beloved, this time there's no command, you are mine so completely and yet I do not let you have me the same way. I want you Geralt, I want you to love me the way you want to love me, I’ve never let you do that and I now realise how selfish that is.”

He saw Geralt swallow hard, his eyes alight with the golden fire of his desire, and there had never been a more erotic and sensual heat in them.

Yes he realised, this is what he had been missing. Tonight he would give Geralt everything and that included his total and willing surrender.

 

Oh dearest gods above and below thought Geralt as he looked into those eyes of warm tilled earth and chocolate kisses, eyes that held the caress of sable fur and the glow of sunlit whiskey.

He knew what Emhyr was offering, he was offering himself wholly and completely, his love had never done so and it wasn’t until this moment that Geralt realised just how much he had wanted that, sure he’d fantasised about it enough. But his lover had never let him take the reigns and Geralt hadn’t pushed sensing that Emhyr wasn’t ready. It appeared he was now.

“Close your eyes” he rasped, and as Emhyr did he gently reached out and stroked those lips that could be so cruel at times and yet so desirous of him.  
They felt like silk and he leant in further and kissed him, just a dance of lips, a caress of silk and he pulled back.

“Please keep them closed,” he whispered. And Emhyr curved those lips into a gentle smile.

Geralt immediately moved into action, tossing the cushions towards the bear skin rug before the fire place, and using igni to extinguish most of the candle light and lanterns in the library, thankful that Aedirn didn’t use mages like the empire did and have glow lights everywhere.  
He saw Emhyr's eyes were still closed but he had raised an eyebrow at the decrease in light, Geralt didn’t pause, he divested himself of his armour and then his undergarments. Standing nude before his lover, his friend, and yes his Emperor.

“You can open them now,” he rasped and Emhyr did, Geralt held out a hand to Emhyr which Emhyr took.

“I feel a little over dressed,” he murmured as he looked at Geralt, his eyes full of slumberous appreciation.

Geralt smiled, “Oh don’t worry about that, you wont be for long.”

“Promises promises,” he teased.

“Of the variety I have every intention of keeping,” he pulled Emhyr to his feet and into his arms, the brush of silk and velvet, leather and linen, a sensory delight he had never told Emhyr he liked.

He kissed his lover deeply and in the soft glow of the fire and the light that he allowed to remain it was everything he thought a kiss should be.

A soft exploration of Emhyr's mouth with his tongue, he tasted of fine wine and himself, a combination that Geralt had come to love with every fibre of his being, Emhyr for once was hesitant in returning the kiss almost shy and so unlike him, but he reciprocated and the kiss deepened and Geralt found himself tightening the hold he had on his lover.  
And Emhyr, well Emhyr's arms wrapped around his shoulders and one hand thrust into his hair as he leaned into the embrace and Geralt stepped back leading him to the fireplace.

He broke the kiss to settle Emhyr before the fire but returned to it as soon as he stretched out beside him, his back to the fire so the heat wouldn’t be too much for Emhyr.

As the kiss grew, he let his hands chase down Emhyr's clothes undoing toggles and clasps, laces and buttons and Emhyr helped him. It wasn’t a hasty removal of clothes, Geralt made sure it was a slow process so he could delight in each inch of skin bared and every new area to explore. He took his time and revelled in the soft moans and light cries that Emhyr usually never let himself utter.

Before long he had his lover as naked as himself and he paused leaning over him, taking the time to watch the fire light dance over the planes of Emhyr's face, and lose himself in those brown eyes.

He touched Emhyr's cheek. “I never knew how much one could feel in the presence of the one they truly love,” he husked, “But everyday with you is a revelation. I love you more than I can say Emhyr.” His voice almost broke with the love he felt for this man.

Emhyr looked serious as he reached up and swept Geralt's hair back. “What ever I did right that enabled you to come into my life, I thank the Great Sun for you are more precious to me than even the Empire I have dedicated my life to. I love you Geralt, killer of monsters, tamer of Emperors.”

Geralt scoffed, “As if I could tame you.”

“Ahh but you have, for if you asked it I would give you the world.”

“That’s for Ciri.”

Emhyr just smiled at him and Geralt flushed, his normally white skin, pink at the knowledge that Emhyr would turn the world on its head for him. A witcher.

With that proclamation Geralt devoted himself to a thorough exploration of his lover, he licked, kissed caressed and loved his way down to the tip of Emhyr's toes and back again. And when at the apex of it all he licked Emhyr's flesh from the base to its leaking tip, delighting in the taste of Emhyr's essence, savouring it.

His slid his mouth over the hot engorged head and Emhyr bucked underneath him, trying to get him to take more in, Geralt hummed and took hold of Emhyr's hips to keep him still. 

And devoted the attention to making Emhyr come apart in his grasp. 

Every shudder. 

Every twitch. 

Every sigh.

He took it all in and concentrated on what made Emhyr tremble and groan.  
And when he felt the swell that preluded Emhyr's orgasm he did the one thing he knew would set his lover off, and listened to the wanton moan of completion as Emhyr came with a rush of pleasure.  
He waited, gently brushing away Emhyr's hair as he watched Emhyr bask in the afterglow of completion, it was a sight that he didn’t often get to enjoy.

“Back with me?” he asked when Emhyr opened his eyes.

“You’re going to wreck me,” muttered Emhyr, 

“Turn about is fair play,” murmured Geralt, “And I haven’t finished with you.”

Emhyr sighed, “Somehow I knew you were going to say that.”

And with that Geralt set about proving to Emhyr that a Witcher’s stamina and his desires could be just as good as a carefully orchestrated night of sophisticated sensual pleasures of the Nilfgaardian variety.

That the raw passion that existed didn’t always need to be – restrained, that it could be used in ways that were earthy and piercing, and could be just as indecent and elegant as his own methods.

And when he moved to make their bodies as close as they could ever be, he took his time the heat and the tight clasp of Emhyr's body something to savour and to delight in, in truth it enraptured him.

He wasn’t too sure where he began and Emhyr ended and it was the way it was supposed to be.

Every cry that left his lovers lips when he hit that spot that sent sharp ecstasy through every fibre of his being.

Every shaking clutch of Emhyr's hands to his shoulders, his hips, even his hair to steady himself was perfect.

When he pulled out and turned Emhyr over, placing a pillow under his hips and sliding back in felt like he had come home.

He held Emhyr's hands above his head and moved as gracefully as if he was doing a kata, his hips a fluid dance, a decadent rhythm that held a bounty of their own.

And while he enjoyed having Emhyr's total capitulation there was more that could be done.

He shifted to grip Emhyr's hard length in his hand, to give his lover the pressure he needed and when Emhyr moved his hips, his guttural cries almost a torrent of sound as he begged, begged Geralt for more, to end it, because please he needed Geralt, he needed him to breathe. 

As did Geralt.

With a twist of his hand that corresponded with a change in his angle he heard Emhyr yell and come apart in his hold and wanting to come inside his lover while he was so caught up in his own climax Geralt began to thrust faster. He was lost to the sensation, he relished the tight clasping heat and he rapidly approached his own climax.

With his own cry and a growl of delight he came deep within Emhyr, his seed flooding the still quivering heat of Emhyr's body. He relaxed sliding one arm around Emhyr's waist, boneless, a guttural groan that might have been Emhyr's but was more than likely his vibrated in the air and echoed among the books and history of the room.

For a long while the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the pop of the logs, and the harsh and rapid breathing of the two men as they both tried to steady themselves.

After a while Geralt noticed the fine tremor in Emhyr and he slid out of him to take him in his arms, holding him to his chest and listening to the hard patter of his heartbeat, his own steady.

“Okay, you can do that again,” rasped Emhyr, his voice a little hoarse.

Geralt grinned a little, “Was it good for you too?” he teased with a chuckle.

“Don’t try me witcher, I feel like I’ve done a days workout and am enjoying the glow, if I have to move to strangle you it's going to ruin all your efforts.”

Geralt chuckled again and tightened his hold, “I’ll endeavour not to ruin all my good work then.”

Emhyr just groaned, “Shut it you impudent man, I want to sleep.”

Geralt with a smile on his lips pressed a kiss to Emhyr's sweat damp hair, letting his lover find the clasp of sleep he needed, it was early yet but he knew that he could let Emhyr nap for an hour before Mererid decided to intervene.

He enjoyed the sound of the gentle snore from Emhyr, the scent of sex and arousal and the heat of the fire at his back.  
Tonight had been a good night, and he couldn’t wait to try that again.

 

  
Chapter 8

 

The executions had gone as expected, and Emhyr had decided not to wake up at dawn to oversee them, sending his aids to do so as he didn’t feel the need to, a final insult to the ones who were to be executed. The reports had been of the standard variety and all had ended with the time of death for the noble who had been executed, or the ones hired to carry out Elka’s kidnapping or death.

The thought of a dagger going for the childs heart still had the power to make him want to burn Gulet to the ground but he tempered his anger, he had to.

He had but one more thing to do before the Progress left tomorrow morning and he sat at his study waiting for the time to arrive so he could get this over with. 

Geralt was standing near a window, ever alert and Emhyr couldn’t help watch him in fascination as the sun made Geralt's hair glitter in the light. Last night in the library had been a revelation, and while he had often teased Geralt with orgasm denial, it was his favourite game after all, Emhyr had been made a shivering shaking wreck by the man. He hadn’t thought giving himself so completely could do that to him. He pursed his lips as he looked Geralt over, and felt himself respond to the temptation Geralt was.

He saw Geralt tip his head back and scent the air, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips the second he scented something, probably Emhyr's lust.

Emhyr shook his head. He was in love with a bloodhound he thought fondly.

Mererid knocked and brought Margrave var Aren in and Emhyr looked the young man over, handsome, typical Nilfgaardian features, golden brown skin, black hair and brown eyes. Regal bearing and a level of confidence that only the well educated and noble born could really pull off.

“Are you certain you wish to tie yourself to this girl?”

“Yes Sire, I’m sure,” the Margrave said as he stood ridgedly before his Emperor.

“I don’t need to tell you that your mother isn’t going to be happy.”

“My mother's last attempt at engaging me to marry turned out to be a poor choice, I told my mother that was the last time and I would choose my own bride.”

“Who was your mother's choice?”

“Lady Bria vet’hoven.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the wince, the girl came from an impressive linage but was as mad as a hatter, her illness only showing itself in the last two years.

“Well then, I will present your suit to Vianne and see how the young lass and her mother take it.”

He touched the stone and ordered Mererid to show the Stoner ladies into his study, the first thing he noticed was that the young woman was the one that was supporting her mother, she lead the shaking and somewhat pale woman to a chair after they bowed to him and he let Mererid show them where to settle. It surprised him, after he had nearly taken her head off he expected any young woman to be terrified in his presence, she clearly wasn’t.

Well well, he thought, as he saw the fear in her lovely grey eyes but also a little fire, the girl had a backbone he thought.

“You are aware of the circumstances surrounding your Lord and father's execution?” he asked them and Vianne nodded, her mother shrank in on herself at them leaving the young girl to fend for herself against him. He did not think highly of the former Baroness of Camoys. In fact her attitude angered him slightly.

“We were told,” Vianne said softly, “you are confiscating all of my father's holdings and belongings, standard after someone’s found guilty of treason.”

“He wasn’t-“ the wife muttered but was abruptly interrupted by her daughter

“Mother hush, please.” Vianne hissed at her, Emhyr wanted to jump down the mother's throat but held off.

“Yes, however I am not going to throw a young woman out on the streets destitute, the money from the estates is yours.”

He saw her give a silent derisive laugh, he knew they were bankrupt, so did she, odd information for a girl her age to possess.

“Thank you,” she said and looked him in the eyes, “Not many would do so.” Whether she agreed to the Margrave's offer or not she would do well he thought, she had a good head on her shoulders for someone of her age.

“No they would confiscate everything but the clothes on your back,” he agreed and let the words speak for themselves. Her mother sobbed.

“I won’t lie, your future is bleak and I can’t be seen to be helping the child and wife of a traitor, the reason I summoned you here was not to revel in your pain but to give you an offer. Margrave var Aren has asked me for your hand in marriage. And I think you should seriously consider his offer.”

Vianne blinked at him and then looked at var Aren, he bowed to her and Emhyr saw her cheeks flush, she liked the young man. 

“No, you won’t, he’s Nilfgaardian.” whispered her mother, horrified, and Emhyr saw Geralt roll his eyes from where he stood.

“Very perceptive of you Madam Stoner.” Emhyr purred, pointedly not giving her title, basically informing the woman of her new situation. But Vianne looked at her mother and Emhyr now saw anger in her grey eyes, the colour of a winter storm.

“What do you want me to do mother? Say no? No one will take us in, no one will give us sanctuary. Father's actions have seen to that. And the estate is penniless, everything I’ve done in the last 2 years to try and stave off bankruptcy was ruined because you and father had to host that bloody week long tourney a month ago.” He sat back listening as the girl vented at her mother, two things he thought, she was a fiery young woman and was practical, if she had been the one to run the estate then she was a good choice for a wife, even if she was young.

“No there’s the jewels and the artwork,” her mother hissed at her. No there really wasn’t, Emhyr was going to put one of the auditors on the estate immediately.  
Vianne looked shocked at what he mother had just said in front of the man who had confiscated their estates.

“They're paste, glass, and we no longer own anything, for Melitiles sake mother you’re living in a denial you can’t see from and its all your own mess.”

“You can’t accept this, I forbid it.” The woman spat.

Before Vianne could say anything Emhyr said softly a deadly note in his voice.

“You don’t have the authority to forbid it, A Nilfgaardian nobleman has asked my permission to marry your daughter, as his Emperor I have given him that permission. I have asked your daughter to think about his offer, I haven’t asked your permission madam.”

Vianne looked at her mother, “You just don’t understand do you mother, if I say no you and I are going to live in poverty, you know nothing of how to do anything other than live the life of a noble. You won't be able to work, you can’t even run an estate, you’ll refuse to do anything that involves hard work. I can pick up work, I have some talents and I’ve been running the estate for the last two years, I’ll be okay. Or I can accept the Margrave's offer for both our sakes.” She looked at her mother and her mother pointedly didn’t look at her.

Vianne sighed and shook her head then she stood up, walking over to where var Aren stood, “You really wish to court me Margrave var Aren?” She asked as she looked at the Nilfgaardian noble.

Var Aren hesitated, “Unfortunately Lady Vianne I cannot court you in the manner you deserve, there's no time for me as my duties will not allow me to stay here. The Progress leaves tomorrow, it is why I asked to marry you.”

She looked very surprised “You wish to marry immediately,” she asked softly, she didn’t ask it as a question.

“Yes, if you're worried we will not suit please don’t be, I believe we will do well together. I do not wish for anything other than your hand and in this my feelings are true. And I will ensure your mother is well taken care of, she doesn’t need to leave Aedirn if she doesn’t wish to.”  
Emhyr wanted to roll his eyes like Geralt was but he allowed the Margrave to have his moment. Vianne really didn’t need long to make up her mind for which Emhyr was thankful.

She agreed, much to her mother's dismay.

And as the Margrave flushed in his victory he declared that he would find a priest to marry them posthaste, Emhyr ordered the young man to stay himself.  
There was one thing he could do that would stop his mother from raising a holy hell when they returned to Nilfgaard.

“I will marry you,” he said and stood up from his desk, coming over to them. The Margrave who knew the honour of having the Cardinal Hight Priest marry them almost burst with pride.

It was a simple ceremony and he did it without any fanfare, he led the sermon of Marriage and in the light of the sun coming through the windows blessed the union between the two of them.

Her mother sobbing behind him.

When Mererid ushered the three of them out he turned and looked at Geralt, he had sensed the man's amusement from behind him while he had married them.

“I don’t know why the sight of you marrying that boy and girl made me want to laugh but it did.”

Emhyr shook his head, “Do you have a thing against marriage?”

“No of course not, but I never thought I'd see you marry anyone.”

“It's not something I do on a regular basis but I do marry some of the most important nobles in Nilfgaard, its considered an honour. It will be Ciri’s duty when she becomes Empress.”

“Poor girl,” muttered Geralt.  
Emhyr smirked, “She already has the duty of marrying someone on the first day after her coronation.”

“Who?”

Emhyr couldn’t resist, “Me.”

Geralt was silent looking so puzzled that Emhyr couldn’t help the chuckle.

“You’re getting married?”

“Yes.”

He saw anger and shock in those amber eyes and knew he had to stop the tease, Geralt wasn’t getting it, he took hold of Geralt's clenched fist.

“It would be more appropriate to say, you and I, if you’ll have me,” he said softly.

Geralt's jaw hit the ground, and he spluttered, Emhyr had done it, he had surprised his witcher to the point where he had no idea what to say or do. “Just think about it, I retire soon and I want it to be at your side, whereever you and I end up.”

“But we’re men.”

“And that has no bearing in Nilfgaard Geralt, especially for two men considered past their prime. As I said think about it, I don’t need an answer now.” Geralt still looked like a man that had been hit by a harpy so he dropped the subject, but decided a kiss was in order.

And he did just that, he was the Emperor after all and if he couldn’t indulge a little in the man he loved than life really wasn’t worth the headache of being in love.

 

  
Emhyr sat straight on his horse Infinite, his bearing regal, dressed for warmth because even though it was the middle of spring it was still cold in the north. His crown graced his brow and his cloak fell from his shoulders in draping waves. From the black boots to the gold crown there was no mistaking who he was and the Procession through the city went quickly and with a little more fanfare than when he had entered. 

It might have to do with the events in the last few days but the common folk of Aedirn seemed a little more pleased to see him. They were cheering.

Or it might have something to do with the young Princess in his lap.

Princess Varelkar sat side-saddle before Emhyr on Infinity, she was dressed in a black and red dress with yellow banding, and while he preferred his foster daughter in happier colours he couldn’t fault Yennefer for dressing the child in these particular colours.

They were the colours of Aedirn after all.  
He had had a little crown fashioned and the gold and gem encrusted thing was woven into Elka’s curls. 

The pennants of Nilfgaard and Aedirn flew in the wind and he led the procession out of Gulet, Varelkar waving to the masses, who were mostly cheering at her, it boded well for her future when she returned to Aedirn as its Queen.

But even through it all, Geralt was just behind them and the mages had crafted a shield so powerful that nothing was getting through it. He wouldn’t risk her life.

Before long they were out of the city and coming to the staging grounds of the Progress where Emhyr's Procession broke up, he delivered Elka to her carriage where Yennefer was waiting young Baldwin with her, the boy excited as Elka. Emhyr saw a black and white cat on the floor of the carriage as Elka scrambled up the steps and into it. Puss Puss was coming as well.

Geralt had sat the boy down and told him what he wanted to do for Baldwin, the young boy who had been instrumental in aiding Emhyr at that last possible second had understood his position, he had confessed to Geralt that he expected to be tossed in the street, after all he was a peasant not a noble, or a royal.  
Geralt had assured the boy he had a place in his estate at Corvo Bianco, a place to grow and thrive if he put his mind to it. The boy had leapt at the chance.

The children seen to Emhyr and Geralt went to the area where he would be riding, at least for the first part of the day.

Then he was using the carriage, he had work to do, and unfortunately it didn’t involve Geralt, it did however involve several meetings and a lot of reports and orders. His work was never ending, but it was work he thrived with.

And as he and Geralt took their places in the line he couldn’t help the smile tugging on his lips when he looked at Geralt, the man still hadn’t given him a response to his question.

In fact he had keep asking Emhyr ‘was he sure’ ‘did he mean it’ ‘why’. And Emhyr had patiently explained each and every time. He loved Geralt. Geralt had become his world.

And he wanted the world to know it.

“Well then beloved, shall we see what the next stage of our journey brings?”

“I hope to all that is holy that it's not like the last week,” muttered Geralt.

“Oh I’m sure that part is over and done with.”

He heard ard’Enthiel’s voice carry over, the order to ready the line. He was ready, but the Progress came together as they made ready the line, and then they waited for the order to move.

It really was done with military precision.  
And as the progress moved off, the sun on his face the wind fluttering about him he saw Geralt looking at him, a rather shocked look on his face.

“What is it?.”

“Nothing” said his recalcitrant lover.

Emhyr shook his head fondly, he would let Geralt keep his secrets, for now.  
But Geralt surprised him, he leaned a little closer to him over his horse, “Yes.”

“Hmm, Yes what?”

“The answer to your question,” replied his lover sitting back in the saddle, a smile on his lips. “Yes.”

It was safe to say that it wasn’t often that Emhyr was shocked, he usually had a firm grasp on what was going on around him and never let that surprise show, but Geralt shocked him. 

He should have expected the dratted man to say yes at the worst possible time, and he had.

He frowned at Geralt who only smiled wider.

“Adventis,” Emhyr called.

“Sire?”

“Move my meetings for the rest of the day until tomorrow and Thursday. I don’t wish to be disturbed.”

“Yes Sire,” he heard to panic in Adventis’ voice, aware that he had just made his secretary’s job that much harder.  
Geralt's smile turned into a smirk, “I don’t know why you're smiling witcher, you will accompany me in the carriage for the remainder of the day.” 

“Oh but you wanted me to clear the forest –“ Geralt started to say.

“I've clearly changed my mind, you will accompany me when we stop to rest,” as orders went it made his day to issue it.  
And he felt like laughing along with Geralt when the witcher tilted back his head and laughed, oh how he loved this man, he looked forward to every waking day with him.

And in time he and Geralt would be more to each other than lovers, now that was a day he could look forward to with even more delight. After all tomorrow was a new day.

And a new adventure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add, Puss Puss is based on my Beta’s beloved old boy who passed away a couple of months ago. He was a dear thing and is very much missed. Hope I got him right Katastrophe


	4. In Nilfgaard - Never have I ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there 👋. I need to explain a bit about this chapter, it’s set after the progress, in Nilfgaard and is out of sequence to the next chapter so do take that into consideration when reading this and yes it’s a game of never have I ever...  
> I have however I’ve changed the cannon where Lambert teaches Geralt and Eskel to its a witchers game played when wintering.

 

 

Never have I ever.

Emhyr var Emreis walked the halls of his palace with one of the most unusual creatures he had ever had the pleasure of meeting on his arm, one in whose company he had found a firm and solid friendship.

Takara Ayakashi, enigma and mystery all tied up in a surprise. He couldn’t figure her out, all he knew was that she didn’t respond as a human would and therefore was unpredictable, but then again as a Kitsune she wasn’t human and therefore not something he would ever be able to understand. He also found that he didn’t want to, her being a surprise had him guessing her actions and enjoying their friendship.

He had always thought humans were easy to understand, you only needed to know their weaknesses and their strengths, from there you could manipulate them to do what you needed them to do. It had worked for him for over 2 decades and here he was, Emperor of the North and South. A master manipulator and a brilliant ruler.  
As they came to the Imperial wing, his guard snapped to attention and opened the door, one of them stepping forward, indicating that he had news for Emhyr to hear.

Takara sniffed the air, “It appears you have company in your quarters tonight,” she said.

The guard blinked and bowed again, “Yes Lady Ayakashi, Sir Geralt, Master Eskel, Captain ard’Enthiel and Master Lanfare are in the recreation room, Sir Geralt said to inform you they were waiting for you Sire.”

Emhyr paused, “I don’t recall issuing such an invitation, so I’m assuming Geralt has decided to invade my domain.”

“He’s good at that,” she chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He escorted her into the recreation room to find the large card table was was occupied by Gwent cards, glasses and a few bottles of that witcher brew that made his head spin and a bottle of wine and various liqueurs.

His captain sat next to his lover, and his estimable healer/ancestor was siting next to Geralt, which left the two head positions on the table open. 

“Now what is all this?” He asked curious.

“We’re about to play a witchers game,” said Geralt cheerfully his amber eyes dancing with unabashed glee.

“Never have I ever,” murmured Takara, shaking her head, her ears twitching a little which they did when she got excited he had noticed.

“Never have you what?” Said Emhyr puzzled.

“That’s the name of the game, when witchers get together after a year or years apart it seems to be the game of choice, I remember witchers coming back to winter at the keep and for weeks the place would stink while one of them took turns to brew up white gull. Then the first night the mountain passes had snowed in they played never have I ever.”

“Memories,” said Eskel with a chuckle, “Hey wolf?”

Geralt grinned, “Those were some great times.” He looked at Emhyr, and smiled up at him, “It’s a drinking game, and you are joining.”

Emhyr arched one elegant brow, oh was he now, “I hate to decline, I’m sure you’re all going to enjoy yourselves, but I have never partaken in a drinking game and Takara and I have a shoji game to play.” He nodded his head at the small group, then went to look at Takara, but Geralt's expression had him pausing.

“Oh you don’t understand beloved.” purred Geralt, a smug smile that had Emhyr narrowing his eyes at him, “You owe me and I’m calling it in.”

Emhyr was silent thinking back to when he owed Geralt, “That Gwent game in Gulet,” he growled, Geralt nodded, he cursed fluently in Orfirei mainly because he knew Geralt didn’t know the language and he really didn’t want Geralt to know what he was thinking about doing to him.

Takara chuckled and said “ya li ambratwr, Emhyr you’ve been drafted into a witcher's game,” it appeared she knew the language though, she let go of his arm and walked around the table to sit at the lower end, sitting next to Eskel with Lanfare on the other side, leaving him to take the head of the table next to Geralt and his Captain, who had been silent throughout the exchange. 

“How did you get roped into this Captain?” he asked as he gracefully took his seat.

“Same way you did sire,” said ard’Enthiel, his tone contrite.

“Seems we’ve been played, well then considering this in all in good fun, Captain you may refer to me by my name, and nothing that gets said or done in this room goes beyond these walls.”

Fainrael looked very surprised at Emhyr’s words but he nodded his head, slightly flushed.

“I’ve already activated the silence orb,” remarked Geralt as he picked up his deck and started gathering his cards to put them away. Those who had been playing did the same.

“And I’ll know if anyone tries anything,” said Takara, her amber eyes glowing from across the table and her tails dancing a little too excitedly he suddenly realised she was looking forward to this.

“My dearest lady, a gift for you,” Eskel suddenly picked up a decorated blue glass bottle with a wax seal. He presented it to Takara with a flourish.  
She took it, cracked the seal with her claw and uncorked it, she didn’t need to raise the bottle to sniff it, she looked pleasantly surprised, “Shochu?”

“I have a good kilo bag of rice in my room too for you,” her eyes lit right up, delighted it seemed. She took a small glass cup and poured a measure of the liquid then proceeded to sip it and enjoyed every second of it.

“Rice?” He asked, he hadn’t heard of rice so was curious.

“It’s a grain from far far away, Takara’s favourite food, when she has it.” 

“It’s a staple in some parts of this world, much like wheat is here and in my own world but it isn’t grown around here.”

She took another sip and looked at Eskel, “Well then, it looks like I will be playing, you brewed this very strong,”

“That was the intention,” the Witcher said smugly and Emhyr got the impression that this was a game between them.

“Your playing?”

“She damn well better, I will see you under the table tonight Lady who walks the Keep,” rumbled Geralt he had finished with his cards and was putting another small glass cup infront of Emhyr, a bottle of cherry cordial went with it. He smiled at him and Emhyr was resolved that what ever came of tonight he was going to get back at Geralt for this.

“Child of honour and fire, no witcher has ever drunk me under the table.”

“Challenge accepted,” both witcher’s said a sharp almost predatory grin on their scarred faces and Emhyr really wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

“Well then, it needs to be stronger,” and he saw her power take shape around the bottle making it glow brightly. “There, now it’s the strength I enjoy and one you might be able to succeed in your chosen task, but Eskel I thank you ever so much, it’s a delightful gift.”

“Well then, I for one am curious how this is played,” said Lanfare and Emhyr wondered how his ancestor had managed to be pulled in to this, Lanfare smiled, “I was asked,” he said before Emhyr could.  
Both Geralt and Eskel looked to Takara and Takara gave a smile unlike anything he had seen from her before.

“It’s easy, we all take turns to ask a question, the question starts with never have I ever, those who have done it take the drink, if someone calls you out on not drinking when you should have, I moderate, if it’s a lie you drink double, if it’s a false accusation the accuser drinks a shot and the one who drinks wears the hat of shame.” With alacrity Geralt reached under his chair and pulled out a concoction made of feathers, silk flowers lace, rope he recognised that green and silver rope and – was that a phallus anchored to the top? 

“I think you excelled yourself in crafting that,” rasped Eskel when he stopped laughing, Geralt grinned. 

“And what is the aim of the game?” asked Lanfare, his own eyes dancing in amusement.

“It's simple, get your compatriots as drunk as you can, now there might be a story involved, it's up to the person if they wish to tell it or not, but promises can be made.”

Well thought Emhyr as Takara raised her glass and saluted them all “Kanpai,” she said and knocked back the drink.

“That’s really not fair, Witcher’s have a huge tolerance for alcohol,” remarked Fainrael with a groan.

“Ah Captain these two are drunk already so their halfway there, it's me you have to worry about,” she smiled at him flashing her fangs.

“It's why you Lanfare and Emhyr are drinking the liquors not the hard stuff,” said Eskel. “Geralt and I thought we would give you guys a handicap.”

“Considering this is your first time and all,” said his lover that smug smirk was on his lips again which made Emhyr really want to kiss it off.  
Emhyr narrowed his eyes, so ask questions to get the others drunk, and he smirked, well this would prove very interesting.

He picked up the small cup, a mouthful really and toasted the room, “To an interesting night ladies and gentlemen.”

And knocked back the drink.

 

Geralt grinned, time to get this show on the road. “As is tradition, My Lady would you start?”

Takara smiled and gracefully nodded her head, “It would be my pleasure, the first main round we keep it simple so that the others understand,” she narrowed her eyes at Geralt and Eskel, but both men nodded, “Well then, here we go, Never have I ever killed a man.”

Geralt and Eskel groaned, “Too easy,” he grumbled, and knocked back their drinks, as questions went it was an easy one and Geralt knew that she was doing it so that everyone else could see what was the play. Everyone took a drink and refilled their glasses.

“There we go, it's that simple, and I think it’s Eskel's turn.”

Eskel grinned and asked his own question and the table took a round as they all got into the game, the questions were fun and after the 2nd main round it was Lanfare who took it up a notch.

“Never have I ever fallen off my horse in front of my command.”

Fainrael muttered under his breath and knocked back a shot, and they all had a chuckle, “When and how?” Asked Eskel with a laugh. 

“2 years ago, I believe you fell asleep in the saddle and a snake reared your horse,” remarked Emhyr, “Could happen to anyone.”

“We’ll go with that story Sire,” said Fainrael with a sigh.

Takara smiled and said, “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.”

Geralt sighed, it was the first sexually orientated question of the night and when the Nilfgaardian's got over the shock of it everyone but Takara knocked back a shot. Lanfare a slight blush on his cheeks, Emhyr looked away then both he and Geralt knocked back shots... there were too many thrones not too

“I don’t want details,” she murmured with amusement, oh thank the God's for that.  


“Ok Wolf, here’s one for you,” Eskel picked up his shot glass and saluted Geralt, who narrowed his eyes at his friend. What the fuck was he planning he thought, knowing what Eskel knew about him this could be bad.

Eskel grinned, “Never have I ever gotten dressed in my former sorceress’s lovers designer dress specifically to entice a bevy of sorcerous beauties for our delectation.”

“Fuck you,” he growled, not believing that Eskel had the balls to bring up that disaster.

“Oh, now this is a story I have’t heard,” said Takara, smiling broadly.

“Why Geralt, I am shocked,” murmured Emhyr his eyes dancing, “Which sorceress are we talking about?” Geralt groaned and banged his head on the table a few times. Fucking traitor of a best friend.

“We were going to invite the entire lodge, well Wolf, mouth it,” Eskel shot at him and he sat up, glaring at him.

Geralt growled picked up his shot of white gull and downed it fully expecting Eskel to follow suit but the bastard put his shot down, full.

“Oi, you crazy prick, you were as gussied up as me and Lambert that night, drink it.” He said pointing at Eskel's drink, the prick just smiled at him, an evil smile, one that Lambert would be proud of.

“Wasn’t my lover's dress,” rasped his friend and then proceeded to tell the table the entire story. Including the part when they drunk called Hemmelfart via megascope instead of the lodge. In hindsight the entire night could have ended with them all cursed into oblivion.

Fuck, Geralt narrowed his eyes, the bastard had played him... this was war, Eskel might have launched the first stone, but he was going to ruin him.

Everyone laughed at Eskel's masterful telling and Geralt saw the gleam in Emhyr's eyes, in fact all of the new players suddenly understood just how this game could be played. 

Fainrael thought about it for a minute and then smiled, “Never have I ever been arrested.”

Geralt sighed so did Eskel and both knocked back their drinks, Emhyr just shook his head but the surprise came when Lanfare who hadn’t moved at first, growled then knocked back his own glass  
Geralt's jaw dropped, so did Emhyr's.

“Lanfare, that’s a shock,” said Fainrael.

“It was a long time ago and it was because of drunken shenanigans like this.” The elf said it firmly and even Geralt knew there was no getting a story out of him for that.

Emhyr smiled at the table when it was his turn and Geralt thought it wasn’t a smile he really wanted levelled at him, maybe roping his lover in hadn't been the best of ideas, “Never have I ever had sex with a non-human, elves not included in that statement.”

Geralt groaned, banged his head once on the table, and then drank his drink. Eskel muttered under his breath and did the same but Geralt knew about that so it didn’t surprise him as much as it surprised Fainrael.

“Eskel!” Said the shocked captain, “What on earth?”

“Plough one succubus and get a reputation huh mate,” Geralt said sweetly across the table as Eskel just thumped his forehead on the table softly. 

“Fuck off Wolf,” growled the other witcher as he sat back up, “I’m pretty sure you ploughed one too.”

“Have not.”

“Then what the fuck did you fuck to make you swallow that?” The Witcher said his eyes almost bugging out his head, because there really was only one other creature that Geralt would have fucked.

He was silent, not intending on answering Eskel's question so the other man could stew when Emhyr leaned forward his brown eyes holding a dark promise in them that had Geralt swallowing, “Geralt, I promise you that unless you answer that question, Green blue and silver.”

Eskel sucked in a breath, “Ohhhhh you're fucked,” he sang, “You know what? Don’t want to know now,” he said smugly, “You can have that.”

Geralt flipped off his friend with two fingers in a Rivia gesture, if there was one ring combination that was pure evil it was that, he swore, Emhyr would do it too, “If you must know, it was a higher vampire, and one very drunken night, a female dwarf, God's that was decades ago.”

“You’ve got balls you crazy bastard, what if she ripped your throat out?” Eskel said shaking his head

“Never said it was a she, and I’d trust that vampire with my life,” said Geralt back at him, “My turn now to embarrass the lot of you, never have I ever slept with more than one person at the same time.” He picked up his shot and slammed it back.

You could have heard crickets in the background as nobody moved to take a shot, Emhyr was the first to chuckle, “Well then you just managed to dig yourself into a hole, and just for reference I am jealous lover, I don’t share - ever.”

“Fuck wolf, I never had the opportunity, certainly wasn’t paying for it,” Eskel managed to say while laughing.

“His majesty and I think alike,” murmured Fainrael with a smile his shoulders slightly shaking in mirth.

“Not my thing Master Witcher, although there's no judgement here,” said Lanfare with false gentleness as his grey eyes danced.

“Great,” was all he said sarcastically, that didn’t go quite as he had planned it.

“Child if it makes you feel any better,” he looked over at Takara, her voice light and laughing, his eyes widened, she had raised her glass, “Kampai” and she knocked back her glass.

Well fuck me, he thought in dawning horror at the implication, but he got the pleasure of seeing Eskel recoil, “Awwww no, no, no” said his best friend, “That’s not on.”

“Thanks Takara, but it decidedly does not make me feel better,” was all he could say as the table erupted into laughter.

“My dearest Takara,” purred Emhyr, “You are a delight.”

“I should think my dear Emhyr, I have lived a long - _long_ life and I have done _many_ \- many things in that life, my youth was a little wild.” she purred back at him, a sharp and decadent smile on her lips.

Yeah this wasn’t how that was supposed to go down Geralt thought and he whimpered. Putting his head which was now lightly furred on the table.

“What do we say to a light repast for the table?” Asked Emhyr and Geralt felt his lover's fingers card into his hair to massage his scalp.

“Yeah food would be good,” he muffled into the fine wood grain.  
The game paused long enough for Emhyr to contact Mererid for supper, and then it continued with even more cringing embarrassment.

“If we continue on with the theme of sex,” said Lanfare, “I have one for you all, because I’m quite drunk and I don’t want to drink this round. Never have I ever had sex with a witcher.”

Fainrael and Emhyr both saluted each other and knocked back their drinks, Geralt and Eskel shook their heads and did the same.

“So it's true then, Witcher’s often sleep with each other?” Said Emhyr with a chuckle.

“Not much sleeping being done especially once they were old enough to understand the pleasure of the flesh,” murmured Takara as she raised her drink and swallowed it.

Eskel groaned, “Seriously enough with the sex questions now, I’m learning things I didn’t need to know.”

“Ever,” said Geralt as he put his head back down, his head was starting to spin a bit, who the hell he the thought. “Who had balls big to plough Takara?” he slurred out not thinking about how he was phrasing it and got a wallop on the head from Emhyr for the question.

“Let me answer that question, why do you think I like Witcher’s so much? You don’t break easily.”

“Wolf?” Hissed Eskel.

“Whaaa?” He managed.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Eskel, you’re a genius.” he said.  
He heard a knock at the door and the smell of food as several servants came and placed various trays of delicacies on the table.

“Mererid, you may stay and serve, everyone else will leave.” Emhyr ordered, Geralt knew you couldn’t torture anything out of the Chamberlain, he could stay, maybe he could join in? Nah, there was no way the man would join in. Although it would be good to see him relax and unwind, maybe next time?

He sat back up deciding he had inspected the grain of the table for long enough and decided to fill up his plate, he would feel a little less drunk with some food in his stomach.

The six of them ate, trading jokes and elaborating on some stories that had been intimated at during the game, and Geralt found himself laughing at Emhyr's tale of how he had been kicked out of a tavern in his younger days when married to Pavetta.

Soon the respite was finished and Takara filled her glass, “Interlude over gentlemen, shall we? Both Geralt and Eskel are almost 2 sheets to the wind and I believe master Lanfare isn’t far behind them.”

“And you?” Asked Emhyr his eyes laughing

“Completely sober,” was her reply and Geralt knew it to be true, she had never failed at never have I ever. Her smile turned decidedly vicious and she looked at him, “Never have I ever been ploughed over a map of Novigrad.”

“Urrrgh” Geralt groaned, “You're not being nice!”

“No I’m not,” she murmured sweetly flashing her fangs at him.

“Pick on Eskel,” he grunted.

“I plan to, Now drink.”

“Why couldn’t you have said ploughed the Witcher over the map of Novigrad?”

“Because you asked who had the balls to plough me, now stop complaining and drink it, or wear the hat of shame.”

“Meanie,” he drank the white gull, fuck Eskel had brewed that strong. He frowned and in his inebriated haze a thought occurred, Eskel had brewed the batch really strong. He leaned across the table and picked up Eskel's almost finished bottle of white gull and tossed back the last mouthful. Busted.

“You’re a bastard,” he rasped glaring at his friend.

Ever unrepentant at being caught he shrugged his shoulders.

“Pussy,” Geralt growled, there was a rule to this, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Geralt are you accusing Eskel of supplying you with stronger spirits?” said Takara, she was laughing.

“Yep,” he perked up, Takara knew the rules he thought, she would fix this.

“How answers the accused?” she said pointing at Eskel “And do remember I can smell a lie.” The Nilfgaardian's were laughing, Emhyr shaking his head.

Eskel swore, “Done and guilty,” Takara reached over to him with the blue bottle that he had given her and in the wine glass poured a fairly generous measure, about five measure of the small glass.

“Down that and wear the hat of shame.” 

Yes that was it! That was the rule!

He giggled as Eskel swore and downed the potent drink, the witcher gasped at the end, thumping his chest and going red in the face.

“Fuck me that’s strong, you could poison a rock troll with that stuff.” He managed to gasp out. And much to Geralt's delight swayed in his chair, blinking a bit and looking like he’d been hit upside the head by a harpy.

“And once again look who can’t hold his liquor.” he slurred.

Fainrael snickered and reached out to the middle of the table picking up the hat of shame and placing it on his lover's head, the phallus stood up straight from the flowers lace and rope adorning it.

“You _reaaaalllly_ do look like a dick head right about now love,” said the Captain, his own words a little on the slurred side. He pulled Eskel in by his collar and gave him a sloppy kiss that had the other witcher smiling like an idiot.

“And I believe it's Eskel's turn,” murmured Takara, keeping the game moving. 

“Ahhh never have I ever pulled a Dandelion,” he managed to say.  
Geralt snorted and Takara shook her head.

“A what?”Lanfare managed to ask, blinking at them all blearily.

“A Dandelion is when you have to jump out your lover's window half naked being chased by her husband, father, brother, uncle or all of them,” said Geralt and then he snickered, “Named after a certain Viscount.”

“We get who it's named after, Pankeratz’s reputation precedes him,” said Emhyr dryly, as he blinked a couple of times.

But Fainrael frowned and with a drunken exaggeration to his movements said, “Does the husband count if the wife catches you?”

Eskel managed to perk up at that, “You were caught by the wife? Smooth one there lover.”

Fainrael smirked, “I left him strung up in gold rope too.” he said reminiscently.

“The table decides, does that count as a Dandelion?” asked Takara, and everyone agreed, that counted.

Fainrael took his drink and hiccuped, “Never have I ever been this drunk.” He said with a giggle.

Before Geralt and Eskel could take their drinks Takara said, “You two have been far worse.” 

Ohh yeah thought Geralt, and perked up, he had been far drunker than this.  
Emhyr groaned and took his shot as did Fainrael but Lanfare shook his head.

“Not there yet, but sooooo close.”

Emhyr looked around the room and even Geralt could see he wasn’t sober, his brown eyes glazed but he was impressed, he held his liquor very well, he looked at Geralt and Geralt saw a rather sappy smile on his lips.

“Never have I ever willingly lied to the one I love.” He proclaimed, loudly. Okay, thought Geralt, he was drunker than he thought and Emhyr reached out to touch Geralt's cheek, “I do love you.” he said, his expression saying it all.

“Oh you’re a loving drunk,” Geralt managed to say as the room swam about him but he smiled goofily at his lover, oh he loved him so much.

“And I will tell the world.” Emhyr said grandly as he stood up swaying as he did. Geralt was all for that, he wanted the world to know he was Emhyr's too. So he stood up as well, fully intending on following his Emperor to the moon and back if he commanded it. His legs didn’t want to work so he looked down at them, still there he thought, hadn’t been taken off by a fiend. He bent down a little further, his feet were still -.

It was in that instance as the floor came up to meet him that he realised the floor really was beautifully tiled. And then he thought nothing at all.

 

  
Geralt woke when the light from the large windows hit him in the face, he stretched popping joints and sat up, feeling the silk of Emhyr's sheets slide down his chest to pool at his waist.

Right he thought as he moved his tongue around his dry mouth tasting the remains of white gull, he looked at his arms, no tattoo there, picked up the sheet and inspected down below, no tattoo’s there.

So far so good.

He knew he’d been drinking, he knew he’d probably had a great time, the last thing he recalled was the admiring the craftsmanship of the inlaid wooden table in the recreation room.

He looked over at Emhyr who was snoring rather loudly, on his back arm above his head. Geralt smiled, but decided against waking him. Which made him pause and look at the sun's angle again, huh, he really should be awake by now.

As he slid out of bed, he threw on the robe left for him and grabbed the pitcher of water on the bedside and poured himself a glass of water, then padded across the floor of Emhyr's bed chamber and found Mererid in the other room.

“Sir Geralt.” said the man, his tone acidic and not his usual dry tone.  
Well he’d pissed the man off, “If looks could kill Mererid I’d surely be dead from the look you're giving me, did I do anything last night that would account for it.” He drank the glass and put it down.

The chamberlain's look only changed to worse, “I spent considerable time last night trying to stop his Imperial Majesty from scaling the outside of the golden tower to proclaim to the City just how much he loves you, this was after you and he decided skinny dipping in the water gardens of the palace was a good idea.” 

Ahh thought Geralt no wonder the man was pissed, then he thought about where the palace water gardens were situated,

“Oh fuck me, how many saw?” He panicked, if Emhyr found out that half the palace had seen his naked ass frolicking in fountains and ponds he would take it out on Geralt's ass.

“The Brigade cleared out the entirety of the wing but her Imperial Highness is wanting to have words with you this morning.” 

“Oh thank fuck for that,” he breathed then winced, yeah he bet Ciri was going to want words with him and knowing her it wasn’t going to be Goddess bless you.

“Mererid.” called an imperious voice from the bed chamber, Geralt couldn’t help but note the voice shook a little, he winced. 

Mererid took off back stiff and arms behind him entering Emhyr's chamber before Geralt could. Geralt saw that

Emhyr was still on his back but the sunlight had moved to Emhyr's face and he had covered his eyes with his arm.

“Shut the damn curtains and cancel everything.” growled the Emperor “then send for Lanfare, I have the worst possible headache.”

“At once sire.” said Mererid moving to close the curtains, when the room was darker and Mererid had left glaring at Geralt as he did, Geralt moved up to pour Emhyr a glass of water and saw that one bloodshot brown eye was balefully glaring at him.

“This is your fault witcher,” Emhyr growled.

“Technically I didn’t force those drinks down your throat,” he pointed out and received a glare that made him wince, probably shouldn’t have said that he thought.

“You pulled the favour card,” he snapped back and then winced his hand shifting to rub his temple.

“Here.” said Geralt going to hand him the glass, and then had to help Emhyr up, he let out a groan when Geralt did pull him into a sitting position.

“I'm aching, why am I stiff and aching?” his lover managed to say, as he took the glass and drank it all in one hit.

“Ah, not too sure about that,” Geralt said, not saying that he apparently tried to scale a building, “at least you didn’t wake up with a tattoo.”

“Emhyr paused and looked him over eyes narrowed, “You what?” 

“Oh not this time, once when I was completely out of my gourd I woke up with a tattoo. Being friendly with a sorceress made it disappear.” he sat on the bed as Emhyr pulled up his leg and leaned on his knee, glass dangling from his hand.

“Bad hangover?”

“I’ve never felt anything this nasty before, then again I have never drank that much before.” muttered Emhyr so Geralt rubbed his and over his lover's back in comforting circles. 

“We’ll wait for Lanfare, he’s more than likely got a sure-fire way to cure a hangover, being the Emperor there's no way he’ll deny you.”

“What was your cure? Some infernal Witcher brew?”

“Nah, didn’t drink enough or long enough to get a hangover, I got a little dehydrated but no hang-“

The glare he got was scorching, “Are you telling me that I am the only one who woke up feeling like this?” Emhyrs growl could sometimes be worse than his bite, this was heading into dangerous territory.

“Theres a safe bet that Lanfare and ard’Enthiel are feeling the same way.” he said quickly.

“Actually Lanfare is still asleep and took something for a hangover before he went to bed, and the Captain started his morning on time but a little pale.” said Takara as she swept into the room immediately followed by Mererid with a tray.

“I need Lanfare,” grumbled Emhyr at her.

“I apologise but I told Mererid not to wake him, I wore him out last night.”  
Geralt frowned, wore him out? He really needed to talk to Takara about keeping Emhyr's personal attendants up all night, Lanfare might have a bit of leeway but others wouldn’t.

She pulled out a vial and took a glass off the tray, Geralt smelt oranges so it was safe to say it was orange juice and she poured the vial into the drink.

“Lanfare did tell me to give you this if you asked for him, it was easy to assume you would ask for him especially after you tried to climb the bell tower.” Geralt winced as Emhyr paused in taking the proffered glass.

“I did what now?”

“Master Mererid did a wonderful job in ensuring you didn’t get higher than the first level and the guard managed to clear the wing so you and Geralt were alone in your shenanigans but I wouldn’t be surprised if you're feeling a little sore and a lot sorry for yourself.” she said cheerfully.

Emhyr took the glass, stared at her and Mererid then downed the contents.  
Within seconds Geralt saw the tension in his face melt away and the stiffness in his shoulders relax, “Mererid, I want a full recounting on exactly what went on last night, you may give it to me at breakfast, I suddenly feel hungry enough to eat now.” 

Mererid bowed and left to organise Emhyr and Geralt's breakfast, “Should I tell Adventis to belay the order to cancel your day?” asked Takara as she cocked her head to watch him, “Now that you're feeling better.”

“No, I think I’ll spend the day ensuring a certain Witcher understands that I am not amused, how much unamused I’ll be depends on what Mererid tells me.”

Geralt swore under his breath and looked at the bed posts, yeah looked like he was about to become acquainted with them. Hadn’t taken him long this time either.

Takara gave a slight chuckle, then reached into her sleeve of her pink and grey kimono and pulled out a dented crown, “I took this off your Grandfather's statue this morning, I am unsure how it got there.” she handed it to Emhyr who stared at it and fingered the dent. “I’m also unsure how it was decorated with griffin feathers.”

Another glare winged its way to Geralt, oh yeah, he remembered that, “Oops my bad.” was all he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tell Lanfare I want a word when he gets up soon.” he said to Takara, she nodded her head a sly smile on her lips.

“Certainly but I don’t think he’ll be up soon,” she said as she walked towards the door

“Takara do remember that humans and elves need sleep, talking all night isn’t good for them.” Geralt called after her, trying to get her to stay just a little longer, Emhyr wouldn’t do anything to him while she stayed.

She paused at the door and turned, the smile was that much more slyer, “Geralt, child, whoever said we were up talking?” she all but purred, “Elves while not as sturdy as witcher's are extremely agile in bed,” she then walked out, the sway of her hips just a shade this side of indecent.

Geralt blinked, blinked again and then suddenly he realised what she had said, his jaw dropped. Lanfare? Takara?

“Well,” said Emhyr, who looked about as stunned as Geralt felt, “You wonder who had the balls to – ah – have sex with Takara, now we know.”

Breakfast found Geralt tied to the chair and being hand-fed by Emhyr, this was new and right now he didn’t know how he felt about it. 

Mererid's intoning voice wasn’t something he could ignore as the chamberlain listed all the things he and Emhyr had gotten up to during the two hours between leaving the Imperial wing and Emhyr passing out, apparently Geralt was the one who carted them back to bed. 

He could be thankful for that at least.

“And just why wasn’t I invited to play never have I ever?” Came a strident voice as the double doors to the dining room were flung open with a gust of salt and pine scented power.

Awww hell, Ciri had arrived.

His foster daughter swept into the room in a swirl of green and white, her long hair bound and crowned the dress flowing around her in a way that said I am a princess hear me roar. And roaring she was.

“You had that engagement to go to with Lord Voorhis at his family’s estate” he said.

“You could have waited,” she spouted, damn it, her feelings were hurt.

“No, Emhyr's full up for the next month and Takara was only here for their game, besides there are questions asked in never have I ever that I seriously don’t need to know the answer to.”

“I’ll second that.” said Emhyr as he forked another bit of apple and held it up to Geralt's mouth, he bit it.

Ciri watched the exchange puzzled, “Did you hurt yourself when you climbed my Grandfather's statue, you're not moving.”  
Emhyr paused, “He’s tied up, so that’s how my crown got up there?”

“Captain Groer told me when I arrived home,” she smiled sweetly at them, Geralt wasn’t fooled, “I got to the gardens in time to see father catapult out of the pond yelling that something was nibbling on his willy and it wasn’t you, that’s when Mererid starting chasing him around trying to get him into a robe. I left after that, there are somethings that a daughter does not need to be subjected too.” He choked on his apple and stared at her in horror, there wasn’t much else he could do.

The silence deepened taking on a dangerous hush and Geralt groaned, someone just put him out of his misery him he thought, because Emhyr just might.

“Ciri, _Why_?” he said pleadingly into the table as he put his forehead on it.

“Ha, how do think I felt to see both my father's galavanting around the Imperial water gardens naked, thats a sight that stays with a girl you know.”

“Mererid, is that true?” Emhyr murmured darkly, Geralt whimpered.

“Yes sire, ahh Sir Geralt killed the goldfish responsible for assaulting you though.” He thought Mererid was trying to lessen the impact for Geralt so he looked up to thank the man but saw an evil glint in those hazel eyes, yeah, maybe not he thumped his head back down and banged his forehead a couple of times.

“Tell Adventis to clear my schedule for the week, I don’t care how he does it, I want it freed.”

Yep, he was toast. Emhyr got inventive when he had him tied up to the bed posts at Loc Grim, Geralt had no idea how inventive he could get here, he had more things to play with here.

He felt Emhyr's fingers card into his hair and his head was pulled back gently so he was eye to eye with his lover.

“Geralt,” Emhyr crooned, “Beloved, you're not leaving these rooms for a week,” he let go of him and Geralt sat back up.

“I’ll ensure that anything that needs your attention has mine father,” Cirilla said magnanimously and Emhyr looked over at his daughter a gleam in his eyes.

“Ciri, now that you’ve manipulated me into taking a week off and thrown your foster father under a carriage to get your way, go terrify Morvran for a while.”

Geralt's jaw dropped, she hadn’t? 

She gave Emhyr a unrepentant grin, a mock curtsy and sashayed out the room, shutting the doors behind her with her power. That little traitor he thought wildly, she had dobbed him in and left him to her father's tender mercies. “What the?”

“She really does take after me, she manipulated the entire scene to ensure she got what she wanted. She’s been badgering me all week for me to hand over the Trade Corporations bi-yearly convention. That’s tomorrow by the way.” Emhyr didn’t sound angry, he sounded very proud that his daughter had just gotten her way.

Geralt gaped at him, that little witch he thought.

Emhyr looked at him and his brown eyes deepened to warm dark honey, he leaned in so he was nose to nose with Geralt, “I think we’ll start with a little rope play. It will have to be with something other than the silver and green rope Fainrael gave us because that was festooned over a certain hat of shame. Maybe chains. And while you're tied up, I am going to make a trip into the City for a certain piece of equipment in a certain black book that had you so flustered back in Novigrad. And while I’m gone, I am going to see how long you last with the blue green and silver rings. I shouldn’t be gone for anymore than an hour or two.”

Oh he was well and truly fucked, he thought and whimpered.

Somehow, he was going to get Ciri for this.

 

Authors note:  
I have no idea of the Orfieri language but considering the information and design of Orfier I'm using the Arabic language as a tool.

Takara said, Oh my Emperor.

 

Hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

 


	5. Fanfares and Flowers

Fanfare and Flowers.

 

Geralt mindful that he had ridden Roach hard for the last few hours pulled his horse up to let him trot, he wasn’t that far from Corvo Bianco now. But there was no point in riding his mount into the ground to reach it.  
He had received a message yesterday morning, that his estate had a sudden influx of wraiths that had disrupted production of the wine and killed two workers, as the Imperial Progress was three days out from Toussaint at the time Emhyr had given his leave for Geralt to come and attend the matter. 

Telling Geralt to meet them in Beauclair when he was done.  
All well and good, he had packed a saddlebag and left not an hour after receiving the message. He arrived in Toussaint that morning, and had headed to Corvo the instant he had come out the Tir Na Bea Pass  
His poor horse slowed down and he gave him a pat along the sweat slick neck, “nearly there boy, I bet the kids have a whole bushel of berries for you to munch on too.”

Two steps later Roach suddenly became very skittish, Geralt immediately swept the area for any threat, his hand raised to pull one of his two swords. He cursed as a fog sprung up around his horses hooves and Roach gave a high pitch whicker in alarm, he pulled his silver blade and jump off Roach swatting him on his hindquarters. He really didn’t need to, his horse bolted as soon as his rider's weight left his back.

A wraith appeared beside Geralt with a shivering moan and swung at him with its sword, he dodged.  
Where the fuck had that come from he thought, there was nothing here to explain why there was a wraith here. He whirled flickering yrden as he did so giving himself time to trap it. It appeared caught and he sliced into it, its shrieks of agony filling the air.

It was a brutally quick fight and before long its wailing like scream of final death echoed over the fields, the fog dispersed and he was standing on the road fingering the large rent in his leather pants. Well at least he was in Toussaint he thought resigned to having to pay Lafarge a visit.

But mores to the point, he wondered as he turned in a full circle, why the hell was the road being haunted and considering he was a ten minute run from Corvo, he had a feeling this was connected. He whistled up his horse and waited, Roach was a no show, he grumbled damn thing probably took off for his stable.

He started the trek towards his home and before long saw the turn off into the estate. It looked deserted, barely anyone about, and there should have been for the hour of the day and time of the year, he saw three of the the field workers in the distance armed with swords, he frowned, silver swords judging from the gleam to them.  
If there was a problem of the magnitude he was beginning to think this might be then the Camerlengo should have had the knights brought in to deal with it or clear the people from the estate.  
As he walked towards the house he saw the area to the new cellar entrance was completely blocked off, peasant charms, powdered silver and salt and the metal door barred shut. He noticed the green glow of a wraith through the cellar door and his medallion hummed against his skin.

He stood there, arms crossed as he surveyed the mounds of earth that had been brought up from the cellar and had an epiphany, he groaned, he had signed off on B.B’s proposed extension to the cellars. What’s the bet that they broke into a damn elven crypt he thought, remembering the history of the estate and the fact that he had named the wine after the Elven Manor Gwyn Cerbin.

He sighed, well it could have been worse, as it was it was just wraith's, he’d stock up on a few moon dust bombs and some spectre oil then go flex his muscles out on them.  
He took in the improvements that had been made in the five years he’d been gone, the retaining rock and soil wall had collapsed 3 years ago after a wet autumn which had blocked off the cellar. He’d had to work a few contracts to pay for a new sandstone retaining wall, it had brought the cellar entrance back a bit but had evened out the entire wall. It looked fantastic he thought, seeing how someone, probably Marlene had planted climbing roses which had grown to cover the new wall. There was also the new stone balustrades along the upper walk and a new flight of stairs leading up to the manor. It had been expensive but now that he saw it, it was worth it. 

He looked around and saw how everything had been repainted, re-thatched, rewoven and in some parts, like the sheds rebuilt. The well was full and the gardens in full bloom, the scent of the late harvest grapes and roses permeated the air. It was with a sense of almost wonder that he took it all in, so different, yet the same and it was his, he couldn’t wait to show Emhyr, it wasn’t the same level of luxury his lover was used to but it was Geralt's and he wanted to share it with him.  
He saw Roach in the stables, tail swishing back and forth in agitation and waved at one of the estate workers who saw him. The man waved back and went running off presumably to inform everyone that he was back.  
Walking up the new steps to the manor proper he didn’t bother knocking but walked in and found B.B and Marlene, Marlene by the wall with a tray raised as a shield and B.B with a dagger held to his throat by a mercenary who was threatening to kill them.

Geralt froze, immediately cataloguing everything - one by the door, one in his room and the one with B.B, three total, make that four he thought clinically as he heard the creak of the floorboards upstairs.  
“Them spooks are coming from here, one killed me mate and yer either gonna pay for it or I takes what I wants from ere and we calls it fair,” he said as he tapped the dagger against Barnabas-Basil’s throat, Geralt saw the way his Major-domo swallowed, pale with fear.

“Or you get the fuck off my estate before I kill you all,” he growled, furious at the mercs for threatening his people.  
The one by the door stood up from his lean against the wall slowly a crazy gleam in his eyes.

“So the ol’ boy thinks he’s gonna kill us,” he stepped up to Geralt almost nose to nose and pushed his shoulder, “I don’t take kindly to threats from ol geezers like you.”

“Sir Geralt.” said Marlene, panic in her voice.

“Ohh hoo, it’s a poncy knight of the realm too,” he crowed.

“Do I fucking look like a ‘poncy knight’ you blind moron, count the swords if you have the brains too.” With that he jabbed two fingers into the idiots Adam’s apple, the man gripped his throat coughing hard bending over as he did, and Geralt by simple expedience of gripping the man by his shirt launched the fucker out the door towards the newly built balustrade, he heard the man hit and flip over the balustrade, then the mans neck break as he hit the cobblestones below face first.  
The one in his room darted out sword raised but Geralt caught the swing on his metal gauntlet, punched the guy hard enough to knock his teeth in and then slammed the palm of his hand into the bottom part of the twits nose, breaking it and pushing the cartilage into his brain killing him, he tossed him out the door as well.

The thug threatening B.B tossed the dagger at him, it was a good aim but he was faster and he plucked it inches from his neck and threw it back, yeah, he wasn’t as fast as Geralt and the man hit the flagstone floor choking on his own blood.  
B.B grabbed Marlene who had screamed once in all the commotion and pulled her towards the kitchen just as the last thug came tearing down the stairs, he had one of Geralt's swords in his hand. Geralt snarled, he liked that sword, but the idiot had no idea how to use it and raised it two handed as he ran at him with a roar. Geralt kicked him in the chest and he went down hard on his stomach. He kicked his sword out of the guys hand, then stepped on his back, pinning him to the ground and called for B.B to bring him some rope.

He didn’t need to kill all of them.

“Impeccable timing as always Sir,” said Barnabas-Basil as he finished hog tying the thug up for Geralt and doing a rather disconcertingly thorough job of it too.

“Got your message yesterday and came as quick as I could.” he said as the hauled the man up to his feet, he was pale and sweating, slightly hunched in protecting his stomach which was probably hurting, Geralt hadn’t pulled back on the kick.

“Where do you want him sir, we can’t put him in the cellar.”

“Wanna bet, I can use him as bait.” 

At B.B’s shocked look he winked, letting his major-domo know he was kidding, the man started pleading for his life and Geralt didn’t have the heart to scare him anymore.

“We’ll gag him and leave him for now. I take it I have some wraiths to kill in the cellar.” 

“Yes sir, they appeared the night after the workers dug into what appears to be a mausoleum of some sorts.”

“Ha, called it.” he said, “I figured as much when I saw the charms and the piles of dirt. Remembered the history of the place and put it together.” 

They moved to remove the other body from his flagstone floor and dump it outside and he couldn’t help the wince when he saw the blood stain on the rug, guess he was getting a new one. Marlene crept out of the kitchen and Geralt hearing her soft footfalls turned about to see her, she still held the platter and alarmingly she now held a butcher's knife.

“Marlene, you don’t need that,” he said calmly pointing at the knife, he was a little worried about that right there.

“If he’s staying here I most certainly do,” she replied tartly, “I'm not a wight anymore Sir Geralt, I can’t fight them off with claws and fear.”

“He’s hog tied and not going anywhere. Is this the first time anything like this attack has occurred?” he wondered, he hadn’t considered how isolated the vineyard actually was and he hadn’t thought to hire a guard or two.

“Yes sir, we would have informed you immediately if anything like this had happened.”

“Good, you can send for the ducal guard and have him carted off for trespass and attempted robbery. But first tell me what happened.”

B.B gagged the guy and together they tied him to a chair so he couldn’t go far, then while Marlene hustled about saying something about feeding him he sat at the large table with his major-domo who told him the whole saga.

“Four days ago the workers had breached an elven ruin and had pulled back waiting for instructions. That night green lights were seen outside within the manor grounds, several field workers went to investigate and one survivor reported that it was wraiths. In the morning I went through your bestiary Sir and we tried to block them in the cellar using some methods found in the book, it seemed to work but there have been sightings near here.”

“Yeah found one on the road, all good I took care of it.”

“That’s where these uh, gentlemen come in, they say they were attacked and a friend of theirs killed, they wanted payment for his life.”

Geralt snorted, like hell, if they hadn’t come armed and with the intent to steal he would have done just that.

“What about sending for the knights to take care of the wraiths, I told you to use the funds in my account to pay for any contracts if needed.”  
B.B was silent his lips tight and his eyes slightly narrowed, he was angry Geralt realised.

“What happened?”

“The Camerlengo sent a message saying that no knights would be spared, that the estates owner, as a witcher, would have to take care of it.” Marlene said softly as she put out some fresh baked bread and a bowl of something that smelt so damn good his mouth watered.

“Is she still pissed off at me?” Geralt growled, angry now, if this was because of what happened 5 years ago, he was going to raise a fuss, he paid his damn taxes and was able to request for the Camerlengo’s assistance when needed. 

Anna Henrietta Duchess of Toussaint had been angry at him for getting her sister killed, so angry in fact that she had him arrested, thankfully Dandelion had helped him and he had all but hot-footed it off to Kovir after that. But his self imposed exile and the Duchesses anger shouldn’t have affected his people.

“There are some in the city who refuse service to us because they are fearful of her reprisal but we deal mostly with the traveling merchants so we haven’t needed much in the city itself, and the country-side takes care of its own.”

Yeah he thought, he was going to raise a fuss.

He sighed but dug into the meal Marlene had provided him, oh so damn good he thought as the first bit of stew hit his tastebuds.

He moaned in pleasure, “Marlene this is so good.” he said between bites.

She gave a soft chuckle, “No need to eat like it's your last meal Sir, there's plenty more where that came from.  
Before she could retreat back to her domain he asked her to take a seat, while he ate he told her and B.B about Baldwin and his wish for the boy to grow up here, the only catch, he wouldn’t be here and did she mind effectively raising a child.  
She thought about it, he could see that she was giving the notion some serious consideration, B.B looked as thoughtful as she did

“It would be good for the boy, after his unfortunate past, to be well away from those who know his story,” said B.B 

“I would arrange for him to be tutored and to receive a training in an area of his choice, His Imperial Majesty will arrange for a stipend to raise the boy.”  
It was then she nodded, “Yes, it would be good to have a boy here, I can care for him.”

“I’ll help her, ensure that he doesn’t run rings around our beloved Chatelaine, he might like to learn how to be a steward.”  
“I didn’t think you would mind, he’s a good boy, inquisitive, loves animals and that’s a good idea there B.B.” Geralt said as he got to his feet and then dropped the bombshell he had been privately looking forward to dropping on his unsuspecting staff.

“By the way, we will be hosting the Emperor of Nilfgaard for a 2 week period in winter, I trust that won’t be too much of an issue.”

They stared at him, Marlene blinking in shock and B.B with his eyes so wide behind his glasses that he looked comical, Geralt trying his hardest not to laugh at him.

“When?” Said B.B, his voice a touch higher pitched than normal.

“First month of winter, there won’t be too many people, and the soldiers can bunk in the cellar, which I’ll clear out from our unwelcome guests. Better block the gaping hole too, don’t think they want to see a bloody crypt.”

“How many?” asked Marlene her eyes sparkling, someone was looking forward to this, then he remembered that once many years ago, Lady de Trastamara had enjoyed hosting parties in her father's hunting lodge.

“We’ll be hosting about 6 people all up, I’ll give you a list before I meet with the progress in Beauclair.”

“Sir the practicalities of hosting the Emperor aside, where are we putting him? There's no room worthy of the Emperor.” B.B managed to say, still panicking. 

“My room.”

“And where will you be sleeping?” B.B looked at him, eyes narrowed, “I wont allow you to rough it in winter Sir.” 

He paused then said, “My room.”

They both stared at him, B.B’s jaw dropping as he understood Geralt's intimation.

“My my sir Geralt,” Marlene said, her eyes laughing, “How continental of you. Leave everything to me, I’ll arrange it all.”

“You are the greatest godsend in my life,” he said to her happily and leant in to kiss her cheek. “I’ll go raid the – damn it all my witcher gear is in the cellar isn’t it?” He sighed in a huff, how bloody typical, he had put all his gear in the alchemy lab down there.

“Well that sucks,” he muttered and then said “Where is the key to the cellar?”

B.B handed it to him, “Do be careful down there sir,”

“Don’t worry, I have my will in order so if I die you’re all taken care of,” he said flippantly, to which he got a tongue lashing from Marlene.

He escaped the manor, actually looking forward to taking on the wraiths, they were not as mean as Marlene de Trastamara was when she was in a snit.

  
Chapter 2

 

The wraiths were cleared out finally, although it took damn near two days to do it, he had an extensive series of caverns and crypts down there. And a lot of elven artefacts that needed to be catalogued, some of them quite rare and if he was any judge expensive. Takara was going to have a field day down there he thought to himself.

As he dragged his sorry carcass up the stairs to the manor Marlene came hurrying out, “Sir Geralt, you're safe, we worried when you didn’t return last night.”

“I'm all good Marlene, didn’t think it was as extensive as it was and just meditated down there instead of coming back. I could do with a quick dip in the river.” They walked into the manor and he stripped out of his sweat stained and spectre dust coated armour missing the squire who had the duty to clean it. And repair it.

“Not on your life, I've had the copper heated waiting for you to come back, I’ll have the tub filled in no time and you can bathe.” He was flatly told as she bustled about and escorted him in to her domain where a tub had been set up in front of the fire.

Geralt winced, oh boy bathing. He thought about it for a minute, “Don’t suppose we could set up an area in the basement for a bathing area for the Nilfgaardians.”

“Yes, they do love their bathing, I’ll see what we can arrange, we may need to put some of the barrels out into the stables but we should be able to do something. We can turn the small dining alcove into a bathing area for the house as well when needed.”

Geralt nodded and helped her pull the hot water from the copper into the tub. Then he chased her out the kitchen telling her he could wash his own back, wanting to take the moment to savour not having an attendent ask him every gods damned five seconds ‘are you sure you don’t need any assistance sir Geralt?’.

He’d copped a lecture when Emhyr overheard him tell one of them “No thanks, I can wash my own balls.”

Geralt enjoyed the 30 minutes he got in the tub before Marlene started making noises about him taking too long, besides he needed to see the estate before he got ready to leave that afternoon.

After all the Progress would have arrived that day.

 

He was dressed in a set of day clothes and with his Major-domo toured the estate, it had come along so well in the last 5 years he really had no words to describe how well it was looking.

From the honey hives to the newly rendered stucco walls, the new estate cottages and of course the grape laden vines that would be picked in the next week for the late harvest.

Geralt took a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, there wasn’t anything quite like the scent of freedom, and sun warmed grapes lets not forget the ever present scent of grapes. With the autumn colour of the turning leaves and the generous dash of purples and reds of wild flowers Toussaint was as pretty in autumn as it was in spring.

“Well done B.B, you have excelled yourself.”

“Thank you Sir, it has been a challenge but I’ve loved every second being here.”

Geralt clapped him on the shoulder as they stood beneath a tree overlooking the estate. “I hope you see it as your home Barnabas-Basil, because I don’t think Corvo Bianco would have survived the last 4 years without you, you have a place here for the rest of your life.”

B.B was silent for a minute, then he nodded his head, “Thank you sir, I don’t think I‘ll be moving on anytime soon, if at all.”  
They both stood staring at the sight and he smiled, as Elka would say, ‘it is such a pretty prospect’ he couldn’t wait to show Emhyr this.

B.B and Marlene had obviously been doing some talking about how to host the Emperor and Geralt listened as his steward listed ideas about entertainments and Geralt smiled, happy that they were thinking ahead, but he stopped B.B when he started suggesting a winter hunt.

“Emhyr just wants to relax for a while away from all the pomp and ceremony, sure we'll do some sightseeing on clear days and some riding but he’s just going to rest for most of it.

“I think lazy days and late mornings are going to be the go, although he will need to read his reports and make his orders, he won’t be having meetings.”

B.B’s shoulders slumped, relief in every relaxed muscle. “I must say Sir that the very idea of having to pull up a set schedule for entertaining the Emperor gave me heartburn.”

Geralt chuckled, “Think of Corvo Bianco as a rustic retreat.”

“That has to find a way to manage 6 people and a host of soldiers.” muttered B.B, Geralt pulled the list from his coat pocket and gave it him.

“Here you go, the list, 6 adults and a child, not Baldwin, he may or may not be coming depending on the room, but the Emperor's foster daughter Princess Varelkar of Aedirn will be, plus 6 guards and 4 attendants.”

He could see the cogs turning in B.Bs mind, “I can give up the stewards cottage it has three bedrooms but you will need to redecorate them, they haven’t been updated since I arrived.”

“B.B, I told you to get the cottages fixed, and where will you go?”

“I’ll use the second room in Marlene's cottage, and the estate was more important than my cottage. We’ll have enough rooms Sir, I hope the Emperor is aware that we are a small manor.”

“Of course he is, I told him repeatedly but he’s ordered the winter tents to be pulled up in case they’re needed. They’re spelled for warmth so if there's not enough room for everyone we can pitch them in the courtyard.” He paused and thought about it for a second, “We may just do that with a command tent so that there's more room for people to be able to move about.” 

“Just say the word Sir Geralt, we won’t let you down. The staff are in a state but they’re very proud that the vineyards been chosen to host the Emperor.”

Geralt saw the look in B.B's eyes, there was his major-domo, the man who could make things that seemed impossible possible.

He looked back over the vineyards and then over the manor, he was excited for this, he really was.

————

Geralt moved Roach into the Beauclair palace stables and smiled as Emhyr's stablehand came up to take his horse.

“Good evening Groder.”

“Sir Geralt, I trust you’re well,” replied the middle aged man as he took Roach's reigns, Groder was good people, he looked after Emhyr's horse Infinite and had taken Roach back under his wing when he had seen Roach for the first time in Novigrad. Roach had obviously remembered him from when he had been Emhyr's preferred mount as he always nuzzled the man when he saw him. Groder certainly remembered Roach's love of dried berries and honey nuts, he fished out a handful to give the stallion as Geralt swung off his back.

“The last stage go okay?” He asked as he made sure to settle his armour, the jet black of his Teshum Mutna armour seemed to keep the light away and he didn’t really like the heavy metal armour as he preferred the lighter leathers. But he only had three sets of armour at Corvo Bianco, this one, his Undvik set which he didn’t think Emhyr would appreciate him rocking up in looking like a Jarl and he wasn’t going to confuse the hell out of everyone and wear the Nilfgaardian set.

“Yes sir, everything went according to schedule, his Imperial Majesty is in the Banquet hall, I believe this evenings entertainments are scheduled to begin in the hour.”

“Thanks Groder.”

“Have fun up there,” replied the man with a wink.

Geralt turned and took the walk up to the palace noting the stares from the nobles and the guards and the sudden hushed titters from behind him as he passed.

Bloody Toussaint he thought.

As he walked up the large staircase leading to the inner part of the Palace he saw Damien de la Tour hurrying down to intercept him.

The man held a fire in his eyes that told Geralt he wasn’t happy to see him.

“Captain.” 

“You can’t be here witcher,” the Captain of the Ducal guards said, voice gravelly with anger.

“Oh I think you’ll find that I can be, on Imperial Orders,” Geralt pulled out the flat golden disk that he had been given to wear when he became Emhyr's bodyguard, one side was the Golden Sun of Nilfgaard the other the crown Imperium. It was a death sentence to wear it when not a member of the Emperor's immediate staff.

De la Tour blinked at it, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, he shook his head, “Impossible.”

“Improbable and unlikely but never impossible,” Geralt said back, one of Takara’s favourite sayings, “Now are you going to impede me from returning to His Imperial Majesty’s side or are you going to let me through?”  
De la Tour was obviously torn, he hesitated but in the end he moved aside.

“We’ll see what her Grace says.”

“If she wants to get in a pissing match with the Emperor that’s her prerogative,” he muttered as he walked past him heading towards the large banquet hall. 

At the top of the stairs he took the right and headed to the large double doors, they were open and he could see nobles and the rich of Toussaint and Nilfgaard mingling, the swell of laughter and chatter rang through the air as he stepped into the milling throng.

It was rather surreal he thought as he heard the chatter stop, at least from the Toussaint nobles gathered and then the silence from The Nilfgaardians as they wondered what was going on. It soon seemed every eye was on him.  
This was either going to be a spectacle or a storm in a teacup.

When he approached the dais, he saw Emhyr sitting on the throne, ard’Enthiel behind him, Emhyr saw him and while he didn’t smile yet Geralt saw the soft look in his lovers eyes, at least someone was happy to see him. If the people hadn’t been there he would have played a certain game with Emhyr, he looked so damn powerful sitting there in all his Imperial glory. 

While he approached he knew De La Tour was behind him and he could see the fury in Anna Henrietta’s eyes as she spied him.

Yeah, spectacle he thought, the woman couldn’t resist the flamboyant nature of a spectacle.

She came to her feet and pointed at him, “How dare you show yourself to me.” Her voice rang thought the hall and if it hadn’t been quite before it was now.

Geralt had the pleasure of seeing the usually unflappable Emhyr look surprised, his brown eyes widened and he looked at the Duchess as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head.

Geralt stopped in front of the dais and bowed, gracefully. As he he rose he looked at the Duchess the fury evident as she clutched her fan tight enough he heard the spokes break, then he spoke. “Forgive me your Grace but I’m not here to show you my face, I am merely following my orders to return to his Imperial Majesty when I had finished my business at my estate.”

“And have you finished?” The Emperor said, his deep voice carrying through the hall.

“Yes your Imperial Majesty,” replied Geralt.

“Was there a particular reason as to why the Camerlengo couldn’t see to the issue? I am not accustomed to having my people leave my side when I have need of them due to a minor inconvenience such as wraiths. Which should have been taken care of by the local authority.”

Geralt thought about wraiths and the word minor, in the North they weren’t minor but he did know that the Empire's soldiers took care of several types of wraiths quite well and hadn’t needed witcher tactics to help them. Those tactics were the same the Knights used so he could see how Emhyr thought wraiths were a minor inconvenience.

“There was an unusually large number of them, it would have taken more time for the Knights to kill them all, my workers had been expanding the cellars of Corvo Bianco and broke through into a rather extensive elven crypt, it took me two days to clear out.”

He saw the interest firm in Emhyr's eyes, Emhyr was fascinated with pre-landing elven culture so Geralt had a feeling he was going to want to explore the crypts and caverns and would grill him about what he had found when they were alone.

“Well then, now that you have done as you needed, take your place.”

Geralt bowed low again and took the steps past the wide eyed Duchess and behind Emhyr, ard’Enthiel nodding to him as he did.

“Captain ard’Enthiel return to your regular duties.”

The Captain stood down, bowed and strode down the hall to leave and Geralt settled in behind Emhyr, his black armour drinking in the light and the two swords at his back letting all who cared to look know, a witcher stood among them.  
Emhyr looked at the Duchess, who was still stood near to the Emperor next to her small chair a little wide eyed and still pale with fury, she was spitting mad and couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Annarietta, don’t interfere with my staff, they have every authority to approach me, particularly those in my immediate circle of which Geralt is part of.”

“Your Majesty mustn’t be aware but that – man – killed my sister,” She spat her eyes spitting fire at Geralt.

Geralt could feel Emhyr's cold authority arrow in on its target, he certainly heard it in his voice when Emhyr spoke, “According to my reports from Ambassador von Hinn the witcher saved this city and its citizens from a horde of vampire creatures attacking Beauclair, killing any they could get their claws and fangs into. A horde that decimated over a quarter of the Guard and thirty-five of Toussaint's Knight Errants, yet the creature leading them wanted its betrayer. Sylvia Anna was a traitor to Toussaint and in her actions a traitor to Nilfgaard under the vassal treaty of Beauclair of 1165 regardless of her disownment and quite frankly got what she deserved. If she hadn’t died that night I would have had her hauled to Nilfgaard to stand trial for treason, she would have died painfully and publicly.”

Geralt could only see the side of Emhyr's profile as he looked at the Duchess, but he could see the fine lines around his eyes tighten, he was angry.

Emhyr had asked him what had happened the night of Long Fangs and Geralt had told him, he didn’t ask why Emhyr was suddenly interested in the events that had happened almost five years ago, the man was asking for a reason and Geralt assumed it was a good reason. The words ‘when you failed too’ told Geralt Emhyr was not happy about Anna Henrietta’s protection of her sister.

“As Geralt's presence makes you uncomfortable you may leave and see to your guests.” Emhyr flicked his hand dismissively and Anna Henrietta had no recourse but to curtsy and leave.

“You’re in Toussaint for a reason, not just the winter lay over in progress.” Geralt murmured, knowing Emhyr would hear him.  
Emhyr said nothing but he watched everything, and as the evening progressed Geralt did the same, he knew by the end of the evening that all was not quite right in the city of the fairybook kingdom.

————

  
Geralt walked behind Emhyr as they were escorted to the Imperial Quarters of the Palace, the rooms that were always available for important guests, and there was none more important than the Emperor of Nilfgaard.  
Anna Henrietta was the one escorting them and other than stiff polite conversation centered on various points of the entertainment from the evening it was quiet. Then again it was late. 

The Ducal guard were liberally interspersed with the Impera Brigade who had taken up posts within the Palace, standard protocol for state visits and the hushed voices of the night servants seemed to echo through the elegantly crafted galleries in whispered murmurs.

The palace was a gem of elegance and opulent architecture, a true shining beauty that brought those that loved the romance of Toussaint reputation from far and wide. 

The Duchess stopped at the double doors and curtsied to the Emperor, Emhyr gave a slight bow back as Mererid opened the doors to let his master in, as Emhyr bid her good night and walked into the rooms Geralt went to follow.

Anna Henrietta gave him a foul look and then said stiffly and disparagingly, “I will have a servant show you your place.”

He knew the word choice was deliberate it wasn’t subtle either, she was putting him in his place and there wasn’t anything he could really say. But Emhyr turned around, a dangerous glint in his eye and said “That’s not necessary as my lover Geralt's place is by my side when needed. As my personal body guard it's 3 feet behind me. Come Geralt I wish to retire.”

Geralt bowed to her, the absolute shock on her face made his night, petty of him but he really couldn’t help it. “Your grace,” he drawled and followed after Emhyr.

As the doors closed behind them Emhyr walked into a fashionably and therefore beautifully appointed set of rooms.

“Well, she certainly doesn’t like you.”

“I did warn you that the Duchess hates my guts,” Geralt replied easily as he unbuckled his swords from his back, Mererid took them from him to put them in a rack near the bed, Geralt wanted them near him. He always did.

“You did, and I expected her hatred, I didn’t expect her to react so verbally”

“Really, I knew it the moment I saw her that she was going to make a scene, unusual for you to read someone so wrong.”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow at him, having removed his chain of office he was undoing his gold jewelled belt to remove his new long style surcoat that seemed to be a new rage amoung the Nilfgaardians.  
It was a lighter fabric than his usual quilted or leather tunics, more form fitting with long sleeves, puffed a bit at the upper arm, and it had more definition in the waist. Geralt approved and he enjoyed the show while he removed his gauntlets.  
Emhyr removed it and Mererid took it with a bow. His lover crooked a finger at him and Geralt smiled as he moved over to his side.

“Hello lover,” he murmured and went in for the kiss he couldn’t have when he had first seen Emhyr, he didn’t hold back in the lust he felt.

He felt Emhyr's lips curl in a smile under his own and then true to form Emhyr took control, the kiss turning into a heated melding of mouth and tongue.

Emhyr pulled back, reached up and tugged a lock of Geralt's hair, “Hello beloved,” he purred, “now what’s this about me not reading her correctly, she's changed in the 8 years since I last saw her.”

“Fair call, I apologise for implying that you are less than brilliant.” Geralt teased with a smirk.

“Ohhhh no, that apology really won’t do dearest.” 

“Really, what can I do to make it up to you?”

Emhyr's smile turned darkly sensual and he leaned in to whisper in Geralt's ear, his suggestion had Geralt's cock hard in a second, and while it was a decadent suggestion it was also enough to make Geralt want to toss Emhyr over his shoulder and carry him to bed.

He was pretty sure if he did that Emhyr would kick his ass, figuratively speaking.

Emhyr pulled back and stepped away, then laughed at the look on Geralt's face, “I'm not sure what you're thinking but the look of consternation on your face is a picture.” Emhyr walked over to the large ornate windows that overlooked the city, on a side table were two glasses, already poured. Emhyr liked to stand and watch the city on the first night in a new place, if he had the height to do so.

Geralt shook his head as he followed, taking the glass that Emhyr held out to him, “Just thinking of what Mererid would say if I tossed you over my shoulder.”

“Never mind what Mererid would say, worry about what I would say,” said Emhyr firmly after he sipped the wine.

Geralt smirked, “If I was a glutton for punishment it might be worth it.”

Emhyr looked at him, face blank which meant he was thinking, and he didn’t want Geralt to guess at what he was thinking.“Well, now. If you ever do decide to toss me over your shoulder, you can be assured of my creative retaliation.”

Geralt chuckled, “Duly warned.”

“What are you wearing? It’s a new set and quite frankly its very – foreboding.”

“It’s a heavy armour set, not my usual style but my viper sets in the shop to be fixed, and I wasn’t riding in without being armoured.”

“It appears to eat the light,”

“That’s one way to put it, it's from Teshum Mutna and ah, vampire made.”

Emhyr blinked at him, “vampire made? As in crafted by vampires.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Fascinating,” said Emhyr as he touched the ribbed design of the chest plate.

“It's great, most bandits see me coming and make the decision not to engage me. Notice how many nobles kept giving me looks verging on alarm when they were approaching you.” 

“I had noticed, so it’s the armour? I thought it might have something to do with Anna Henrietta’s reaction to you.”

“Nope it’s the armour.” 

Geralt reached up and started to unbuckle it, Emhyr gave him a hand and before long he had shucked the heavy chest plate and was pulling off the boots.

“Now that you have me undressed, what are you going to do to me?” he murmured.

“As much as I would like to push you back and take you over the couch that will have to wait. “Report.”

Geralt sighed, “Can’t it wait?”

Emhyr just looked at him, “Fine.” Geralt muttered. “Total of 19 wraiths two of which had started haunting the surrounds of Corvo Bianco, there were at least three deaths attributed to the outbreak. I entered an extensive crypt that is carved into the bed rock of Corvo, I engaged them and eliminated them. I also had no choice but to kill three men who had decided raiding my estate was a good idea.”

“That is quite the number.”

“Yeah, but the problem's gone now.”

“And the reason why your people didn t call the Camerlengo in?”

“He declined to send assistance.”

Emhyr frowned, “You pay taxes?.”

“Of course, they’re bloody high but the estate has managed for the last two years to run at a profit.”  
Emhyr was still frowning and had crossed his arms over his chest, one hand fingering his nose, “Have your Major-domo send the books to me, I’ll take a look at them.”

“You’re too busy to –“

“Geralt, don’t argue with me, I still oversee the numerous var Emreis estates on top of my duties as Emperor, your estate is tiny in comparison to what I generally manage so it wont take me long to see where your expenditure could be made better and why your taxes are high.”

“Thank you. Anything I need to be aware of that’s happened in the last few days?”

“Nothing in particular, Elka decided to add tree climbing to the list of things she is not allowed to do.”

Geralt snorted, the little girl was a girly girl, he had never seen her up a tree, he thought about it for a second the tone in Emhyr's voice had carried exasperation and a little consternation, “The cat?” He asked.

“Yes, Puss had managed to get himself stuck up there and instead of waiting for a servant to get him, she and Baldwin decided to get him themselves. When they were spied halfway up a tree you can imagine the fuss, the cat frightened by the commotion below him climbed higher, so Elka went higher and while she did get the cat, the tree branch snapped under her. Luckily Yennefer caught her before she hit the ground but Elka and I had a discussion in the carriage after that, trees are not to be climbed. Ever again.”

“Let me guess she scared a decade off your life?”

“I came to see what the commotion was just in time to see her fall out. I never thought caring for a child could be this emotionally fraught.”

Geralt grinned, “Then let me tell you the time that Ciri decided climbing the inner keep was a good idea.”

He launched into the story where the twelve year old had not only given the gathered witcher's a fright and a half, but had made them scale up after her when she got stuck.  
At Emhyr's laugh Geralt said, “It was Takara who had to get the four of us down. Then Vesemir and her made us clean the sewage cistern as punishment. Ciri included.”

Which made Emhyr laugh even harder, Geralt basked in the laugh, they weren’t as rare as they had once been but it still made his heart sing to hear his lover relax enough to laugh this unguardedly, it told him just how far Emhyr had come.

 

Chapter 3

  
Emhyr sat watching the tourney match below him, the men at arms and the knights in a showcase melee moved about with the clacking of metal against metal. As staged fights went it wasn’t too bad, there were several well renowned swordmasters participating so it was a decent fight, particularly when it came down to the last two. 

That fight was intense and articulate, the movements precise, a little showy but graceful. He heard an indelicate snort from behind him.

“All the theatrics for this,” muttered Geralt behind him with disgust.

“You dance with a blade,” murmured Emhyr to him, knowing that Geralt would hear him.

“They’re practice forms, I don’t prance about for an audience.”

True thought Emhyr, Geralt and Eskel practiced and were avidly watched but they didn’t do it for this. “At least you can say they fight well.”

“It's for show, both of them would be gutted in a fight with what I generally take on.”

Emhyr wanted to sigh, Geralt was being difficult, he often was when watching matches that were designed to showcase talent. Emhyr couldn’t help but wonder what Geralt would say when Emhyr told him it was expected of the personal bodyguards of the senate to perform exhibition matches in the _Ard Faeinn Amphitheater_ , the largest Amphitheater on the continent.  
As the Emperor he was often invited to the _Munera_ , and while he didn’t go all the time citing affairs of state he did go when being hosted by the more important families of the Empire and for the major festivals.

As the fight ended he watched as Anna Henrietta sashayed through the gathered nobles, offering her congratulations to the victor and giving him a sword.

All in all she was acting as the Duchess of Toussaint would, she was in her element as the center of attention, but he knew that the Duchy was in trouble. This was the third tourney this year, among a host of other major festivals funded by the treasury that had brought the vassal state into near ruin.

Roads hadn’t been repaired, bandits were slowly taking over the ways and commerce was slowing as a result.  
He had complaints from several trade corporations that their valuable caravans were often looted while traveling through Toussaint.

The Ducal tithes to the Empire had been late the last two years.

He had received reports that she had upped the taxes on imported goods, while not to the degree that was a violation of the treaty but high enough that it raised his eyebrow.

And if Geralt had told the truth when he said that the taxes on his estate were high Emhyr was now wondering if she had raised the tax across the state. If so that _was_ a direct violation. The Empire set the tax not the Duchy.

This was all coming off the back of a two year investigation into the incident with the Beast of Beauclair and her sister's death. When the first reports had started to cross his desk about the incident known as the Night of Long Fangs he had been quite alarmed, Ciri had been a font of information about vampires, not so much about higher vampires but their lesser cousins.

Their discussions had been long and very informative, his daughter knew that which snarled in the night. When his spies in Anna Henrietta's court had reported that she had protected her sister whose own actions had caused the vampires to retaliate he knew then that he was dealing with a breach in the treaty and had ordered an in-depth investigation. That investigation had ended just as the more serious investigation into the Church of Eternal Fire had commenced. He’d had a choice, deal with Anna Henrietta first or the Church. The Church's crimes were far more serious and threatening the peace of the Empire, he had chosen Novigrad first. 

Subsequent discussions with his staff had given rise to the idea of an Imperial Progress into Toussaint where he had the pretence of the winter break to move against the Duchess. 

Geralt was right, he was here for a reason.

And the reason had grown more serious in the last two years, she was running the Duchy into the ground.

The guard hadn’t been paid for the last month and even the knights were starting to grumble, the servants were starting to feel the pinch, Mererid had listened to the murmuring of late pay and not enough.

He didn’t have long to figure out what to do before the citizens themselves started to complain or Great Sun forbid, rise up.  
He watched as she turned about laughing, smiling, a shining star that was fast falling to earth. Such a pity really, she was once a good ruler.

He sat through three more matches and a race, the race was won by the under Captain of his Guard who was representing him riding Infinite, Groer had a brilliant seat on a horse and often won races so he was pleased with the man's progress as he moved into the next series of matches. 

As the days festivities drew to a close Emhyr was delivered back to the palace with all the pomp and ceremony that the Empire demanded. He was very aware that this was Geralt's first taste of what his rank commanded as Geralt had only ever seen him while being attended to by his own staff and that of the Northern Kingdom's, those who had no idea how to act around an Emperor.

“Is it like this wherever you go?” Geralt said as the door to their rooms closed, his lover took off his swords and flopped down in one of the delicate chairs in the room, it creaked alarmingly and Geralt immediately froze waiting to see if it would break under him. 

“Welcome to my life Geralt, I trust it's not enough to make you run for the hills,” replied Emhyr as he sat down opposite Geralt, a little more gently than Geralt had.

“I can deal with it.”

“It will be much worse the closer we get to civilisation.” He heard Geralt whimper, “but it won't be forever, Cirilla is growing more and more confident with each passing day, she has effectively ruled the south for just over a year now and other than two mishaps that I picked up while reviewing her work she has ruled well.”

“So you think she’ll give you a time for her taking over soon?” Geralt had let his head drop back against the chair and Emhyr found his gaze riveted to the spot on his neck that he found so biteable.

“I expect that when we return to the City she’ll give me a time, more than likely within the month after I take over and she’s suddenly stuck doing minor administration again.”

Geralt chuckled, “Let me guess your going to give her the worst tasks you can find so she has no choice but to declare her intentions?”

Emhyr smiled and said nothing, Geralt knew him well.

Mererid and a small host of Emhyr's attendants seemed to appear out of nowhere and he was politely informed that they had an hour until the banquet dinner in the gardens started. He stood to allow Mererid’s under Chamberlain to escort him to the dressing chamber and saw that Geralt hadn’t moved to stand but was stretching himself, “Geralt?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You need to get dressed.”

Geralt paused in the arm stretch he was performing, “Not bodyguard tonight?”

“No, you’re going as my lover.” He couldn’t help the smile, being back in proper society and finally being able to have Geralt at his side as his lover was something he had been looking forward to.

Geralt blinked at him, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it shaking his head, “Wait so I’m going as your lover? Openly?”

“Yes,” Emhyr took the few steps that separated them and reached out to cup Geralt's cheek. “I did not flaunt our relationship in the North due to its backwards mentality about male lovers. It was enough that you were sharing my bed but to have you sitting at my side would have been too much for such provincial thoughts, and in truth I did not want the mephitic gossips to spoil the beauty in what we have. Toussaint however is not the North, the Ducal office was informed I was traveling with my lover and that he would be attending all evening entertainments with me. Last night Anna Henrietta became aware that you are my lover, it would be unseemly if you didn’t attend tonight.”

He watched as Geralt's amber eyes at first troubled, grew warm as he parsed the information, “You’re going to make me wear stuffy doublets every night aren’t you?” He said huskily.

“I know how much you oppose formal attire, Mererid will be attending you.” He knew there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes but he enjoyed watching Mererid and Geralt as they interacted. That Mererid had won the war between them wasn’t a surprise to him, he also knew that Geralt wouldn’t balk as much if Mererid was the one attending him. Mererid had agreed as it would be a good chance for his new under chamberlain Harvid to gain experience in ensuring that Emhyr was well turned out.

Geralt groaned, “I’d rather tangle with a shaelmaar, they’re less stubborn then Mererid.”

“Why thank you sir Geralt,” said Mererid somewhat acerbically, “I must admit it’s a challenge turning you from a sows ear into a silk purse but it's not a challenge beyond my capabilities.”

Emhyr hid a smile, the next hour was going to be amusing, “I think the black, green and silver tonight Mererid, the new outfit from my tailors.”

“Certainly sire.”

Geralt looked suspicious, “If it has that damn lace collar I swear I’ll burn it.”

“No, nothing quite so elaborate, Ciri sent me some templates of fashions that are taking the court by storm, she was right, I think a modified style will suit you well beloved.”

With that he kissed Geralt on the cheek, feeling the days growth scratch his lips, and then led his passel of servants into the bathroom and dressing chamber leaving Geralt to Mererid's tender mercies.

 

Emhyr held still as Harvid reverently placed the crown of Nilfgaard on his brow, gently settling it into place the Sun in the center of his brow. He saw Geralt appear in the mirror and couldn’t help but stare, Ciri had been right, that style suited Geralt exceedingly well.

He was wearing a black knee length silk surcoat that was flecked with silver thread, if you looked close enough you realised the silver weave looked like mountains and snow covered pine, the collar wasn’t as tight but it did rise high on his neck and the silver buttons sown on the front part of the coat highlighted his broad muscular chest. The undershirt was black and green again the theme of pine forests was carried out to excellent effect. He had a silver belt on, butter soft leather pants, that Emhyr really couldn’t wait to get him out of and court boots. While Geralt could pull off most evening attire, he didn’t like it as it wasn’t comfortable, tonight’s attire not only looked good but had several pleats that enabled the wearer to move better, Geralt looked far more at ease in it than any doublet Emhyr had seen him in, now he looked like an elegant gentleman. 

“This is aracnophore silk,” said Geralt as he watched Emhyr watch him, Emhyr smiled in the mirror as Mererid came over and inspected Harvid's work.

“Takara gave me several bolts of silk fabric as a gift, she indicated that that one was for you.”

“Huh?”

“She loves you Geralt, and she is giving you the weapons you need to navigate my court.”

“Fabric as a weapon?” Geralt said disbelievingly.

“Yes, by looking the part of my lover you are forestalling snide comments and gossip. It’s a game Geralt, a vicious game that is played by people who have no better use for their time. It’s a game I learned on my mother's lap. Unfortunately I play it well because I must.”

Geralt was silent for a while, “I’m not going to play this game very well.”

“I don’t expect you to, in fact I really hope you wouldn’t. Just be yourself, but know that you go armoured by your guardian.”  
Emhyr looked at Mererid, who bowed, Mererid was happy with Harvid's work. He stepped off the dressing platform and gripped the black stained wood cane, topped with a silver wolf's head. 

Walking over to Geralt, who was looking at him with slumberous interest he smiled, “Well do I pass master?” he asked knowing that he most certainly did. The long sleeved black and gold silk tunic hitting the tops of his leather calf length boots ensured an elegant and prestigious look. Takara had woven the deep black silk with a singular strand of gold that shimmered in the weave, and if you looked closely just like Geralt's, it held an image he was familiar with, the Emblem of the Empire. He had accompanied the austere look with a gold belt and a blood red sash pinned at his shoulder with a gold sun and then crossed his chest to be pinned to his belt. 

“You always have excelled in that, I like that look, it's more relaxed and elegant than the leather or quilted tunics and surcoats you wore in the North.”

“They were for warmth and protection in a rather hostile environment, now that we are back in polite society I can relax a little in my clothing choices, this is for you.”

Geralt stared at the cane he proffered as if it was a extremely poisonous snake, “You’re giving me a _cane_? Do I look infirm?”

Emhyr rolled his eyes, “No I’m giving you a weapon.” With that he twisted the wolf's head and unsheathed a thin sword blade, no thicker than his thumb. It was sharp, flexible and made of an alloy silver, steel and meteorite steel, he watched as Geralt's eyes filled with happiness.

It didn’t take much to keep his witcher happy, “It’s an acceptable weapon while in polite company.”

“I could kiss you,” rasped Geralt as he took it and felt the balance of the blade.

“What’s stopping you,” murmured Emhyr, Geralt grinned and went in to kiss him, there was no way Emhyr could keep the kiss chaste and he returned it with equal fire, their mouths melding and their breath shared, it was a pointed clearing of Mererid's throat that pulled them apart.

“My apologies Sire, but you're already late.”

“That’s the good thing about being Emperor, I don’t need to worry about apologising,” murmured Emhyr when Geralt winced,

“Now, shall we go set the cat among the pigeons and see who flies off.”

Geralt smiled, “You lead, I follow,” he said as he sheathed the cane, then with a slight bow of his waist, indicated Emhyr should go first from the room.

Emhyr took his arm and tucked it into his, “Not this time beloved, this time you’re at my _side_.”

  
The garden banquet was a toast in magnificence, with over a hundred different dishes from across the Empire served with some of the most impressive wines that Toussaint had to offer, it was a veritable feast for the senses. And yet there was an undercurrent of distaste in the meal, thought Emhyr.

He was sitting next to Geralt, seated on his left with Anna Henrietta on his right, You could have heard the proverbial pin drop when he had been announced as being accompanied by Sir Geralt of Rivia, everyone had understood the implication.  
And everyone who knew Geralt had been completely floored by it.

It was amusing actually, more so because Geralt was a well known notoriety in Toussaint, he knew he wouldn’t have the same reaction in Nilfgaard where most would be wary of incurring his ire.

He leaned in as Annarietta spoke to him about the magician from Offier who was dazzling the audience with his displays of magical creativity. While it was certainly interesting to watch, Emhyr saw it more as a waste of power and talent than as anything worth while, judging from the set of Lady Yennefer's lips, she thought the same. He could see her at her table, just behind the mage, sat in a way that made him look at her, and he knew it was deliberate, such a subtle move. 

“Such an amazing display,” Anna Henrietta gushed to him.

“Hnn” he replied non commitally, “It is certainly something.”

He heard a light snicker from his left and moved his hand to grip Geralt's thigh, tightening it to say behave. He was most satisfied with the slight hitch of Geralt's breath when he did, and then the possibilities seemed endless.  
He didn’t let his face change from the rather passive neutral look he always had when in public, but right now he was smirking inside, he flexed his fingers a little and then slowly slid his hand up Geralt's thigh.

Geralt stiffened like he’d been stabbed with a hot poker, Emhyr pointedly didn’t look at him, pretending to listen to Annarietta as she spoke about the upcoming entertainments. Where she was getting the money to finance them he had no idea but he would find out.

He sat back in his chair when she finished, his hand now massaging the inner thigh perilously close to Geralt's rapidly hardening cock, he could feel the leather stretch as it did.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed much to his surprise that Geralt looked completely deadpan, no expression on his face, there was no hint of what was going on. Well well, Geralt was usually so expressive that it had surprised him, he had at least expected a blush. 

And for some reason, he saw it as a challenge.

He slid his hand up further dancing his fingers over the prominent bulge he knew he’d find there. Nothing, hmmm not a twitch not a murmur, sigh or growl.

Maybe he wasn’t trying hard enough.

He pressed a little harder, not a thing, then he realised Geralt was using his mutations to limit his response, it made him pause, Geralt was exceptionally responsive to him, and only him, well how intriguing.  
As the mages illusion grew more elaborate as the finale drew near, Emhyr was determined to get a least a small response from his Witcher. 

After all it wasn’t near fun if Geralt wasn’t enjoying it.

He turned his hand and palmed Geralt's turgid length.

A hand moved and gripped his wrist, tighter than he’d expected from Geralt and as he kept his gaze on the spectacle in front of him he felt Geralt lean over to him his lips caressing his ear.

“I don’t care if you find a hidy hole to have a quickie or even a dark balcony in which to indulge in, that would be fun. But I’m warning you my heart, if you don’t take your hand off my cock I’m going to toss you over my shoulder, which I’m sure will be a scandal of epic proportions and hike back to our apartment where I will tie you up so we can discuss this.”

Warning and promise Emhyr realised, he’d finally found Geralt's limit. 

He flexed his hand and Geralt let it go and he pulled back, he turned his head to look at him and saw amusement and truth dancing in those amber eyes he loved so much.

“Why do I have feeling you mean every word?” he murmured, unperturbed at Geralt's response.

“Because I do,” replied Geralt, with a casual smile.

“You irreverent man.”

“And then some, are you going to behave?”

Well if this wasn’t a role reversal he hadn’t been expecting he didn’t know what was.

“Fine.”

“Good, now look suitably impressed your Imperial Majesty, the show's about to finish.”

He raised his eyebrow at the order and the sarcasm in his title, but looked back at the mage as he finished his performance. His smiling showing in the slight curve of his lips that he couldn’t seem to pull down.

He heard Geralt chuckle softly and strong calloused fingers entwined through his own softer ones, and he leaned in to whisper into Emhyr's ear again, “Try again when I get used to having so many eyes on me, it might be fun another time, just not when I’m still coming to grips with being beside you.”

Emhyr squeezed the hand in his own, he could give him time.

He picked up the wine he had just been given, he was startled when Geralt suddenly reached out and almost snatched it from him.

He was frowning as he sniffed it, “What is it?” Emhyr's heart almost hammering, Geralt hadn’t alerted anyone to a poisoning but the reaction was intense. People had noticed, including the Duchess, who had gone a little paler, a poisoning attempt on the Emperor in her Duchy was one of the worst possible outcomes.

“Flordin? Can’t be, the flower is extinct,” Geralt murmured, he sniffed again and his lips tightened, putting the glass down and looked at Emhyr, “Flordin is a potion that when given in small doses weakens the mind, a person can subtly change the perception of the person it's given to. It takes as little as five doses to start the shift.”

Emhyr froze, the Duchess however, sniffed at Geralt dismissively, “If it's extinct then how do you know this – potion – has been added into his Imperial Majesty’s wine?”

He had to congratulate Geralt on not rolling his eyes at her but he could feel the sarcasm rolling off him but Geralt was a consummate professional. “Because part of the training a witcher from the school of the Wolf undergoes is detection and breakdown. We can detect many potions, poisons and spores in the air or in food and drink, we can also breakdown the scent into it's components, there's even a potion that can heighten our sense of smell to a much higher degree than usual to the point where we can discern emotions around us. Thus our teachers had a host of potions, poisons and essences that we had to learn to identify, the Trial of the Scented Valley was an important trial to pass.”

“Hence the reason you knew about the sight shielded assassins in Novigrad, you said you smelt poison. You are certain it's this Flordin?” asked Emhyr.

“Yes,”

He didn’t need to think, he ordered, “Bring me the Imperial Blades,” his voice while not raised, was heard by all. “ard’Enthiel lock down the kitchens and the palace, no one leaves unless it's by my authority.”

The Impera Brigade moved quickly and it was almost overwhelming at how fast they had locked down the palace. And just as they were finishing their task Lord Auden Balorn, one of seven spy masters for the large territory that was the Southern States of Nilfgaard was brought to Emhyr.

He was a young man, nearing his thirtieth year, with blond hair and green eyes, a scholar's build and dedicated to his work, he had joined the Progress when Darlish aep Deldarlyn had left it in Lyria, his presence needed in the North. But that scholar's build hid a wicked grace that made him an expert knifeman and a flare for the dramatic made him an incomparable actor.  
Emhyr handed him the wine, “A rare potion designed to weaken the recipients will, find me who did this, Geralt will assist.”

Lord Balorn bowed, as did Geralt when he stood, he looked at Emhyr, and said “Everything on your plate is fine to eat, don’t drink unless its from a trusted source.” He leaned in to Emhyr and whispered so no one else could hear, “Flordin only works on humans, Elven blood, particularly to your degree negates it.”

Emhyr nodded, something the perpetrator wasn’t aware of, he relaxed even if it had gotten into his food he was safe. But that wasn’t the problem now. It had gotten into his food. And it made him happy that Geralt would think to remind him to take care what he ate.

“This is most alarming, there has never been an assassination in the Palace of Beauclair, I will ensure that who ever –“

“It's out of your hands Annarietta, the Blades and Brigade are now in charge.”

It put a massive dampener on the banquet and the chatter had subsided to whispers and scared looks from the Toussaintois and angry and speculative looks from the Nilfgaardians that had come to partake in the Progress.

But Emhyr refused to leave, it was a game. A vicious game he hadn’t started but one he would win, the message he was sending was that he did not fear the attempt and he had no regard for the ones who had done it. And as he watched the gathering, ever mindful of what was said and done, he wondered just who had pulled this off.

  
Chapter 4

 

3 days later.

Elka sat next to Emhyr in the large study that had been given to him for the duration of his stay, it was a well appointed room, with large windows and stained glass panels, elegant furnishings and exquisite artworks. Lush carpets, patterned with vines and grapes and hues of pink and green, cherrywood and gold accents. Books lined the wall covering a vast array of topics and there were several areas set up, a large ornate desk where he usually sat, a sitting area for more intimate meetings and a large table and chairs that seated six.

They were at a table and were going over the letters Elka had written in Nilfgaardian, her pen work was improving as was her translation. She could have a full conversation in the Nilfgaardian tongue with anyone who could speak it, and while she was in these rooms with him and Geralt they would speak the Dialect so she became more proficient and more confident in it.

In the year he had been teaching her, she had become most proficient.

“Very well done Elka,” he said approvingly as he finished reading and marking the last of the letters. Part of her study was to write him letters about her day, they invariably featured what Puss had gotten up to, what she was studying from Lady Yen, and if she had seen something ‘incredible’. 

These letters were mostly about the incredible palace and the Nursery where she and Baldwin were staying, how nice the staff where and that Miss Mari had met a nice boy. 

He’d paused at that one, and asked her what she had meant, she told him that she had seen Miss Mari with a solider and they were holding hands.

“Do you think they’ll get married?” she asked excitedly. 

Emhyr didn’t frown on his staff forming attachments and as long as Mari and her beau kept their courtship private he wished the girl luck.

He did however have to explain to Elka that no she may not be a flower girl at a wedding that may or may not go ahead.

And oh _how_ his little foster daughter pouted at that news then perked up when Emhyr told her that she had been personally invited by the Duchess to attend her for a formal dressing. 

It was a noblewoman thing, Ladies would gather and look at patterns and fabric and geegaws and choose dresses for their seamstress’ to make, Annarietta had invited Elka and Yennefer to one, Elka had looked so excited at the prospect of a new dress and even Yennefer's eyes had gleamed when he had told her about the invitation the evening before. 

When their hour was up and Yennefer had arrived he shooed her away with a kiss on her cheek, sure that he was going to be footing a considerable seamstress bill very soon. Geralt had stood there smiling after receiving his own kiss and cuddle, his ever present bodyguard and lover, Emhyr moved over to his side and kissed him, it was a swift kiss, not much heat as he didn’t have time for it to be heated. Geralt shook his head at him and let Emhyr escort him to the desk speaking as they did.

“So when does the count of Lormark's daughter arrive?” Geralt asked.

“Next week, I have had a picnic in the gardens arranged for Elka and Lady Anaria for the day after she arrives and will be in a meeting with her father and the tutor they are bringing.”

“Where do you want me that day?”

“With Elka if you don’t mind, I'm still a little wary about having the Aedirnian nobles around her so I don’t want her by herself for a while.”

“Done, your meeting with Balorn is now right.”

“Yes, I want answers as to the poisoning attempt, we’re still trying to figure out how it got into my wine.”

“And into the others on the high table.” Remarked Geralt, it had been Geralt who had noted that every wine glass on the high table, except his own, had been poisoned with Flordin. Emhyr had had to change his mind on who had done it.

A knock on the door announced Mererid who escorted Auden Balorn into the room, Emhyr moved to sit down at his desk gesturing with one hand for Balorn to approach him.

He hadn’t worked much with the young man in the past but he had been recommended by most of Emhyr's spy masters, including Darlish.

Balorn approached and bowed low, he had a wicker basket with a lid on it tucked under one arm which threw him out a little so the bow wasn’t to its usual graceful bend.

“Report.”

“With you permission Sire, I’d like Sir Geralt to test something for me.”

Emhyr nodded his head and Geralt came around the desk, just as Balorn placed the basket down on Emhyr's desk and opened it.

Inside were two bottles and a few wooden containers.

“I believe I have found the reason as to why Sir Geralt was the only one who didn’t have Flordin in his wine.” He took the bottles both opened, and poured out a few measures into some glasses he had also taken out of the basket. Handing one to Geralt he asked him to try it and tell him if he had drunk it before.

Geralt did and shrugged, “It’s the one of the wines served the other night, not the best wine but not the worst, I remember thinking that if it's Sangreal it was disappointing.”

Balorn indicated the second glass, and Geralt sipped it, and a look of satisfaction crossed his face, “Now that’s a nice drop, absolute perfection actually.”

“That’s Sangreal,” said Balorn, pointing at the second glass, “Her Grace gave orders that Sir Geralt would not be served anything from her cellar so what you had was from another winery in the region.” Geralt raised his eyebrow and Emhyr couldn’t help the scowl that crossed his face, how insulting he thought angrily. And an insult directed towards Geralt was an insult to him. 

Balorn continued, “When I found that out I started looking at the wines served at the Banquet and the one that had been poisoned comes from a small winery in the foothills of Tir na Bea Arainne. The Duchess discovered their floral red at a wine fair last year, the red is the one that had Flordin in it. I came back from the winery today after investigating. Can you identify this flower Sir Geralt?” Balorn took a large red flower out of one of the containers. 

Geralt looked at the flower askance, “Flordairis? It's extinct.”

“Apparently it's not,” muttered Emhyr as he too looked at the red flower, he could smell a subtly sweet floral scent from it, quite intoxicating actually.  
“The winery does a limited batch of wine that uses these flowers as well as Han fibre and Arenna petals, all three ingredients are what make the Flordin Potion according to Sir Geralt.”

Geralt groaned, “With the alcohol in the wine as the carrier, no wonder I was smelling Flordin.”

“My conclusion in this Sire, the poisoning attempt was accidental, I have ordered the winery to cease making anything with the flower and have my investigators looking into who brought that particular wine. I did note that one Lord de’Cresi, a very shrewd businessman had brought several casks last year. He made a series of bad investments over the last six months, so I do believe the effects of the potion have been felt by those who brought the wine.”

Emhyr nodded his head, it was a sound outcome. “Good work Lord Balorn. I’ll expect your report on my desk tomorrow and send Her Grace’s office a redacted copy of your report.”

Balorn nodded and hesitated, Emhyr noticed and gestured for his spy master to speak up, he maybe an autocratic dictator but he needed the input of those around him to do his work.

“As I was travelling I kept hearing whispers, the countryside is rife with rumours about the Duchess and her extravagant parties and a lot of tradesman and farmers not receiving payment for their goods and services. It’s the cause of a lot of unrest.”

“I am aware of it, but good work in bringing it to my attention, I wasn’t aware it had travelled as far as it had. That will be all Balorn.”

His spy master bowed low, went to pick up the bottles to put them into his basket but Emhyr said, “You can leave the Sangreal,”

With alacrity Balorn left the room and Emhyr gestured to Geralt to pour the wine.

“I think I get it now.”

“Oh?” He murmured as he sipped the wine, Sangreal was truly a feast of the senses.

“You’re going after the Duchess,” Geralt sat down and stretched out, Emhyr watched him, his next meeting was in another 10 minutes so Geralt was taking advantage of the time he had. Emhyr nodded his head, time to confess.

“I am, I was poised nearly two years ago to take her out of office but by then the Church was stirring up trouble so I had no choice but to focus my attentions on Novigrad. The progress was never about seeing the Northern Realms, it was about getting me here with no questions asked.”

“Huh, sneaky, cunning bastard,” he knew Geralt meant it as a compliment and raised his glass to return the salute.

“What are you planning?” He was asked quietly.

Emhyr sighed and rubbed his temple, “I have nearly everything correlated and with the evidence of several rather severe breaches in the treaty there’s no choice in what I have to do, which is a pity, she was a good ruler up until the incident with her sister.”

“You’re taking her off the throne?”

Emhyr was silent for a minute, he knew he could trust Geralt but was hesitant to tell his plans, trust he thought wasn’t an issue, “I am going to give her two choices, retirement or marriage, either of them means that she will no longer rule the Duchy.”

Geralt was silent as he sipped his wine, “Marriage to whom?”

“A distant cousin of mine, second son to a Duke, he's a few years older, former military and has a brilliant head on his shoulders, his older brother is set to inherit but he received the same training so he knows how to run a territory this large, he’s firm but fair. He arrives next week.”

“And if she chooses to retire?”

“Then she will be removed to a territory in Nilfgaard and a successor from the Ducal line chosen.” 

“She’s not going to like either,” muttered his lover. 

“She’s doesn’t have to like them Geralt, merely comply.” Emhyr replied his tone neutral.

They were silent for a while, then Geralt sighed, “She's lost the support of nearly everyone who loved her, 5 years ago she could do no wrong, now there’s whispers everywhere and she doesn’t see it. Could it be the wine?”

“Even if it was she can not remain in power, I can’t forgive it the Empire is unremitting in that regard, next week is going to be interesting. I doubt it though, the wine's only been served at her table for a year if she found it at last years festival.” Next week he was going to lay the charges against her, and Great Sun willing, he would be able to keep the unrest to a minimum.

Geralt stood up, “I had best be off, you wanted me to see to Elka’s sword training today and tomorrow.”

“Not today, she has that ladies thing, it will be good for her to spend time around the ruling aristocracy. Anna Henrietta has been gushing about how pretty she is and needs some fashionable clothes.” Emhyr grimaced, “I gave Mererid permission to pull out some pearls and rubies from my lockbox and give them to Yennefer for any dresses.”

Geralt snorted, “Have you seen the Duchesses dresses, they have more gems on them than sense, you don’t want to teach Elka that now do you?”

“She also needs to look the part and she is eleven, she’s growing up and is starting to show an interest in fashion.” Emhyr shook his head, “And ruling, she's been asking me questions, mostly why did I make that decision and why did I make that order.”

“I noticed.”

“I wasn’t planning on starting her formal training in governance until she was 12 but if she's curious now, I need to change my plans.” 

“She's growing in leaps and bounds, she's getting better at sword craft, she’ll never be at Ciri’s level but I’m very confident that she’ll be a good swordswoman.”

Emhyr sighed, “They grow so fast, and time takes so much away,” he muttered, and Geralt gave him a sound of commiseration. Both lost in thought about two little girls and how much time had taken from them.  


The next day.

 

Geralt had Elka sitting on his shoulders as he briskly walked up the steep incline leading back towards the Palace, she was laughing as he jiggled his step making her bounce along. He ignored the stares from the gathered courtiers and focused on her sweet inane chatter. She was good at inane, but he knew that Emhyr was gearing up to start teaching her how to govern so he was going to enjoy her gossip while he could, soon all she would be talking about was duty this and duty that, duty had its place but he was glad he was a witcher. Although now that he thought about it his duty was to ensure the love of his life survived until his retirement. 

As he came up to the cobbled walkways and marble staircases he took the turn that would lead them to the Nursery, Elka moved, letting go of Geralt's hair to wave at someone and Geralt bit back a curse when he saw it was the Duchess, she was gesturing for them to approach her. The practice swords that Elka was supposed to be hanging onto shifted and one smacked him on the head.

“Elka,” Geralt growled, “Swords.”

“Oh sorry Geralt,” she said and rubbed the spot that had been hit, messing his hair so that when they got to the Duchess, her entourage in tow, he knew he looked like he’d been dragged through something.

“My my child, what ever are you doing up on the – ah Witcher’s shoulders?” Geralt didn’t think anyone could sink that much contempt into one word but Duchess Anna Henrietta managed to.

And he knew immediately from the tensing in Elka’s muscles that she had recognised it.

“We were practicing and I twisted my ankle,” she said softly, hesitating on her words.

Anna Henrietta tisked loudly, “Really mu- witcher, you should take better care of his Imperial Majesty’s fosterling – and teaching her witcher craft, what ever would her parents think if they were alive, she’s a princess not that wild child you found growing up in the forests of Brokilon.” Geralt opened his mouth to respond, but Elka beat him to it, much to his surprise.

“Geralt's a wonderful teacher and who better to teach me swords, it's my fault, the ground was uneven and I didn’t compensate for it,” snapped the girl on his shoulder. Geralt paused, well that was new, Elka didn’t have a temper, or at least he hadn’t seen her angry. He saw Anna Henrietta's eyes widen, “And Duchess,” the girl continued, “It's foster daughter not fosterling and for future reference Geralt's wild child from Brokilon is the Heir to the Emperor, Princess Cirilla.” There was silence at the end of Elka’s outburst and Geralt didn’t need to think about where the anger was coming from. She had spent the day before with the Duchess, when she had come back from the dress making thing silent and sullen both he and Emhyr had been concerned but she had refused to speak about it. Looks like the Duchess had angered Aedirn's little princess, Elka sniffed dismissively, “Geralt must we tarry? My foot hurts and I want to see Lanfare.” 

He saw the anger flare in the Duchesses eyes and the shocked expressions from the ladies in waiting. 

“How dare you little girl, I am the Duchess of Tou-“

“I am well aware of who you are, but in the scheme of things Duchess I am the crown princess of Aedirn, the only person I answer to is the Emperor of Nilfgaard. I didn’t appreciate it when you called my guardian a freak yesterday and neither did I appreciate it when you let your ladies refer to my teacher as a sorceress whore. I may be eleven but even I understand what that means, consider your words carefully in future.”

Geralt stepped back away from the group of courtiers who had gathered to overhear the exchange, well hell he thought, he had no idea how Emhyr was going to react to this. And Elka had learned more from Yennefer than he had thought, she had seriously channelled her teacher in that clash with the Duchess. Yet through it all she had been right, she outranked the Duchess and as such she could point out behaviour that she didn’t like without it being detrimental. However she was eleven and he knew this wasn’t going to go down well.

“We will see just what His Imperial Majesty says about your appalling lack of manners girl.”

Geralt made a decision, hunt down Emhyr, _now_.

He didn’t bother bowing, but said, “Duchess,” and then turned heading towards the palace.

He could feel Elka almost vibrating in anger, but the little girl didn’t say anything until he was almost jogging up the stairs.

“The nursery isn’t this way Geralt.”

“Yep, but we're not heading for the nursery sweetling.”

Elka sighed, “How angry do you think he’ll be?”

“I have no idea, but it's best to get this over and done with now.”

“My ankle?”

Geralt saw a dark grey dressed and gold sashed servant walk past, he recognised the girl, “Darra,” she paused, and saw it was him, although her eyes widened when she saw Elka perched on his shoulders, everyone they passed had the same reaction.

“Sir Geralt, what can I do for you?”

“Are you busy?”

“Always but not busy enough to stop me from helping you.” 

He smiled, “Could you please inform Lanfare that Elka has a sprained ankle and to meet up in the Emperor's study?”  
She nodded her head and bowed quickly leaving them, “There you go, Lanfare will meet us there.”

“Thank you.”

He kept his pace brisk as he continued up several sets of ornate stairs and before long came to the large double doors that lead to the Imperial wing where Emhyr's rooms and study were.

The Impera Brigade stationed at the doors, same wide eyes when seeing Elka, opened them for him and he walked by saying hello to both of them as he did.

They were outside the study all too quick and Mererid blinked once when he saw the sight that the two of them made.

“Sooooo, I’m allowed to interrupt any meeting right?” Knowing it for truth but he always asked Mererid, who would inform him how sensitive the meeting usually was.

“Yes, although you’re in luck Sir Geralt, his meeting with the ambassador ended 5 minutes ago.” With that the chamberlain went to let them in.

“Just warning you, the Duchess is probably going to decend shortly, stall her for me, oh and Lanfare is on his way.”  
Mererid usually so dour and impassive, looked at Geralt and Elka surprised, Elka said “My fault entirely Master Mererid.”

“Thank you for the warning, I’ll handle this.”

Great thought Geralt, Mererid was the dragon that guarded Emhyr's lair and if Anna Henrietta wanted to beat the dragon before reaching the devil in his lair that was her problem.

Mererid _excelled_ at putting important people in their place and he practiced on Geralt often.

Emhyr looked up from whatever he was signing and he paused, nib poised over the document he shook his head and then signed his name to what ever.

He put the quill in the ink pot and stood up, pointing at the seating area, “Put her over there and then tell me why you’re carting her around the palace on your shoulders.”

Geralt did just that and noticed the slightly wide blue eyes that held not so much fear but a bit of trepidation.

“Elka rolled her ankle while we were practicing, Lanfare should be here soon to see it.”

“And that necessitates coming to see me? Not that I don’t enjoy the company of you two.”

Elka’s shoulders hunched a bit.

With that they heard the strident demand for entry from behind the door.

Emhyr looked at it, then looked at the two of them, clarity dawning in his brown eyes, and not a little resignation.

“I take it that this visit has more to do with why the Duchess is demanding entry into my study than a sudden visit,” he didn’t ask it as a question.

“I’m sorry.”

“What happened?”

Elka was silent then looked at Geralt pleadingly, Geralt sighed, that look hit him in the heart.

“Elka reminded the Duchess that shes the Crown Princess of Aedirn and not answerable to her, and in front of an audience told the Duchess that she didn’t appreciate her teacher and guardian being insulted in front of her and to mind her words in the future.”

Emhyr blinked, looked at Elka as if she had became so very very fascinating, Geralt understood the look, he probably had the same one on his face. “Elka did?”

Geralt nodded, and then Elka jumped up from her seat.

“She called Geralt a freak yesterday and when Yennefer was out of the room her ladies in waiting called her a sorceress whore, then she said that a mutant lover should not be teaching a young impressionable child. She kept patting me and telling me that I should stay with her and she would teach me how to be a lady. I’m not a lady, I am a princess and I will be a Queen. I don’t want to be a lady but a ruler and I need to act like one.”

Emhyr was silent and still, not a good sign thought Geralt, he hadn’t realised so much had been said to the girl the day before.

“Yes, you’re right, you will rule - I will handle this. Next time sweetest tell me what is said, you’re a child and it's my responsibility to protect you and I can’t if you don’t tell me there's a problem.”

Elka walked forward a little then paused with a wince, lifting her left foot a little.

“Yes Emhyr, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause problems.”

“This is no problem.”

He came forward and gave her a hug, “Let Geralt take you into my rooms, I’ll send Lanfare in when he gets here,” Emhyr looked at Geralt and indicated the door to his room, “I’ll handle the Duchess, take Elka in there.”

Geralt nodded, he could still hear the Duchess in full voice telling Mererid that if he didn’t let her in she would have him whipped.

Judging from Emhyr's scowl, he had heard the threat as well, yeah bad move Duchess he thought, Geralt picked up Elka and quickly took them into their rooms, as he did he saw Emhyr stride towards the study door. He closed the door behind him, thankful that the wing was interconnected and then sat his bundle on the lounge in front of a small fire place. Taking the two swords from her as he did.

She was scowling, “Did I do wrong Geralt?”

“The only thing you did wrong was not tell Emhyr, me or Yennefer.”

“How do you know I didn’t tell Yen?”

“Because the Duchesses complexion is still flawless,” he muttered without thinking.

She looked puzzled, “What do you mean?”

Oops, well better to tell her, besides she had been learning from Yen for just over a year, Elka knew what her teacher was capable of. “I mean that Yen has a great curse that gives you pimples and red spots on your face, it’s a short range curse and only lasts for seventy-six hours but it's effective on vain women, like the Duchess.”

Her eyes were widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth as a giggle exploded from her.

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but Yen is good at holding a grudge and can get her own back,” he stage whispered at her.

She nodded her head vigorously, “There was a noble that kept telling her how pretty she was and how he wanted to settle between her legs and take her, I asked Lady Yen where he wanted to take her and she said I was too young to understand but the next day Lord Bessan came up to her and she gave him an earful, she then told him unless he apologised he’d never get it up again. He was so scared he ran from her.”

Geralt stared at her and said, “When was this?”

“In Vengerberg, what does ‘get it up’ mean?”

Geralt blanched, nope he thought he wasnt opening that trap box, although he recognised the name Bessan, minor Aedirnian noble, but he hadn’t realised the idiot had pissed off Yen, no wonder if he’d been that crude around Yen’s charge. She was a right gorgon about proper behaviour most of the time.

A particularly hair raising tone of anger interrupted them, “The Duchess doesn’t sound happy,” whispered Elka, and Geralt focused on the voices in the other room, he knew that Elka would only be able to hear the tone and the volume, but his mutations meant that he could hear it all.

He was particularly pleased to hear Emhyr state that he wasn’t happy, that the Duchess was walking a very fine line when it came to his foster daughter and didn’t appreciate her being told that she should live with her. He blasted Anna Henrietta for her treatment of Geralt at the high table and for insulting his lover, it was _glorious_ and Geralt couldn’t help the warm glow in his heart as he heard Emhyr’s words. He then stated quite coldly that if this was the behaviour that he would be subjected to for the remainder of his stay then he would not be happy in the least.

Anna Henrietta was left trying to defend her actions to Emhyr but Geralt had no interest in listening to her excuses, he turned his attention back to Elka. He sat down with a thump beside her, and shifted to bring her sprained ankle onto his lap, unlacing the boot as he did.

“Did you hear them?” She asked curiously.

“Yep, the Duchess is getting a tongue tasting of epic proportions.” Elka smiled a little and then she looked at him, her big blue eyes a little serious.

“I know what that’s like, I got a tongue lashing when I fell out of the tree.”

Geralt snorted, he’d heard the story, “Yeah I bet you did, do you know why you got in trouble?”

“Because Princesses don’t climb trees?” She said with a decided nod.

Geralt smiled, “No sweetheart, you scared him.” He gently eased the boot off over her slightly swollen ankle, she winced when he did but didn’t say a peep, brave girl.

She was silent for a little while, “I didn’t mean to scare Emhyr.”

“I know, but doesn’t change the fact that he almost had a heart attack seeing you fall out of a tree. I’m told you were about five meters up it.”

“Should I say sorry again?” She asked anxiously, Geralt smiled at her.

“I have a better idea, why don’t you and I go shopping in the city later on and we’ll buy him a present, your choice.”

Her eyes widened and she nodded her head, “Yes, please.”

Geralt ruffled her hair just as Lanfare walked into the room from the main entry, “Mererid told me you two were here, now lets take a look.” The tall elven healer walked over to the two of them and shook his head when he saw them.

“Between the two of you I’m never out of practice.” He knelt beside Elka and took hold of her swelling ankle, now starting to bruise a little. 

Geralt snorted, “I’m sure Emhyr's staff keep you more on your toes then we do.”

“No, you two are my headaches, if it's not falling out of trees and carriages it’s various wounds from monsters,” he was teasing and even Elka was responding with a laugh. Before long, and with fascination, Geralt saw the swelling ease and the colour return to normal.

“There,” said Lanfare, “all done, now you can go back to climbing trees.”

“You busy?”

“Not really, just reviewing the palace stores.” The grimace told Geralt Lanfare wasn’t happy with what he was reviewing. And an unhappy Lanfare meant that the palace healers would be feeling his ire, maybe he could give them a break.

“Stay awhile, Emhyr's almost done chewing out the Duchess.”

Lanfare’s eyebrows rose, “Is that who's in there? I knew from the smug expression on Mererid's face that someone important was deserving of feeling the Imperial wrath.”

“She threatened to whip Master Mererid,” Muttered Elka.

“Among other things,” agreed Geralt.

Lanfare bit his lip, clearly torn between staying and indulging in his rather interesting ability to find out the latest gossips, “I think I will stay, I find I can’t resist this particular titilation.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and the three of them got comfortable waiting for Emhyr to finish putting the fear of, well himself, into the Duchess of Toussaint.

 

  
Chapter 5

 

Emhyr stood by the large window looking out over the quaint and beautiful city of Beauclair, he remembered coming here as a child with his parents on a Progress, he had loved the bustling city so full of charm. He had traversed its streets with his guards and teacher, Lanfare usually with him at the time and had loved its history and the beat of humanity that lived within its white stucco buildings.

He recalled coming here after he had been coronated as Emperor on his own progress through his lands. He had barely taken anything in at the time, still reeling over finally having his birthright in his grasp and the thought of how Pavetta would have loved Toussaint, Great Sun how he had missed her.

But time had pressed a heavy hand on the city, in the week since he had arrived, he had been out and about always with an armed escort and always with either Geralt or ard’Enthiel at his side. He had seen the scars the vampires had left in some cases literally, the deep claw marks on stone etched into the history of Beauclair now. He had noticed that it wasn’t as busy at night as it once had been, the nightlife quieter. He had heard the whispers from the people, they were upset that so many had died and angry that no one was held accountable. He didn’t blame them, couldn’t really. They had had the veil of a fairytale belief of safety ripped from their eyes and realised that what went bump in the night wasn’t relegated to horror stories of the North. It had been here where all was well.

It made him wonder just how big a threat the vampires actually were.

He’d asked Geralt, his lover's response hadn’t been reassuring.

And now here he was, dressed in his full regalia as Emperor, about to remove its Duchess from her position of power.  
He had his answer, there wasn’t a night that went by in three years that didn’t have some form of entertainment or another. She hosted Tourney after Tourney, Hunt after Hunt and the Provence suffered. And the money for all this was not just from the Ducal taxes, but from a group of ‘knights’ that raided rich estates in not only this Provence but also in the neighbouring provinces of Mettina, Sodden and Lyria. 

Although he couldn’t level charges of treason against her, she had been very careful not to let any of it touch her. But by the accounts of several of his spies who had managed to infiltrate the tight network that had made all this possible Damien de La Tour was the one commanding them. He had the accounts of several stolen artworks that he himself had seen in the Palace, items that had provenance and patently did not belong here. This was turning into a right political mess to clean up.  
He could see from the vantage point high above the city that the long retinue of the Duchess was returning from yet another hunt. He had declined the invitation.

And now it was time to bring Her Enlightened Ladyship back into reality.

“Is everything ready Adventis?”

“Yes Sire, there were some who declined the invitation to the Hunt and are gathered in the Throne room, the servants are nervous, they know something is going on but Mererid is overseeing the Imperial servants in settling them.”

Emhyr nodded, he turned around and looked at the five men gathered with him, Adventis dressed formally with his red hair slicked back, stiff and straight, a thick file with notarised copies of everything gathered about the Duchesses violations.  
Geralt, who loved him and protected him and would always be by his side stood relaxed but alert, by his side was ard’Enthiel.

Lord Auden Balorn whose tireless work in the last few years had gotten them the evidence he needed and his distant cousin General Valaric Endramene Tou’lec, who arrived from the wine region of the Southern States. Emhyr's choice of husband for Anna Henrietta. Lord Tou’lec was a powerfully built man in his late forties, handsome with distinct Nilfgaardian features, the black hair and brown eyes endemic to most of the South. He had arrived three days ago and as per Emhyr's orders had mingled, the Duchess seemed to like him. She had asked him to accompany her through the hunt but he had declined on Imperial orders.

Emhyr always took this minute to reflect on everything that had led him to this moment, he was quite often a major force of change in the world that he found he needed to pause and think about the change he was bringing. He didn’t believe this would lead to conflict but the Ducal guard had been carefully seeded with the Imperial Brigade to the point where for every guardsman in the palace two of the brigade were there.

Precautions were a must even if Toussaint was loyal to the Empire and they the knew cost of going against the Golden Sun.

He nodded his head, “Well then let us begin.”

He led them out and through the forth level of the palace, down the ornate flights of stairs and into the throne room of Beauclair’s Palace. It was a stunning room, large diamond pane windows, soaring columns of white and gold marble that matched the flooring, impeccably rendered murals and tapestries. 

He looked neither left or right as he strode down the red carpet runner as his gathered nobles, some from the most important houses in Nilfgaard, bowed low at his presence. From the thirty or so gathered they knew something was going on, some may have guessed but he was sure that many would not have. He sat down on the ornate chair, once the Monarchial Throne when Toussaint had been a monarchy, “As you were,” he said indicating a relaxation in Imperial protocols.  
Geralt moved behind him, flanking him on the left, ard’Enthiel on the right and then they both did their best to look intimidating. Geralt pulled it off in that armour he was wearing but ard’Enthiel had his own ability to look lethal and he knew his Captain was doing it.

And then they waited, if he had timed this correctly the wait wouldn’t be long.

Mererid would deliver the Duchess an Imperial Command to appear before him the moment she arrived in her palace.  
Considering he was holding this in an open court he expected there to be quite the gathering.  
Several of his attendants appraised him of the situation outside and before long he was told that the Duchess would attend him post haste.

Within minutes of that message the Duchess of Toussaint waltzed into the Throne Room, her chittering pack of ladies close behind. 

He saw her eyes widen, even at this distance he knew she realised something was going on, she hesitated but seeing no recourse but to attend him she came forward, waving off her attending ladies as she did, they stayed. 

He saw others of the hunting party start to filter in as they realised there was an open court in session, and that the Emperor was holding it.

As Anna Henrietta came to the beginning of the dais she bowed low to him, her grace and beauty a refined elegance that had very few equal.

“Duchess, I have commanded you here to answer the charges of several breaches to the Nilfgaard – Toussaint treaty of 1165,” he paused at the gasps from those in the room and to let the Duchess understand just how serious this was. “Adventis, the charges.”

His secretary stepped forward and with clinical precision recited the three main breaches of the treaty, “A breach of due safety and security, harbouring and giving sanctuary to a dangerous criminal and outcast of the Duchy and Empire, the increase in banditry across the Provence, therefore disrupting commerce and trade which leads into a breach of management, in particular the roads and way stations in disrepair, and finally the unapproved increase in the state taxes.”

As the last of the breaches was read out, the whispering started and while he couldn’t hear them he had his people scattered so they would. 

He would know what was said this day.

She had gone pale and remained silent, “Anna Henrietta, how do answer?” He asked coldly, she raised her chin a little, defiant and glared at him.

“I am the Duchess of Toussaint and it is my right to govern my Duchy as I see fit.”

Well that answer was unexpected, he thought as he gazed at her, unperturbed at her answer it spoke volumes at just how far she had fallen. He looked past her to Mererid who stood at the entrance of the throne room, “Have the prisoner brought in.” he ordered, Mererid bowed low and went to do as he was commanded.

He looked back at Anna Henrietta, “Your Duchy is governed under a treaty ratified at your coronation by you, you gave allegiance to Nilfgaard and swore to uphold the laws of my Empire, you have failed to do so. You protected a known criminal and the consequence of your actions resulted in the deaths of over 300 hundred of Beauclair’s citizens and almost a third of the Ducal guard, a staggering number of civilian and military casualties. You have failed to keep the land safe, you have failed to protect the ways and routes of commercial passage resulting in critical losses in commerce. You have failed to manage the Ducal taxes, you illegally raised them over the Imperial threshold and you have failed to ensure that the guardsmen and your servants have been paid. I cannot stress enough Anna Henrietta how serious I find these breaches,” Hh was silent as he let the words sink in, and the silence that echoed back was almost deafening.

“The very fact that the Ducal treasury is empty yet your expenditure on frivolous entertainments tell me much about the way you govern. You didn’t even know that the Captain of your guard was involved in treasonous affairs, that he was commanding a group of knights errant in acts of banditry across Provence borders.” She flinched at that, and the mutters and whispers started again, louder.

“Enough.” His voice rang through the hall and he swept his cold gaze over the gathered nobles, the silence was immediate, “I will give you until tomorrow to reflect upon these charges, you of course do not have to answer them, you have a right to remain silent but your punishment will reflect what I see from you tomorrow. Take her to her quarters, keep her under guard.”

Two of the Impera Brigade stepped forward and ard’Enthiel came down the stairs, “Your Grace,” he said as he gestured for her to turn around to leave, she did so without bowing to Emhyr, an act of disrespect that was noted by everyone present.

He heard Geralt snort softly behind him, even he was a little incredulous and he couldn’t let it slide.

“Captain ard’Enthiel.”

The small party escorting the Duchess were half way to the doors, they paused and Fainrael turned, bowing low to him, “Sire?”

“What is the punishment for the infraction of disrespectful displays to the Emperor?” He asked the question mildly, he knew the answer.

“10 lashes with a nine tailed whip Sire, or five with a barbed nine tail.”

He kept his silence for a full minute thinking about it, the nine tailed whip was painful, but the barbed whip was almost barbaric, he had never ordered it used on a female and he couldn’t in good conscious use its unbarbed state on the duchess, yet he felt that he could give a little leeway, it would make the Toussaintois nobles feel a little easier. “Make it 10 lashes with a standard cane.” He flicked his hand in dismissal and at he gasps coming from the nobles, ard’Enthiel bowed once more, as did The Brigade and they escorted the Duchess from the room. After his last order, they had to physically help her, she seemed a little faint at the command of punishment, she had finally realised that this wasn’t a game she could win.

As she was helped through the door, they met Damien de la Tour, bound and chained was being escorted in, his eyes widened when he saw the Duchess being escorted out.

“She’s innocent,” he cried out, “I swear she had no knowledge of what I was doing.”

And there it was he thought, a man so devoted to the woman he loved and served he would die for her. He had expected this and knew that de la Tour would not break, he could order the man to confess under truthful torture but he also knew that it could destabilise the Ducal line, the trust in the bloodline gone especially after the scandals of the last few decades. 

When de la Tour was brought before him, the man threw himself almost prostate, begging Emhyr to please believe him.

“You swear that the duchess had no hand in your actions?” He asked and made up his mind.

“Yes, yes, yes, I swear it.” The man was ready and willing to destroy his reputation and his name for Anna Henrietta and Emhyr was going to let him do it.

“And you confess to the crime of treason?”

“I do, I orchestrated the actions of the knights to fill the Ducal coffers so that the tithes could be payed. Her Grace has no knowledge of what I was doing.” Emhyr wanted to sigh, caught between a rock and a hard place, de la Tour had sacrificed his honour, more than likely at the orders of the Duchess.

“Then by the law that you swore to uphold you are found guilty of treason, as by the law you shall be beheaded tomorrow at sunset. Your execution however will be private.” He would give the man that much at least, he wouldn’t turn his death into a public spectacle.

As de la Tour was taken from the room, he swept his gaze over the crowd of nobles, servants and guards who had come in.

He had one last thing to do.

He stood up, “The Ducal treasury is bankrupt and I am calling a halt to any and all festivities while the progress is wintering here. You will return to your estates and manors as of tomorrow, those who must travel to the South will be transported via portal, but it will be done in the next few days. As of now the Wintering festivities are over, Adventis, have the funds from the Imperial Treasury arrived?”

“Yes Sire.”

“Good, see to it that the guard, servants and tradesmen are paid for their service.”

The relief in those faces was almost instantaneous, the uncertainty of not receiving your due pay would have had many of those who served the Palace stressed and upset. He also knew that having them paid from the Imperial coffers would go a long way towards the people's response to him. They would be much more accepting of his orders and commands for the Duchy.

He stepped down and strode past everyone, he wanted to be away from this circus, with Geralt behind him, he took them out of the Throne room, and then out of the Palace heading towards the nursery where he had every intention of collecting a young girl and then taking his little family somewhere where he could just be. Maybe Geralt knew of a place.

—————

  
As Geralt walked behind Emhyr he saw the flick of the hand that told him to approach, he did and was soon walking beside him rather than behind.

“So every time I didn’t bow I could have been whipped?” He asked mildly.

He saw Emhyr smirk, “Yes, although if I ordered you whipped I am certain I would never have received your cooperation.”

“How close did I come to Mererid dragging me off to the stocks?”

“Close, I had to remind him on several occasions that I needed your skills as a tracker and hunter.”

Geralt snorted and couldn’t help the chuckle, “I made his life hard.”

“You still do, I still can’t believe you capitulated in the war you two had going on through last winter.”

Geralt grimaced, neither could he. He’d had too many cold baths and feminine scented bath oils to cope with. Mererid was mean, the flowery scent he’d managed to get through Geralt's clothing and armour had made Eskel howl with laughter leaving Geralt the rather unwelcome desire to dust bath himself like a dog.

Emhyr stopped, they were in the inner courtyard and it was a bustling hive of activity from the return of the hunt but it seemed he didn’t care as he turned to look at Geralt, his brown eyes warm, “In my own way I care for Mererid, he’s served me with the utmost loyalty and has completely devoted his life to seeing to my care and comfort. I’m glad you two came to an agreement about your being attended to.”

“I'm not a doll and I’m still uncomfortable with it,” grumbled Geralt.

“But I appreciate that you allow him to do his job, your agreement made it easier for him.”

“Yeah yeah,” muttered Geralt, flustered by Emhyr's words and changing the subject, “What's the plan now?”

“Now? Now we ‘nab the kids’ as you're want to say and leave this circus.”

“Ohhh, you drop your bombshell on the Palace and then leave, not like you at all to run,” Geralt teased softly, aware of eyes on them.

Emhyr raised a perfect brow, “I'm not running, it’s a strategic retreat, my staff can handle it.”  
Geralt snorted at ‘strategic retreat’, Emhyr could gussie it up as much as he liked but the truth was he was running from the fallout. Geralt chuckled, “Well then, where’re we retreating to?”

“That’s where you come in, know of anywhere to go?”

Geralt thought about it, somewhere relaxing with the children, he smiled “We can take the horses and go up to a lookout point. They can run about, we can relax and let the world pass us by for a few hours.”

“Alright, you get the children, I’ll order the staff, then meet you in the stables in twenty minutes.”  
Geralt ginned, gave a rather impertinent bow and then gestured to two of the Brigade to follow the Emperor, he then jogged over to the nursery to nab the kids.

The two children were hard at work with their studies, Baldwin had taken an interest in leaning about animals. Elka was studying maths.

The look he got from Yen when he said that he was taking the kids made him hastily amend it to, “His Imperial Majesty has ordered me to ask for the children to accompany him on a small field trip.”  
She paused and then nodded her head, “We were almost almost finished for the afternoon. Do you need any of the nursery staff to accompany you?”

“No?” He said confused, why would the staff be need- ohhh that’s right, the children were often accompanied by the staff, “No we’re good.”

The two kids were excited and had stood up when Yen had agreed, he told them to change into some warmer clothes, while winter hadn’t hit yet, it was still cold and the air was decidedly chilly.

He waited while they dashed off, “You may not have heard but Emhyr's just had the Duchess arrested and charged with several breaches to the treaty.”

Yen paused in picking up the books from the children’s study table, she looked at him, her delicate eyebrows raised in surprise, “I hadn’t heard, when was this?”

“Just now.”

“Then of course I hadn’t heard,” the same chiding note of exasperation at him that if truth be told, he missed, she continued.

“I am surprised however, such a serious charge to have laid before a ruler of a province, I hope his majesty knows what he’s doing, arresting her on a whim might backfire with the people of Toussaint.”

“Oh it wasn’t a whim, the investigations been going on for years.”

“She's still a beloved ruler, surely leeway could have been given.”

“Not so much in the last couple of years, people have lost a lot of faith in her leadership since it became public knowledge that she allowed the vampires to attack Beauclair. She gave the people no warning of the attack and had the means to stop it. That was the beginning of the end really as she spiralled into a lifestyle of hedonism,” he said with a shrug.

Yen sighed, “That bad?”

“The Duchy is bankrupt, Emhyr's just declared that all wintering festivities are at an end and ordered the Nobles to go home.”

“No social season this winter?”

“None.”

“I had hoped to start introducing Elka to some of the various social activities this winter,” she said regrettably, starting to pick up the children’s study equipment, Geralt moved to help, shelving the books back where they belonged.

“Unless its held at someone else’s estate nothing's going on here at the Palace.”

She hummed her agreement, he heard the children giggling as they came back up and into the room, both wearing warmer gear, Miss Mari behind them two warm cloaks over her arm.

Elka was bundled up into the blue cloak, Geralt helped Baldwin with his, he ruffled the boys hair and shooed them out before him.

“We’ll be back before sundown,” he said to Yen with a smile. 

She smiled back and said, “I’ll enjoy the peace and serenity while I can.”

As he walked the two kids up to the Palace stables he answered Elka’s questions, but refused to answer where they were going, telling the children it was a surprise.

What was the surprise for him was the entourage gearing up when they arrived at the stables, he had assumed that it would just be the four of them with a few of the Brigade, he should have known better, Emhyr didn’t travel light.

The few soldiers numbered eight and he saw two servants as well who were packing a mule with an assortment of stuff. He sighed, one day he thought, he was going to teach Emhyr the value of light, the ability to just pick up and go somewhere, anywhere for a few hours. Maybe he could kidnap him one day, that could be fun.

Emhyr was standing with Fainrael and another whose back was to him, and much to Geralt's delight and surprise Eskel, who looked all shiny and polished in new armour, Geralt paused, had the scars on his face faded? 

Yep, they were definitely lighter, he grinned knowing the only way for them to lighten would be with some serious creams and unguents, he thought about for all of a second, and then went nah, there was no way he could tease his best friend about that. Not in a heartbeat. 

He came forward and the two embraced each other, slapping each other’s shoulder blades in that man hug that they all did.

“When did you get here?”

“Just arrived, was told Fainrael was at the stable.”

“I’ve given Ard’Enthiel the rest of the day off,” said Emhyr to Geralt as he passed Geralt his cloak to him, Geralt took it and with a bit of manoeuvring put it on. It had been designed to sit over his swords but had an opening for their hilts to come through, so it took him a minute to get them through.

“You two going to hit the town?” He asked slyly, already knowing the answer, if he hadn’t seen his lover four months there was only one place he’d be interested in.

Fainrael looked at him, a glint in his eyes, “Now now Geralt, no teasing.”

He chuckled, “Alright I give up, it's no fun when you don’t bite.”

“I’m sure that painting the town red is for another time,” said the woman standing next to Emhyr, he froze in surprise, he knew that voice as well as he knew his own.

He smiled and turned, holding out his arms as Takara came in for her own hug, she kissed his brow as she stepped back, he looked her over, full human deep red hair and a leaf tucked behind her ear. She was wearing her leather armour, its sleek elegant look a contrast to his own which was intimidating with the Teshum Mutna armour.

He should have realised it was her when he had seen her from the back.

“Come for a visit?”

“No I’m not staying. I am here to inform Emhyr I won’t be visiting on the full moon, I’ve decided to travel this winter, the passes have snowed in as of yesterday, Kaer Morhen is secure so I won’t be wintering there.”

He nodded his head, there were times where she did vanish for a winter or three.

“Visiting old friends?” He teased

She smiled at him and said nothing, she never said anything about where it was she went, the Witchers were used to it but they always tried to figure it out, the current theory was that she was looking for a way back home and would go back to the point where she first appeared in this world. Another was that she knew many people across many continents and would routinely check in on them. Whereever she went though she always returned to them and to Kaer Morhen.

“So you won’t be visiting?”

She shook her head, Emhyr smiled and said, “I’ll miss the company, when you return do come and visit for a while.”

“I may or may not be back through the year, I have already told the stone masons that I may not return at the start of spring, I warned them my magic permeates the stones of Kaer Morhen so I would know all that is done there. We had a long discussion.” From the slight baring of her dainty fangs Geralt was sure the discussion had been a long and very informed one.

Poor bastards, he thought.

“You cannot stay for just a little while?” Emhyr asked, holding his hand out to Takara, she took it and raised a brow as Emhyr kissed the back of her fingers.

Suave prick, he thought with amusement, Takara looked to the sky, eyes narrowed and sniffed the air.

“No, it will snow in two days, it's best if I travel now.”

Emhyr sighed and Geralt just nodded his head, both he and Eskel knew that once she had made her decision she didn’t often deviate from it. She embraced the two witcher's, tousled the children’s hair and told them not to get into too much mischief. She looked at Emhyr and said, “When next I return, I shall teach you a far more complex game than chess or Shoji, i shall carve the board and the stones as a gift.”

Emhyr's eyes glittered in delight, “A new game?”

“Yes, Shoji is a good game to begin with, but Go is much more difficult, you have beaten me three times in Shoji, I believe you maybe able to master Go.”

“Then I look forward to it. May the Sun warm your Path Takara.”

She nodded her head gracefully and moved away from them, it was almost surreal, thought Geralt, that at one point she was there and then the next – gone. She had moved too fast for them to really see.

“Well that was a pleasant diversion, but I believe that we are ready to move out, so to help Geralt stay out of trouble we’ll leave, you and Eskel can catch up – tomorrow if I know my Captain, whatever your plans Captain, Witcher, do enjoy yourselves,” said Emhyr, Eskel looked as embarrassed as ever, but Fainrael bowed then taking Eskel by the arm walked him towards the palace. Emhyr turned to the children who were patiently waiting, he smiled at them warmly, “Elka you’re riding with me, Baldwin you’re with Sergeant Estren, Geralt needs his hands free to direct us.”

“So you don’t know where we’re going either Sire?” Asked Elka with a pout, “Geralt won't tell us.”

“It’s a surprise to me as well, but one I’m looking forward to.”

A servant approached and bowed low, “We’re ready Sire.”

“Good, let's mount and be on our way, we only have a few hours of daylight left, we’ll enjoy them shall we?”

Geralt smiled and watched as Estren took Baldwin, he came over as Emhyr hoisted himself on to Infinite’s saddle and picked up Elka so Emhyr could get her settled in front of him. “You’re getting bigger sweetling,” he heard Emhyr mutter, “Geralt remind me to see to it that our dear princess gets a mount of her own this winter.”  
Geralt had the pleasure of seeing Elka’s eyes widen into giant pools of blue awe, and stay that way as she looked up at Emhyr,

Emhyr continued, “You’re getting too big to keep riding with one of us.”

“R – really, I can have a mount of my own?” The naked longing in her voice was evident and Emhyr nodded his head.

“Yes, you know the basics, as we winter here I’ll have Captain Groer get you settled into a comfortable mount for when we resume our journey in the spring.”

“Thank you,” she breathed.

“I’ll certainly remind you, there's parts of my anatomy that welcome the very idea of her on her own horse.” muttered Geralt to Emhyr, referring to the time Elka had managed to kick him in the groin when she scrambled off Roach. The resulting pain had made him see stars and he hadn’t been able to continue on riding, he’d been stuffed into the carriage and had to endure several hours of listening to tedious governing matters with several of Emhyr's advisors. Although he’d been in fine form afterwards when Emhyr had dismissed his advisors and had a certain glint in his eye.

He swung into Roach's saddle and moved to the front, he was leading after all and when everyone had mounted he lead them out at a canter towards the spot where he’d had a rather memorable portrait done. That reminded him, he’d better send a note to Marlene to take the thing out of his room and hide it, Emhyr would have a fit of the giggles if he ever saw it.

  
Chapter 6

 

The children and two of the guards where playing a game of ring toss and doing a wonderful job of enjoying themselves. Geralt was firmly camped out on a rug sunning himself in the dappled sunlight and Emhyr, sitting next him was leaning against a tree trunk, novel in his hands, relaxed for once.  
Geralt had to admit, Emhyr's idea of ‘let’s get out of here’ had been a good one, the servants – yeah he could get too used to them, had been a Godsend. 

They had arrived at the lookout in 15 minutes at a good canter and the two servants had leapt into action before he had time to swing off his horse. His medallion had been quiet, he hadn’t been able to smell anything so he had been pretty certain everything was alright. No griffins at least.

And then within minutes a shady spot had been picked out under a tress, rugs came out and a basket with exotic fruits and a bottle of wine had appeared.

As he said, he could get too used to this, gentle fingers carded through his hair and he opened his eyes to stare into sunwarmed earthen ones almost glowing with a simple pleasure. A pleasure that was innocent as opposed to the heated pleasure he usually had levelled at him. It was a wonderful change in the usually stoic and forboding man who ruled the continent.

Geralt gave him a lazy half grin, “What's the bet the palace is in an uproar because you kicked everyone out?”

“That’s a given, like I said, strategic retreat.”

“You know when engaging an enemy in the field that’s too much for you? Yeah, we Witcher's call it what it is, run like hell and don’t look back.”

“How very dignified of you,” teased Emhyr, his fingers firming and massaging Geralt's skull, he couldn’t help the soft groan of contentment and closed his eyes as he almost melted into the touch.

The patter of feet got his attention just in time and he brought a leg up just as Elka thumped on to him, he grunted at the sudden weight. 

“Kiddo, we need to talk about you jumping people, especially since you have knobby knees and elbows.”

“Come play Geralt?”

He peeled back an eyelid and stared at her, “You have eight guardsmen to bother and cajole into playing.”

“Yes but I want to play with you,” she wheedled.

“Think about it kiddo, my aim's impeccable, I won’t lose.”

He saw her pause and think about it, her blue eyes slightly narrowed as she realised the truth of his words. She had a sweet

disposition and a gentle heart, but the one thing both he and Emhyr had noticed was the competitive streak a mile long. She played to win.

She turned her blue eyes to Emhyr and dropped her bottom lip, Emhyr raised a brow and stared at her, she sighed and slumped her shoulders.

“You’re both no fun,” she grumbled and pushed off his stomach, she leapt to her feet and said, “Can Baldwin and I explore the forest?”

Geralt had had a look around before settling on to the rug so he knew that their immediate area was safe, he nodded his head, “No further than the sight line.” He ordered.

She smiled, and stepped back just as Emhyr said, “No climbing trees.”

She grimaced, “I’m not making that mistake again.” The the two children scampered off into the forest and Geralt directed his formidable hearing into listening out for them.

“Corporal Estren’s watching them,” murmured Emhyr as he picked up his glass and sipped appreciatively. 

“I know but it doesn’t hurt for me to keep an ear out.”

“None at all, I spoke to Ciri yesterday while you and Elka were in the city.”

“How is she?”

“About ready to strangle certain Senate members but she thinks she may have gotten her new legislation through.”

“Good news.” 

“Yes it is,” Geralt could hear the pride in Emhyr's voice and he started to tell Geralt just what Ciri’s hopes for the Empire would do. Geralt listened, not so much for news about his foster daughter but he was listening to Emhyr's pride and love. It made his heart ache to realise just how much fate had taken from his lover. When Emhyr finished telling him just what good Ciri’s legislation would do for the Empire as a whole Geralt asked the one question that he’d been wanting to ask since he was told of Ciri’s engagement. 

“And the negotiations with the Voorhis house?”

“I decreed that they either accept the fact that the son of the house will be her consort or the var Emreis house will withdraw from the engagement altogether, there are numerous men who would be acceptable and be willing to be consort.”

“Bet that made them scramble,” the rather delicate negotiations wth Morvran's family had hit a major hurdle almost from the start. Ciri had declared that she would only accept Morvran's suit if he would accept that he would be her consort, not her Emperor. Lord Farren Voorhis had apparently had a raging apoplexy when he had found out, particularly when part of the contract stated that if Cirilla died without issue then the throne would revert back to Emhyr var Emreis if he was still alive. That had been Cirilla’s demand, it hadn’t taken long for Geralt to realise it was an excellent deterrent for anyone wanting to assassinate her.

“So now they’re negotiating with the Imperial law makers on just how much power Morvran can have.” 

“Not a lot?”

“Not as much as they want that’s for certain, but my spies tell me Morvran is the one that is trying to moderate his father's stance, which tells me he is accepting of what Ciri wants.”

“Well that’s-“ he grew silent and frowned.

He couldn’t hear the children, he wasn’t too alarmed, he could still hear birds and the sounds of the forest and his medallion was still silent but he didn’t like not hearing them. 

“I’ll check them,” he said and moved to stand up.

Emhyr let him go and Geralt wandered over to where the kids had disappeared, he growled when he realised their tracks led a little deeper into the forest than they were allowed.

He snuck up behind them, both crouched down looking at something that Baldwin was holding, he paused and listened, wondering what the hell the two of them were up to.

“Are you sure it's not dangerous?” Whispered Elka.

“It’s only a cub still, probably about 6 months old, we can’t leave it here, it's injured it’ll die.”

“That’s a nasty trap, do you think its paw is broken?”

“Yes, maybe Master Lanfare could look at it and tell.”

“That's if Geralt lets you take it home, not to mention Emhyr.”

“What won't I let you take home?” Both children jumped and he heard a pained yip from whatever Baldwin was holding, he sighed. In the last six months the kid had brought back a number of animals in numerous states of age and condition, looks like he’d found another one.

“What is it Baldwin?” he asked and Baldwin, looking rather guilty as he turned around, he held a bundle of black fur and at first he thought he had a panther cub.

“It’s a fox,” the boy said contritely, “it was caught in a hunter's trap.” he gestured with his chin to a vicious looking trap, Geralt followed his gestured and saw it, he walked over and picked it up, chilled at the thought that one of the children could have stepped in to it, he cast a couple of aard signs in the area and set two more off that were hidden.

Coming back he knelt down and looked at the young fox gently cradled by Baldwin, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that the little black fox had red eyes, very unusual colouring he thought, but he wasn't worried, his medallion wasn’t humming or vibrating so he knew it wasn’t magicked. 

“Well, what do you want to do with it?” He asked the boy, letting him take responsibility for his decision, the creature wasn’t struggling and was quite calm but he cast an aaxi just in case.

“Make sure it's healed and then release it back.”

“Okay then, we’ll do it your way.” He had better make sure that Marlene and B.B were both aware that Baldwin would bring all manner of creatures home.

He escorted them back and met Estren and another of the Brigade, Olindar, who stared at the fox in confusion.

Geralt shrugged his shoulders and within minutes brought them back to the lookout.

Emhyr was now standing near the edge looking out over the city, he turned when he heard them and smiled at first and then frowned when he saw the trap that Geralt was still holding, it was illegal to set traps that big this near the palace.  
Estren gestured to it, “I’ll investigate Sir.”

“Thanks.” he said and handed it over.

“Another little rescue, child?” Asked Emhyr when he walked over and spied Baldwin's bundle. 

“It’s a fox!” Said Elka excitedly, “Geralt said we can keep him until he’s better.”

“Uh huh, and where are you going to put it, Puss isn’t going to like having a Fox in his territory and neither will Lady Yennefer.” Emhyr said mildly as he levelled his amused gaze at Geralt who winced, yeah – he hadn’t thought about Yen's reaction. Oh she was going to portal toss him in to the river this time.  
Both children looked crestfallen at the thought that they would have to give it up, and Baldwin worried at his lip, stroking the creatures black fur.

“My room?” He proposed cautiously, even Geralt was a bit alarmed at a wild creature in the boy's room, he had thought it could stay in the nursery but it was as Emhyr pointed out, Puss’s territory.

“No,” said Emhyr gently.

“The stables,” proposed Elka and both Geralt and Emhyr shook their heads. 

“It’ll spook the horses,” said Baldwin sadly, “It wont survive with a broken paw,” he didn’t cry but Geralt could see the boy's distress.

Without thinking he said, “We could put it in our quarters.”

The amused looked vanished in a heartbeat and he got a raised eyebrow of consternation, oops he thought, oh he was definitely going to pay for that slip.

Bright blue and brown eyes full of hope looked at Emhyr begging him to agree, he just sighed, “It can stay in the lounge room and both of you will look after it, if it urinates anywhere you're cleaning it, not the servants.” He warned sternly.

Both children vigorously nodded their heads, “Then go and find a basket from the servants and put it in there until we get back, you will ask Lanfare for his recommendations, he will not be looking after it.”

“Yes Sire,” they both chorused, and then very carefully made their way over to the two servants to get a basket.

“Our quarters?” Said Emhyr blandly.

“Ahh, well that is – that came out without thinking.”

“You might want to fix that before we get to Nilfgaard.”

“It’s the kids, I’m usually a little more circumspect around adults.” he muttered embarrassed. Emhyr started chuckling, he leaned in and not caring about the small audience of attendants gently kissed Geralt, it was a sweet one, one that Geralt couldn’t help smile into.

Emhyr pulled back and Geralt narrowed his eyes at the look of roguish amusement in his eyes, “I’ll let you tell Mererid that there's going to be a wild creature living in our quarters for the winter,” his lover said slyly as he stepped back and then walked over to the ring toss set up. 

“Who wants a game?” Emhyr called out to the children.

Geralt winced as he followed, thinking he would rather deal with an irate sorceress than with Mererid.

—————

  
The look Mererid gave Geralt when the children carefully deposited a cowed and scared fox into the living room was nothing short of scandalous.

Geralt liked a good bet but he wouldn’t bet on the fact that his baths would be warm from now on, in fact he was certain they would be anything but and he now had every intention on bathing with Emhyr for the foreseeable future. 

There was no way Mererid would give the Emperor a cold bath.

Lanfare was with them and had gently looked the young fox over, declared it's paw was badly bruised and then told the children how to care for a fox. His instructions on what to give the male kit to eat were detailed and Geralt foresaw that Baldwin would be combing the gardens for bugs. He then had taken two baskets and joined them together to make a cave for the creature, telling them all that it wouldn’t come out of its cave much as it was very scared.

He’d also done something that would attract the creature to an area that he had padded with straw and rags to do its ‘buisness’ in.

Geralt doubted it but Lanfare did know animals, as he had said the first time Baldwin had brought in a wild squirrel, three hundred years gives you a lot of time in which to learn.

“Well then, now that it's settled, I’ll check on it before I retire tonight,” Said Lanfare, “It will be a little hard for Baldwin to do so from the nursery.”

“I’ll go to the kitchens and get some meat for him to eat.” The boy said quickly and went to dash off. 

“Stay your feet pup,” said Lanfare, “we’ll go down together, it's busy down there and you’ll get in the way.” Lanfare took the children, continuing with giving them instructions as he did, Geralt knew a list of those instructions would be on Emhyr's desk by tomorrow morning. 

He rubbed the back of his head, peace and quite he thought, and then looked over at Emhyr who had been standing near the window, watching the proceedings with some amusement. 

“Sire, are you joining the buffet dinner tonight?” Asked Mererid, Geralt knew Emhyr had given orders for the banquet feast to be cancelled and a buffet to be served instead, a much less formal affair in light of the days proceedings.

“No, I think we’ll have a quiet one, inform Lady Yennefer that the children will dine with Geralt, Lanfare and myself tonight. Dinner in two hours I think.”

Mererid bowed low, and then left them alone.

“Just in case I didn’t make myself clear Geralt, that creature is your responsibility when the children aren’t caring for it,” 

“Yeah, I got it, I’ll make sure it doesn’t piss in your closet.” He growled, still feeling a little foolish for his runaway tongue.

Emhyr cocked a finger at him to come over and join him, he did and was pulled into a merciless kiss when he got there.  
Should have seen that one coming, he thought wildly and the kiss heated up something fierce, Emhyr pulled back, “We have an hour and I plan to indulge, any objections?”

Geralt shook his head, “Good,” Emhyr said and then taking his hand tugged Geralt towards the bedroom. Within minutes Geralt was sprawled on the bed with Emhyr straddling him, their lips fused, tongues battling in a kiss that held the same passion and want that Geralt felt. He reached up and started the process of undoing the myriad gold buttons on Emhyr's tunic and Emhyr started undoing the buckles on his armour, grinding down on him at the same time. 

Geralt pulled back with a pained chuckle, God's his cock was too hard for the confines of the cod piece he was wearing, particularly as it had no give in it.

“Not working my heart,” he rasped, “I need to remove my armour now.”

Emhyr sighed but rolled off, “As much as I enjoy having you as my bodyguard, I can’t drag you out of your armour as easily as I used to. And I’ve decided I really don’t like your heavy armour.”

“My lighter leathers are due back tomorrow.” Geralt grumbled as he stood up and started to unbuckle his armour, Emhyr stood and gave him a hand so that it went quicker, within a few minutes he had most of it off and scattered about him, not bothering with the armour stand.

He sat back down to take off the boots, leaning over to try and find the small hidden clasps, Emhyr crawled behind him and without any warning draped his own naked chest over Geralt's back, his arms going around Geralt's waist as Emhyr leaned in and nibbled on his ear lobe.

“No fair.” Geralt all but whined as his fingers faltered in finding the clasps.

“Since when do I play fair? Now hurry up, I want you naked and wanton.”

Geralt snorted, naked he could do, but wanton. “Really?” He said sardonically as he leaned back into his lover's embrace and looked to see Emhyr with that look of love and lust on his face.

“Yes really, you shivering in my embrace, your face a picture of undisguised sensual pleasure.”

He groaned, “Stop please, I don’t look like that and I don’t shiver.” he went back to trying to take his boots off.

Emhyr chuckled, “Oh beloved, you shiver, you also do a lot more than that and I delight in every second of it.”

Geralt muttered something about silence being golden under his breath as he found the clasps and was out of his boots quicker than he thought he could be.

“Finally.” said Emhyr emphatically and all but dragged him back, Geralt's rather demanding lover's hands were at his waist tugging at his leather pants and had them down his hips and over his knees in less time than it took to put them on.  
Emhyr's firm grip took hold of Geralt's hard cock while Geralt was still trying to get himself up the bed, he all but froze when Emhyr's mouth descended on him.

Fuck he thought, knowing to keep his hands beside him, as Emhyr started an expert exploration that had Geralt shivering in deep pleasure.

His warm mouth moved up and down Geralt's hard aching length with just the right amount of pressure that it made him see stars.

“Sweet Melitile Emhyr,” he gasped at a particularly provoking move and his hands twitched wanting to latch onto Emhyr's head, yet he knew he couldn’t, Emhyr hated it when he grabbed hold of him.

He growled and then let himself be lost in the feeling, to become mindless in passion - it was a state that his beloved excelled at bring him to, with every flick of his tongue, every twist of his hand Geralt's desire rose to dizzying heights.  
And then when Emhyr had him where he wanted him and did a thing Geralt couldn’t quite explain, a thing that made Geralt cry out and he let himself go, an orgasm tore through him and he felt it in every fibre of his being - the ecstasy left him a shuddering, boneless wreck.

He was vaguely aware of hands moving his legs and hips but was too wrung out to really focus, he did focus when he felt that decadent burn and stretch.

He opened his eyes to find eyes almost black with a sensual hunger that would have taken his breath away if he hadn’t already been struggling with breathing.

“No quarter tonight?” He managed to rasp, a little surprised at the suddenness of it all.  
Emhyr captured his lips in a demanding kiss, and pushed himself into Geralt in one long smooth thrust Geralt felt all the way to his toes.

Emhyr pulled back both in kiss and hips till he was just at the edge of Geralt's body, “Don’t tell me you're feeling a little delicate today beloved.” 

That dark purr made Geralt shiver, such a carnal promise in those words, a dark craving that had him aching and hard once more.

“Delicate? Me?” He gasped as Emhyr came back hard, the feeling reverberating thought him and he arched his back in response to the lightning heat that hit him out of nowhere. Emhyr chuckled roughly, his hand moving over the network of scars across Geralt's chest leaving a path of fire in their wake.

Teeth latched onto his neck in a bruising bite, and Geralt reached up to embrace his lover, he needed to as Emhyr set a punishing rhythm that they both felt in the deepest core of each other.

It was all he could do to hold on.

But hold he did.

Every thrust.

Every word of love and want.

Every shard of pleasure given.

It was a sweet song within his blood, a song they both shared and sung to and as they rose in a crescendo of joy and desire, the song peaked and they both went with it.

A pleasure of the deepest and most beloved sort.

 

Chapter 7

  
Anna Henrietta, the Duchess of Toussaint stood before Emhyr, proud and unbending, there was no sign that she had sustained a punishment the day before, although he knew that it had been carried out.

There was no sign that she would beg forgiveness for her actions, not that he could do much to change her fate but it would have gone better for everyone involved if she had.

This was a closed court, he had decided that for this there only needed to be the high ranking nobles of her court and the council, such as it was now with many of its members dismissed and his staff. As such, there were only about 19 people to witness his judgement.

“You know the charges, do you have anything to say in your defence?” He asked coldly, his brown eyes arctic as he stared at her.

She glared, not at him but at Geralt. Somehow she had decided it was Geralt's fault.

“He killed my sister.”

Emhyr almost sighed, but he remained silent, letting her speak.

“His actions brought the vampires to Beauclair, he was the one that couldn’t find the beast and kill him.” Her breast heaved at the heat in her voice, so much rage and anger.

“And the rest of the charges, your failure to secure the Provence, your protection of a known criminal who had bounties on her head that tallied well over eleven thousand florens. The raiseing of taxes outside the imperial limit, the mismanagement of funds and general infrastructure, security and commerce. How do you answer those charges?”

She opened her mouth still glaring at Geralt.

“You will look at me Duchess, these charges do not involve the Witcher, who only did as he was contracted to do, get rid of the beast. A higher vampire can not be slain, no force on this world has the ability to do so.” He paused and wondered if Takara could take one on, he’d have to ask Geralt. “Any Witcher will tell you so, one did in fact just do so repeatedly, and you ignored his expertise in the matter, still adamant that the beast must be slain. Your sister's death was of her own making, she seduced a creature into loving her, a creature that feels deeply and was so betrayed by her that it lashed out in anger, the city would never have been harmed if you had but handed her over. Rulers are are often called to make the hard decisions, we sacrifice much because our duty demands it. The sacrifice of a traitor should have been an easy task. So do not look to the Witcher as an excuse for your own inaction.”

The silence was deafening, and he waited for her to speak, she didn’t. Very well he thought.

“As you will not answer the other charges, I will now pronounce your judgement. In absentia you have been found guilty by 6 judicial members of the Imperial Senate in all charges, and while I can not prove it, I am certain you knew of de la Tours actions, no matter what he said to keep you safe. Thus under the terms set in the treaty you will be stripped of the title of Duchess of Toussaint, taken to the fortress Palace of Darn Rowan to live out the remainder of your years there in gentle seclusion.”

The Duchess went white, she convulsively swallowed and he thought she might faint but she held her chin up higher and looked him in the eye, he did hear a few mutters from her nobles and he knew their fear.

She went to speak but he held up a hand silencing her before she could say a thing, “I have not finished.” His arctic voice nearly echoed through the hall and he saw several of her council wince at the tone.

She stopped and then bowed, “I am aware that you are the last of the direct line of the former King’s of Toussaint, and I have an offer for you, your choices are the Palace or you will marry a man of my choosing who will become the ruling Duke of Toussaint. You will bear his child, a child of the line who will inherit the Duchy on the death of the Duke, not you.”

He saw the calculation in her eyes, she would take the offer, she didn’t want to lose her power and obviously thought her charms would seduce the man he had chosen.

She should have known better.

“Who have you chosen?” She asked almost sweetly, coyly even.

He gestured, “General Valaric Endramene Tou’lec, second son of the Duke of Tou’lec and my cousin is the man I have chosen to be your husband. Choose wisely Duchess, once your decision is made it is final, Valaric is not a man you can wrap around your finger.” He warned her, “He is a decorated General and a leader of armies. He has fought in wars and battles and won many, his valour and courage have few equal. He has also trained from the cradle on how to govern and has been governing a small Provence for the last three years, he knows what he is doing. You may take the rest of the day to make your choice.” He offered, knowing that Valaric had requested to talk to her about his expectations of her as her husband.

She looked at Valaric with surprise, Valaric stood there, bearing regal and refined, but his face was cold as he looked back at her, it made no matter to her though as she looked Valaric over speculatively. It was no surprise to Emhyr when she nodded her head and said, “I accept your choice your Imperial Majesty.”

Valaric raised one black brow and nodded his head in acknowledgment, “Then as requested Lord Tou’lec, you may escort her back to her chambers to speak to her. My judgment is final and your choice has been made. The marriage will take place immediately and the wedding held tomorrow.”

“So soon, there so little time to prepare, I will need to order a dress and then have an adequate banquet-“

“With what finances?” He almost barked at her, angry at the words “Have I not impressed upon you that the Duchy is bankrupt? This is not a wedding to celebrate your Grace, this is a wedding of convenience so that the Bloodline you hold will not die with you. Lord Valaric, take her away and then come see me after your talk.”

Valaric bowed low and then taking the duchess by the arm the general said pointedly “If you do not wish to be caned again I suggest you bow this time.”

The Duchess looked so shocked at first, and then went scarlet in her cheeks, her blue eyes flashing in anger, she jerkily bowed to Emhyr. Valaric held her steady as she did so and then with a firm grip on her arm the soon to be Duke of Toussaint led her out.

When the doors had closed behind them Emhyr swept his gaze over the gathered nobles, “If anyone wishes to lodge an objection they may do so now.”

Silence and one of the Toussaint Margraves, an older man, older than him at least stood forward and bowed, “This isn’t an objection Sire, I am just asking for clarification.”

Emhyr nodded his head and gestured for him to continue, “You said that Sylvia Anna seduced the creature, how is that possible?”

“In some ways higher vampires are a lot like us, Witchers can not detect them and they move through the world apart and sometimes within. Sylvia Anna found a higher vampire, seduced it into falling in love with her and then disappeared, she then utilised the creatures fear by ‘threatening’ its mate if it didn’t do exactly as it was told it. Hence the appearance of the Beast of Beauclair. The men were not chosen at random, many of you would have realised that they were the knights the former Duke had escort the exiled Princess to the borders. Their treatment of her was – less than chivalrous, and the fifth victim was the one who hurt Sylvia Anna the most.”

“Who?”

Emhyr looked at Geralt, who gave a slight sigh and then reached into his leather jerkin, pulling out an old stained piece of paper, he handed it to Emhyr and Emhyr beckoned the Margrave forward. Geralt had told Emhyr the whole sordid story, he had the evidence to corroborate it too, telling Emhyr that he had followed up on a lead after being released from prison. The fifth and final name, he had kept it at his safe in the bank here, never having passed it on to the authorities. 

What was the point, he had said. 

Emhyr had honestly felt for the woman, but she had chosen her path of vengeance and had paid the price for it.

“Betrayed by family, there was no compassion in a sister who let the other take the fall.” Was all he said as he handed the paper over, he knew the older man got what he said when his green eyes widened and he looked at the name and instructions written in a delicate spidery scrawl. 

_Anna Henrietta, kill her kindly with the compassion that she never showed family. Leave her body lying in state in the garden surrounded by flowers._

“The prank on the Ambassador?” The Margrave whispered knowing the incident, the man had been on the council for decades and was probably one of the ones who had brought forth the accusations that resulted in Sylvia Anna being stripped of everything she knew and loved.

“It was all Anna Henrietta's idea, and Sylvia Anna was the scapegoat who took the brunt of everyones anger, of course being the ‘evil one’ cursed by the Black Sun she was never believed.”

“Thank you for your clarification Sire,” he bowed low and stepped back, Emhyr looked the nobles over, looks of puzzlement and confusion, some of denial and others blank.

“Of course what I have told you was all hearsay, Sylvia Anna told it all to Geralt of Rivia, however I am inclined to believe the Witchers version. She was willing to lay down her life to protect Beauclair and to meet up with the vampire so that the attack on the city wouldn’t happen. She had realised the extremes of what this vampire was capable of and knew his threat was a promise.”

The Margrave blinked at that, and Emhyr heard the other nobles stir in surprise and a little anger, he continued, “It was Anna Henrietta who refused to let that happen. Is that all Margrave?”

“Yes Sire.”

“Are there any other objections or clarification needed by the court?”

He waited and no one else stepped forward, “Then you have my permission to leave, enjoy your winter my Lords and Ladies, the Court here is now over for the season.”

He stood up as they all bowed and left the large hall, Geralt and his advisors following him.

As he walked into his study he allowed only one to enter with him, calling the others to attend him after lunch.

He flopped into a reclining love seat and not caring about the upholstery pulled his booted feet up and stretched out.

“Thank the Great Sun that’s over with.” he muttered eyes closed, he heard Geralt come closer to him, the sound of metal and leather as he removed his sword harness.

Then he felt Geralt perch beside him, arms bracketing Emhyr lying there, he smiled knowing what would come next.  
Geralt gently kissed his chin and then the little mole under Emhyr's bottom lip, moving to nibble on that lip and then steal a sweet kiss that held more love than heat.

Emhyr opened his eyes as Geralt pulled back, his hand moving to play with Emhyr's hair, “It needed to be done,” was all he said.

“For the safety and the security of the Provence, yes it did.”

“Your cousin will treat her well?” He asked Emhyr, not worried Emhyr realised but curious.

He sighed, “Endramene and I had a long conversation before he accepted my proposition, he is a hard man however he is not a cruel or unjust man. He won’t beat her or threaten her like her last husband, it's not his way, but he also won’t put up with her behaviour, to a degree he and I are alike. I know he has plans to send her away for most of the year to a family owned villa in Tou’lec, it's remote but peaceful and he will visit her there, although there will be times when the Duchess is needed in Toussaint. She lost a lot of good will with him the moment she agreed to the marriage without asking any questions, he sees her for what she is, power hungry. He won’t let that hunger devour the Provence or him.” He shifted a bit, moving over so that Geralt could gain a more secure seat on the love seat.

Geralt snorted, “Oh she's not going to like that at all.” He shifted sitting better, still playing with a lock of Emhyr's hair, finger curling and uncurling it.

“If she liked it Geralt, it wouldn’t be a punishment. And ultimately that is exactly what this is.” Her liking for entertainment and pageantry was legendary and Emhyr knew that she was certainly not going to enjoy the quiet and the solitude at the Del Asta estate. For one it was a working estate, it wasn’t as refined and elegant as the palace and it was – small, he also knew that Endramene would have spies watching her every move and considering he came from one of Nilfgaard's preeminent families he had access to wealth that most could only dream of, the spies would be of the magical variety. 

Geralt sighed, “Well it's what she chose.” He picked up Emhyr's hand that was resting on his stomach, playing with his fingers, almost massaging them.

“Yes and if she had taken the time to ask she would have been informed of those exact plans and Endramene's expectations. Endramene will take care of her, he won’t spoil her and she in turn will provide him an heir or several, to put it rather crudely, all she will be is a Duchess in name and a brood mare for the next generation.”

Geralt winced, “Yeah I didn’t want to put it that way.”

Emhyr shrugged, “Truth is what it is, she should have chosen Darn Rowan, at least there I wouldn’t have cared if she took a lover or found a husband. Endramene will very much care if she tries to take a lover.”

“Tries?” Geralt said sardonically.

“Tries.” he confirmed strongly, he knew his cousin.

Mererid's distinct knock sounded and Emhyr muttered under his breath about the intrusion. Geralt smiled though and stood up, Emhyr sat up and swung himself into seating properly and then called for Mererid to enter, he was sure it would be his cousin returning from his talk with the Duchess. It was.

Emhyr gestured to Lord Valaric, Endramene to his intimates and family and one of the few that Emhyr actually liked. He sat down with alacrity, then looked at Geralt and gave a wry smile, “Sir Geralt, no need to stand on ceremony with me, I know you and Emhyr are lovers and he values your advice. Besides Cirilla speaks very fondly of you, and I’ve been wanting to meet the man who was such an instrumental force in her life.”

Emhyr smiled, pleased at his cousins acceptance of Geralt, often he was overlooked by any and all who saw him in these rooms as nothing more than a bodyguard even by those who knew he was Emhyr's lover.

Geralt hesitated, and then came around and sat beside Emhyr, not shyly but unsure.

“How did it go?”

Endramene scowled,“I had to nip her seduction attempt right off the get go and informed Her Grace exactly what I expected of her during our marriage, she didn’t take it too well and declared that she wouldn’t marry me if I was the last man alive.

She was most put out when I told her that her refusal wouldn’t matter as you would just sign the marriage papers anyway. That’s when she tossed her wine at me.”

Geralt gave a slight chuckle , “Sorry,” he said, “I was wondering why you smelt like a three day bender.”

Endramene shook his head then sniffed his shoulder, grimacing as he did “Emhyr, the Duchess is a hellcat,” he declared.

“I did warn you, if you want to pull out I can work with it.”

“No, I won’t give her the satisfaction, I told her that if she wanted to act like a child then I would punish her like one and gave her a choice, a spanking or going to bed without supper. I don’t think she realises I meant every word. By your leave though, the moment we marry I want to move her to Del Asta, I’ll see her situated, stay a few weeks and then return.”

Emhyr was left wondering which she had chosen, but was to polite to ask, instead he said “Certainly, I’ll see to the Provence’s affairs until you can take over. I’ll use Imperial funds for all necessary improvements that have been neglected here.”

“I’ll ensure the Duchy pays it back to the Empire, it's going to be very quiet around here for a few years.”  
Endramene was a hard man but he was fair, the taxes would be lowered back to their original threshold and he wouldn’t raise them to pay the Empire back, he would take the funds directly out of what was usually reserved for the Duchesses use. As his cousin had said, there was no use in the people being punished for the Duchesses hedonism.

Endramene looked at Geralt, “I heard that your estate was in trouble a week or so ago and you were denied help?”

“Ahh, yes.”

“If something like that happens again, have your people come directly to me, I’ll ensure that your people are taken care of.”

“I appreciate it.” said Geralt smoothly.

Endramene gave a smug half smile, “Besides I really liked your sepremento.”

“I’ll have a barrel sent to you in honour of your nuptials.” Replied Geralt with the same half grin, and he relaxed into the chair more. Obviously feeling more at ease now.

The conversation changed and Emhyr, Endramene and Geralt started chatting. They ranged in topic from Witchering, to the Southern States, to Emhyr's Progress in the North. Endramene was fascinated by what had happened in Novigrad and wanted to hear the whole story.

Emhyr conscious of the time and that he had several meetings, told him to join them for dinner. With that the pleasant hour went quickly and Emhyr was very soon looking at the reports in front of him, Geralt given leave to attend a few duties away from the city.

He picked up his quill and with a flourish signed and sealed the first of several orders regarding several matters of State.  
His work was never done.

————

With the last of the days reports, orders and meetings attended too Emhyr finally stood up and stretched his spine, wincing when it cracked in two places. 

He was grateful the day was almost over, then remembered one more thing and bent over to write it in his planner so that Adventis could arrange it. 

With that done he walked through the connecting door and into his lounge room, unbuttoning his long surcoat as he did.

He paused when a flash of black darted across the room and buried itself into the basket near the fire.  
That’s right he thought, the young fox, he and Geralt had read Lanfare's recommendations and instructions and Emhyr had sent the letter to Mererid.

He knew Mererid had not been amused. 

He hesitated and then walked over to the food bowls, frowning when he saw the water dish empty, he took the time to fill it from a pitcher and as he was returning it the door opened and Baldwin all but crept in, Lanfare behind him.

“Oh!” said the boy surprised to see him.

“I take it you’ve come to see your charge?” he inquired.

Baldwin nodded his head and held up the tray he was carrying, “I have Coal's dinner Sire.”

He blinked, they named it. He wanted to sigh, if they named it they were going to grow attached to it.

“Coal?” he asked.

“Elka said his fur was the colour of coal so we named him coal.”

Lanfare looked amused, “Go and check on him and then put his food out.” Baldwin went to do just that Lanfare walked up to him.

“I thought you said you would have no part in all this nonsense.” he said lightly indicating the pitcher of water.

Emhyr rolled his eyes at him, “I won’t but it's no hardship to ensure the creature has water.”

“Uhhh huh, it has nothing to do with the little boy I remember who would bring in small creatures he found around the summer Palace?”

Emhyr pursed his lips and looked sideways at his healer and his ancestor, “Absolutely nothing, this was all Geralt's idea.” he murmured, trying to bury the memory of his mother's shrieks when he had brought a kitten home and then having to watch her drown the defenceless thing. But as Baldwin finished up and cleaned the area the fox was actually using to do its business Lanfare clapped him on the shoulder.

“It's one you’re facilitating though, you could have just declared that I could keep it in my rooms.” The Elf smiled at him knowingly and then collected young Baldwin and left, leaving Emhyr to ruminate over why he hadn’t just ordered the healer to take it with him.

Because he was a soft touch when it came to his family he realised, he sighed and poured himself a glass of wine, he was losing his touch, the cruel edge he had cultivated for so long, he decided that he really didn’t care. In these last years of his reign he could afford to indulge in family now and he would viciously defend them and his right to them.  
He turned to look at the fire and saw that the fox had come out and was sitting there looking at him, its thick bushy tail wrapped around its front.

He raised his glass at it, “To family and to comfort.” he said.

It cocked its head at him and for a second it looked so familiar but he couldn’t place why, he shrugged and let it go, moving into his bedroom and dressing room to the bath he had ordered to be drawn. He would relax awhile and then ready for dinner, Geralt should be returned by then, he perked up looking forward to seeing his lover again as he always did at the thought of him. Yes he thought, he was well and truly losing his touch, but the thought made him smile, it didn’t scare him anymore.

 

Chapter 8

 

Emhyr snuggled further into the large soft pillows and cushions that were liberally placed around in the command tent, feeling the warmth behind him he acknowledged that Geralt made for an amazing pillow. His lover grunted and shifted a bit so that Emhyr could make himself more comfortable, Emhyr stroked his thigh to assure him he was fine. He looked up when a delighted shriek pierced the cold winter air and saw his foster daughter streak by with Baldwin not far behind her, both running from the hail of snowballs tossed at them by Ciri, Yennefer and Eskel.

There was plenty of soft snow across the courtyard of Corvo Bianco that he knew the snowball fight would last a while, “Want to join them?” He asked Geralt who shifted to bring the book he was reading closer to him.

“God's no, I’m too old to be freezing my bones off out there.”

“Eskel is out there,” he felt Geralt pause, his muscles going still at the mention of Eskel. Emhyr grinned to himself, the memory of Eskel’s rather insane attempt to prank Geralt had resulted in a lot of amusement and Geralt's declaration of war.

The two hadn’t stopped trying to out do each other since they had arrived at Geralt's estate last week.

“Hmm, I suppose I could make an appearance and pound the hell out of him.”

“Make him pay?”

“Hell yes.” 

“Go get him and do me proud Witcher,” he ordered playfully, Geralt moved away from him and lent across to kiss him.

“Just for luck,” he said playfully back as he tucked a warm blanket over Emhyr's lap and then bounded up and out of the warm tent, Emhyr watched him sneak up behind Eskel, a giant snowball in hand. He didn’t throw it, no, he yanked the back of Eskel's shirt and then shoved it down the other Witchers back.

Who predictably yelled at the shock and the cold and then in turn launched himself at Geralt.

Emhyr shook his head with a chuckle, lifting his hand to let Coal settle under it, petting the little fox who was now curled up on Emhyr's lap.

The last two months had been – interesting, with Anna Henrietta now remarried and staying far away from Toussaint for the next three months the city had seemed to breath a sigh of relief, the economy had started to pick up again, commerce and trade was coming back. The bandits and highwaymen had been dealt with. And the new Duke had come back from his honeymoon and launched himself right into his duties, freeing up Emhyr to go back to him own.

Elka had been introduced to the Aedirnean noble chosen as a lady in waiting for her. The young teenager had been incredibly nervous meeting him but she had a kind and gentle manner, Elka had taken to her almost immediately and the two of them had bonded quite quickly. 

However she didn’t have a head for languages Emhyr had decided, nor a lick of sense when it came to political cunning. Which could prove to be a hindrance in Nilfgaard but he was going to deal with it, he had promised her father he would take care of her, marrying her off when she came of age was looking better and better.

He stroked the fur under his hand as Coal burrowed deeper, they had tried several times during the last two months to release him back into the forest where he had been found, several times he had found his way back, mainly to Emhyr. Lanfare had scratched his head and said, “Looks like you got adopted.” when the fox had come back the third time. Geralt had looked at it suspiciously and said, “It's too smart to be normal.” which had concerned Emhyr enough to have his mage advisor and Yennefer look at him.

Both had declared it to be a normal fox, just one that had become attached to the hand that fed it. Geralt had given Emhyr an accusing look and promptly said, “I told you not feed it.”

Emhyr had ignored him and Coal, well Coal had let his displeasure at being prodded and poked at by a couple of mages be known by urinating all over Geralt's boots.

The relationship between Geralt and Emhyr's new pet had been turbulent to say the least, Coal was always with Emhyr and jealous of Geralt, Geralt didn’t like the fox scenting up his clothes and stuff, threatening to turn the fox into a pair of furred gloves. 

It had made for some interesting evenings but when Emhyr had offered to have Coal taken far away so he couldn’t return Geralt had immediately said no, the thing was growing on him.

Over the last two weeks he had spied the two together, even coming in one evening from his office to find the pair sprawled out asleep on a chaise lounge.

He hadn’t realised how much of a handful a pet fox could be and then there were the days he caught Coal just watching him, his head cocked in an inhuman way that made him double look and try and figure out why it was so familiar.

He kept an eye on the snowball battle outside the tent and saw Geralt's chatelaine come out of the small manor with a covered tray, making her way towards the tent.

He perked up, he hadn’t told Geralt yet but he was going to kidnap her, not only was she an absolute darling, her cooking was the best he had ever had.

She stepped in and bowed slightly, a gentle smile on her old face, Emhyr could smell the most amazing scent of something sweet and knew she had been baking again.

He was going to put on weight if she kept feeding him like this.

“Marlene, what have you been concocting in the kitchen?” he asked warmly, “It smells heavenly.”

“What with all the shenanigans going on in the courtyard I made a warm winter pudding and a berbercane fruit tart and a few other tarts and pastries, Barnabas-Basil is bringing the tea and mulled wine.”

He chuckled, “Just ring the bell and when they see you they’ll be here quicker than you can blink.”  
Ciri had arrived the day before and after one bite of cake had taken to following Marlene around wheedling for more when she wasn’t busy corrupting Elka, he hadn’t known his daughter had such a sweet tooth.

The two girls who had only met very briefly once before last winter at the Castle in Tretegor were joined at the hip right now. When Geralt had invited Ciri to stay his two daughters had taken to each other immediately with Ciri declaring her little sister needed some girl time and the two had disappeared, literally and then come back an hour later bright eyed and smelling of sunshine and sea air. 

“Are you certain that you're up to having Baldwin here?” he asked Marlene as she unplated the tray, placing her baked goodies on the side table set up for it.

“Oh he’s such a lovely young boy, quite happy to please and Barnabas and I are quite looking forward to having him here with us.”

Emhyr was silent as he watched the boy, still shy but happy now and he sighed, “I would take him with me but –“ he stopped unsure how to continue.

“You can’t.” She said practicality in her voice, as she stepped away from handing him a small plate with a pastry on it. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, she gave him a sad smile, clasping the tray to her chest, “He’s a peasant child involved in a scandal of epic proportions. If you take him with you to Nilfgaard people will question your decisions, maybe not openly but it will be seen as a weakness.”

He nodded his head, she understood.

“Barnabas and I will ensure he has a good life, we’ve discussed his future considerably with Sir Geralt, when he’s 16 he’ll choose a trade or Barnabas can train him to run the estate. But he’ll have a home here.”

“Thank you Marlene.”

Geralt's chatelaine bowed to him and then left, telling him she had a few more dishes to bring out.

He bit into the pastry and felt the flaky delicacy melt on his tongue as an explosion of complex tastes flooded his mouth. He moaned in pleasure, yes he thought about kidnapping her. 

A few minutes later he watched, eyebrows shooting up to his hair line, as Ciri powered up and dumped what looked like a ton of snow onto the two Witchers still thumping snow at each other.

Geralt and Eskel spluttered as they dug themselves out of the pile and he heard a “Dammit Ciri!” as Geralt all but yelled, not angrily but with quite a bit of consternation.

He chuckled as she hooted in laughter at him as they brushed the clinging snow off themselves, “We win.” called out Elka with a laugh and Emhyr shook his head, never a dull moment, he thought fondly as he went back to reading his book.

————

That afternoon Geralt and Emhyr walked the estate, they had taken to doing so when the weather permitted, it was a small estate so the trek wasn’t a long one but he enjoyed it. He was enjoying his time here, he knew that Geralt had been excited and nervous about him being here and had said more times than Emhyr cared to recall that it wasn’t up to Imperial standards of living. The last time Geralt had said it Emhyr had pulled a certain chest out, opened it, removed three rings, Geralt had blanched the moment he had seen the chest. He had then taken the time to impress upon on his Witcher that he could live in a hovel and Emhyr would still want to share it with him. Corvo Bianco certainly wasn’t a hovel, it was small for an estate but it was well loved and tended.

It would be nice to retire too he thought, although the Manor would have to undergo extensive renovations, but he didn’t want to suggest it to Geralt, it was after all his estate.

He paused in thought and movement when he realised Geralt had stopped, turning back he watched as Geralt stared narrowed eyed at a flock of ravens perched in a tree.

“Geralt?” He inquired curious at why his lover was just staring at the ravens, yes it was an odd time of the year to see them here but they were just birds.

“I’ll be back,” said Geralt and then took off back towards the manor, which wasn’t that far - leaving Emhyr to wonder just what had made him go running off.

He watched from his vantage point near the tree to see Geralt go into the manor and then return a few minutes later, jogging back to join Emhyr.

He was confused as before, as he watched Geralt walk up to the birds his puzzlement grew, the biggest one hopped down a few branches to meet Geralt, Geralt handed first a strip of meat and then after it had finished eating it a folded letter to the bird and said “Give him that for me.”

The raven cawed, took it in his beak and then flew off, the other birds cawing and flapping a bit then they took joined the one that had left.

“What was that?” he asked frowning.

“An invitation to an old friend, don’t know if he’ll come though.”

“Your friend just happens to have pet ravens?”

“What can I say, he has mad skills, makes the best mandrake moonshine that will flat out knock you on your ass.” Emhyr rolled his eyes, Witchers and their alcohol he thought, he then moved to continue their walk, they were silent for a while as they wandered through the vines now bare from both fruit and leaves and dusted in snow, boots crunching on the new fall. 

“Regis is a higher vampire,” Geralt said suddenly.

Emhyr paused mid-step and almost lost his balance, Geralt reaching out to steady him. “What did you say?”

“A higher vampire, you did say you would like to meet one one day and I trust Regis with my life, more importantly he ‘died’ to protect Yen at Stygga, I owe him that.”

Emhyr grimaced, that was a day he would rather forget, but it had happened and it was a part of their shared past, even if the memory was one that had the power to hurt. “If I remember my reports from that time, Regis was the surgeon-barber travelling with your Hanse, there was no indication he was a vampire.”

Geralt gave a chuckle, “They often hide in plain sight, and Regis has always been curious about humans, I didn’t trust him at first, but he proved time and again that he was more than something to fear.” 

“Well then, I look forward to meeting him, if he comes that is.”

They continued their walk but there was something in the air between them and Emhyr was very conscious of it, he hadn’t survived 20 years as the Emperor of Nilfgaard by being blind to those feelings around him, he sighed, “Ask your question Geralt.”

“Just like that?”

“It's about Stygga.”

“God's you never fail to surprise me you perceptive bastard,” there was no heat in the words, only fondness so Emhyr gave Geralt a small half-smile, Geralt shook his head, “Okay then, why did you let her go?”

Emhyr was silent as they walked a bit further, coming up to the hill that would lead them back to the manor, he took a deep breath and slowly released it, “I made her cry.” He paused trying to find the words for that day, “Not just weep Geralt, but great sobs that at first confused me and then made me realise the horror of what I was planning. Your words still echoed in my mind and I knew them as truth, I was a monster. And when she said your name in such a broken voice it tore my heart, I knew that there was no way I could stomach what I had planned. I let her go, I told her who I was, embraced her and let her go.”

“Because you didn’t trust yourself with her?”

“No, because she feared me, I could see it in her eyes, I - I didn’t want her fear.” Geralt's hand reached out and took his own and squeezed it comfortingly. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding on to.

They fell back into silence as they came up to the gardens and paused, both looking at the snowmen army that had been made by a big kid and two little ones, Emhyr snorted and Geralt chuckled, “Well hell,” he said laughter in his voice, the big snow man was wearing one of Emhyr's tunics and a wreath of twigs on its head. “If it makes you feel any better Emhyr, there's no way she fears you now, I know of no other person who would dare incur your wrath as she does.” Geralt clapped him on the back and moved off towards Ciri and Elka who were busy putting armour on the other big snowman.

“There is no way there was enough snow here for that army,” Emhyr said as he followed behind him, they both went up to look at the Emhyr snowman and Geralt hooted in laughter when he saw that the face not only had a carrot nose but two raisins for his moles.

Emhyr looked at Ciri who grinned at him unrepentantly, “Yes Papa?” She questioned cheekily, rolling a snowball back and forth in her hands.

He shook his head, strolled over to her, he brushed her hair back from her cheek with a gentle caress and kissed her brow,

“Don’t ever change _luned_ ,” he murmured to her and then ruffled Elka’s hair as he walked away from them both, heading back into the manor.

He turned once he got there to tell Geralt to join him when he wanted to but saw Ciri, her hand on her cheek and her eyes wide, she looked surprised and shocked, but her emerald gaze locked with his and she smiled.

It lit up his world.

————

The next day dawned bright and clear as the sun started its journey, in the small double bed in the manor a large lump moved, Geralt woke with the sun. A lifetime of it wouldn’t change while on holidays.  
He found that he had curled himself around Emhyr in the night and he buried his nose back into the crook of Emhyr's neck scenting his lover, the smell of musk and sandalwood that was so typically Emhyr. He kissed the back of Emhyr’s neck and carefully got out of bed, he knew Emhyr would wake but would fake sleep while he dressed, you couldn’t fool a Witcher but he let Emhyr kept his secret. He dressed quickly in warm clothes, he grabbed a blade and went to start his morning routine, Ciri joined him.

As they moved through the Kata’s their blades lanced the chill of the morning. Eskel and Fainrael joined them and the four of them danced across the courtyard. The Brigade that had stayed as protection were changing shifts and careful not to disturb them but many took the opportunity to watch. When it was over Geralt having worked up an appetite and a little sweat hugged Ciri and both went up to the Manor to wash and change and start the day.

Emhyr was waiting for them holding two mugs of hot milk and honey for both Geralt and Ciri, Ciri took hers with a kiss to Emhyr's cheek and wandered up the stairs to the small room that was hers, Geralt kissed him and took his own mug, enjoying the hot drink while he washed up but before he could start to get dressed Emhyr stepped into the small bedroom, a certain glint in his eyes.

“No.” hissed Geralt hyperaware that Ciri was right above him.

Emhyr smirked and predictably ignored him, he neatly took hold of Geralt's chin directing his head up and then put one knee on the bed, all but holding Geralt there, “I have arranged for our dear children to be taken out for the day to Beauclair, ostensibly to shop,” murmured his lover.

Geralt paused, his own thoughts catching up, “And us?”

“I have no desire to wander the streets with three dozen men at arms following me, we’ll be staying here.”  
Geralt returned the smirk, Gods he loved the way his lover thought.

“Then I’m looking forward to the peace and serenity.” He said softly and let Emhyr kiss him, and it was demanding, almost all consuming. He heard Ciri clatter down the stairs and Emhyr pulled away with a sigh, Geralt understood far better than Emhyr knew, he looked down at his hard cock and gave a silent groan and started stuffing himself into his clothes.

 

Unfortunately breakfast took a while, it seemed that everyone liked to linger, and linger they did, but as soon as it became apparent to Geralt that getting people to leave was harder than he thought Emhyr stepped in. He almost tossed the entire lot out the door, he did it politely but as Geralt watched with humour and by the simple expedience of telling Ciri to shop to her hearts content. It was quite the thing to see just how quickly Ciri bundled everyone out the door and towards the horses and carriages.

“You’re going to regret that,” Geralt warned with amusement as they finished waving them off in a much smaller carriage this time.

“I'd regret it more if we were in a bigger city, however we’re not so the variety is limited and she can’t be extravagant.” Said Emhyr, hands behind his back as he turned his head to look at Geralt.  
Geralt smirked, he couldn’t help it, for an absolute genius Emhyr had forgotten one very important fact, “I wouldn’t bet on that.”

Emhyr's gaze sharpened with interest, “Oh, what's the stakes?”

“I get one day to have you to myself, whatever I want to do.”

Emhyr looked thoughtful, “Midnight to midnight?”

“Wakeup to wakeup.”

“Alright, I’m game, same stake though if I win.”

“Done, what’s the financial cap for Ciri because what I think of as extravagant you considered normal?”

“Let’s make it 10’000 Florens in one purchase, 15’000 spread out.”

Geralt's smirk deepened, and Emhyr narrowed his eyes at him, “What do you know Witcher?”

“That she is both our daughter, she has your refined taste and my love of a good set of armour and you just gave her permission to commission a set from the best.”

Emhyr froze then scowled, “She has several made by grandmasters from across the Empire,” he pointed out.

“But none are the apprentice of Tian’sail and I know for a fact she asked Takara for diagrams on female grandmaster armour in the Witcher style last winter.”

“You cheat!” Hissed Emhyr, his eyes flashing.

“No and in the words of someone I hold near and dear ‘not cheating beloved just adding up the facts’… I may be completely wrong”

Emhyr sighed, and Geralt couldn’t help the smirk turning into a grin, those were his lover's words, “Don’t think I won’t get you for this beloved,” Emhyr warned as he reached out and trailed his fingers almost delicately down Geralt's winter woollen shirt.  
Geralt felt the immediate affect arrow its way to his cock, two nights of abstinence had really done a number on him. Both he and Emhyr had been a little on edge with Ciri sleeping right above them as they had both unanimously decided that sex was off the table with her in hearing distance.

“There’s a perfectly serviceable bed just a few feet from us.”

“No offence to your bed but we nearly fell off it the last time we had sex. The tent will do, and it's spelled for silence.”

Geralt almost chuckled at the memory of a usually graceful Emhyr almost pitching out the bed because he forgot the size difference.

Emhyr hooked arms with him and they walked over to the tent, Mererid was already there and had seen to it that a light repast of out of season fruit had been laid out along with several bottles of wine and juice. He bowed low at Emhyr's entrance to which Emhyr summarily dismissed him.

Geralt stretched his back, working out a kink or two and then raised his arms up and to his absolute surprise Emhyr's belt was immediately wound round his wrists, “So it's to be this?” He asked, it had been a while indeed since Emhyr had bound him.

“Why yes Geralt,” Emhyr purred from behind as his hands pushed down on Geralt's shoulders, bringing him to his knees and then pushed him face down into a massive pile of cushions pillows and furs.

Geralt shivered at the command inherent in that touch, Emhyr it seemed was not only in a mood to play, but also dominate. He was game, he was always game when it came to Emhyr, not that he would ever tell him that.

And as Emhyr pulled the collar of Geralt's shirt back exposing his neck, Geralt felt a warm breath right at a point that made everything blurry for him, he grunted as a warm tongue danced over the back of his neck, bracing himself for the bite that usually came with it.

The sudden caress of pain licked a path of lust and ecstasy down his spine and straight to his already hard cock, and he couldn’t help bucking into the pillow under his groin.

Firm hands steadied him and he was warned “none of that beloved, you’ll cum only when I want you to.”  
It was a dark promise, one that Geralt knew Emhyr would see through to the most sensuous end.

  
Geralt lay in a shuddering wreck, his skin all but buzzing off his bones in the aftermath of having four orgasms wrung from him in in a little over two hours and he was nearing his fifth.

Emhyr was in fine form today.

He panted in the arms of his lover, his back to a firm warm chest slick with sweat and well, his own bodily fluids as Emhyr lay almost on top of him.

Emhyr's hard cock brushed at the entrance of his body, softly, gently, almost a tease, he moved away and Geralt groaned, make that a definite tease.

“Em – Emhyr, come on,” he tried not to let it sound like a whine, and failed miserably at it.

“Ah Geralt, you beg so prettily,” murmured Emhyr as his fingers sank into Geralt's ass, he jerked at the feeling, not expecting it. Not after he’d been doing it for the last hour.

“Not that,” he groaned, shifting his hips and gasping as Emhyr's caress deepened.

“Oh?”

“I want you.”

Emhyr moved to come over him, “You have me, just not the part you seem to be so desperate for.”

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Geralt tried a growl and actually succeeded.

“So demanding,” there was humour in Emhyr's voice, and Geralt knew he was going to be ignored until Emhyr was good and ready.

Then Emhyr did something with his fingers that made stars explode, it had Geralt reeling. And as he was fast approaching another orgasm he was barely conscious of the fact that Emhyr finally did what he wanted.

It was only when he felt Emhyr's groin flush against him that he knew. He tried to push himself up, to move, to do anything to have that feeling of completion stay.

But Emhyr didn’t let him, the controlling bastard pushed him back down by the simple expedience of a hand between his shoulder blades, he then set a smooth slow rhythm that had Geralt clawing at the pillows and the furs for purchase.  
It was torture, he thought dazedly, the pleasure was torture, who in their right mind could move so damn fucking slow.

“Ha-harder,” he managed to gasp out, Emhyr chuckled darkly but he did as Geralt asked, while he certainly increased the strength he didn’t increase the pace.

Geralt whimpered, that wasn’t fair, he thought wildly and tried to move his ass back but Emhyr suddenly held his hips still.

“No Geralt,” he was warned and just continued at the pace he was going at.

“Fuuuuck Emhyr, you’re a vicious prick.” he yelped when a particularly hard thrust burst across his spine that left him open mouthed at the intensity of the pleasure that shot through him.

The only thing he could manage was an inarticulate howl, and then it seemed Emhyr found just the speed and strength that kept Geralt climbing the heights of passion. He couldn’t string a word together let alone a sentence as he garbled out words of want and passion.

It wasn’t long at all before that tell tale shiver started that told him he was close, it started at the base of his cock and he tried to get a hand down there to help himself along.

Emhyr put a stop to that by gripping his hand to the base of his spine, and held him there.

Then changed the angle of his thrust, that was it for Geralt, he jerked once as pleasure tore through him like a samum bomb through a nekkers nest. He cried out loudly as he came in a bright haze of rough sensual ecstasy that took away his ability to think, he let himself be lost in that pleasure, to swim the deepest depths that Emhyr could bring him to.

He came too slowly and knew that Emhyr had found his own pleasure in the time it took for him to surface.

He lay there panting on Geralt's back, his hand entwined through Geralt's own and in his silver hair.

Geralt just let it be, content to wrap his fingers around Emhyr's own and bask in the love he felt for his lover.

 

A while later saw them washed and dressed and finishing off the lunch that Marlene had brought out for them, a knowing glint in her eyes. 

His chatelaine wasn’t a woman who let much go past her. 

Her simple roast beef was to die for and just the thing for two men recuperating from a morning of what could only be considered as decadent debauchery. 

They went for their usual walk afterward, both taking in the fresh air and sunshine as they did, content in each others company, they wandered the vines and the olive trees devoid of leaves. They wandered the sleeping honey hives, their boots leaving fresh impressions in the snow.

Emhyr's arm in his, their steps in sync with each other’s Emhyr stopped them and pulled Geralt in for a kiss, not caring about who may be watching. Geralt yielded to Emhyr's demand, lips parted so Emhyr's tongue could slide between them and taste the essence that was Geralt, the warm honey mead he had drunk of. Geralt however wasn’t one to let Emhyr take all the glory and let his tongue meet and twisted with his lover's, teasing brushes and more determined licks as he tried to drown himself in the spicy taste with hints of a deep red wine. Emhyr's kiss was addictive, he thought as he wanted more and more.  
Emhyr pulled back and Geralt saw the pleased surprise in his dancing brown eyes, “Well beloved, shall we return to finish that kiss?”

It was all Geralt could do not to toss him over his shoulder, one of these days he would he decided, damn the consequences.

They walked back a little faster however, both fully intent on each other, when they came back into the courtyard of the estate Geralt looked up to the manor entrance and frowned when he saw B.B with someone, he could only see the back of a man with steel grey hair, but he grinned when he recognised the scent of mandrake and herbs on the wind.

“My invite was accepted,” he murmured into Emhyr's ear, Emhyr's eyes widened and he looked up to where the man was turning.

Geralt let go of Emhyr's arm and jogged up the stairs noting that while the creature certainly looked like Regis, he was more like the Regis of the days when they traveled together, his dark grey hair and black eyes in a face that was not as lined as it had been 5 years ago.

Regis smiled, his teeth a little sharper than a human's but he held out his arms as the two of them embraced, “Geralt old friend, I was most surprised to receive your invitation yesterday and couldn’t resist coming to see you.”

“Looking good there Regis, how have you been?” The two pulled back from the hug.

“Well thank you, the years have been kinder than they once were,” was the reply.

“You’re certainly looking better.”

“Feeling stronger every day old friend, now tell me just what have you been up to in the years gone by?”

“I’ll tell you all you want to know but first, I have someone who wants to meet you.”  
Geralt turned to see Emhyr come up beside him and he smiled, “Regis, this is Emhyr var Emreis, Emperor of Nilfgaard and my friend and lover, Emhyr, meet Regis.”

“Good afternoon Master Regis” said Emhyr smoothly and held out his hand to shake Regis’.

Regis raised an eyebrow, those black eyes intent but he reached out a sharply nailed hand and took the Emperors hand shaking it.

“And a good afternoon to you your Imperial Majesty, forgive me for being so blunt but last I had heard Geralt and you were not – intimates. In fact it was a race against you to find Geralt's foster daughter and keep her from you.”

“That is in the past, Geralt and I have gotten through that and found a common bond.”

“Oh now im curious, what brought the Witcher and the Emperor together?”

“Our daughter.”

Geralt knew that Regis was sharply intelligent, his thirst for knowledge almost as driven as Takara’s, he also knew that Regis put two and two together and came up with the right answer.

“Your wild child was the Emperors heir? That explains why Nilfgaard had such a vested interest in finding her.” Geralt didn’t think much of the hand that came to rest on his lower back, Regis always did it, but when he saw Emhyr's rather blank glance at it he felt his heart rate rise.

Emhyr gave a sharp smile of his own, “I believe you had a hand in all that happened at Stygga, I need to thank you for your part in Vilgefortz death.”

Ohh dear gods above and below, Emhyr was gearing up for a pissing contest with a higher vampire, Regis had a biting wit and a sharp sense of humour, this might turn out to be a rather bad idea, especially considering his past with Regis.

“What can I say, I can be distracting,” that smile was just a tad sharper than it should be.

“Soooo shall we go in, I could use a drink.”

“I brought a bottle of my Mandrake moonshine, pity that there are only two who can partake, I was informed there were more of you.” 

“They’re having a day out.”

“And you decided to stay put, not like you at all Geralt.”

“It's too damn cold out,” Geralt said as he gestured for Regis to walk ahead of him, taking Emhyr's arm.

Regis stepped into the manor, Geralt and Emhyr following, he took the opportunity to lean in and hissed, “Please behave, I’ll give you whatever you want but just don’t antagonise him.”

“He’s not antagonising me Geralt, quite the contrary, I find him interesting,” said Regis from the manor door, “Most humans who know what I am are frightened of me, but his Imperial Majesty isn’t. And that intrigues me.”

“Hnnn” was all Emhyr said as he followed Geralt, Geralt wanted to walk right out, “How did you know that I knew what your are?” Emhyr asked as he took a seat at the long table, Geralt hunting around for glasses and a carafe of water for Regis.

“Easy, your heart rate increased when Geralt introduced us, however your scent was one of excitement not fear, then you smelt of jealousy when I had my hand on Geralt's back, you don’t need to fear that I will try anything with Geralt, the only thing between us now is friendship. Besides if Geralt has introduced you as his lover and you in turn have introduced Geralt to the world as yours then Geralt wouldn’t keep a secret from you, he would tell you what I am.”  
Geralt wanted to bang his head on the table, because he saw Emhyr narrow in on that comment, “Friendship, I take it that once it was more?”

“Not really, but we did-“ started Regis but Geralt interrupted him quite forcefully.

“We are not going there.”

“I think we are,” said Regis softly as he looked at Geralt.

“No we really aren’t,” warned Geralt his tone brooked no argument, he really didn’t want his lover and friend chatting about his sex life with each other, that was just as bad as Takara talking about it, although he had never had sex with Takara, Regis on the other hand – once.

Emhyr stared at him, eyes narrowed just a little but he nodded his head, “If that is what you want Geralt.”

“Yes,” he had never asked Emhyr about his former lovers, didn’t intend to but he had a feeling Emhyr might not extend the same courtesy to him when it came to this particular former bed partner. 

He was expecting that he would be questioned later.

“So be it. Now it’s the first time I have ever met a vampire, I find that I have a thousand questions for you.”

“That you know of,” Regis poured the glass of water, picking it up for a sip.

“Pardon?”

“First vampire that you know of, I know of at least four of my brethren who live their lives among humans, it is very possible that you’ve met one or two of them.”

Emhyr just stared at him, “Geralt said your kind often hide among us but I didn’t realise it was so high up in society.”

“Oh those of us who do live among you often don’t like to live in poverty, most like their creature comforts,” He smiled sharply.

“You’re different though.”

“I differ because I enjoy interacting with you humans, I want to know what makes you think the way you do. Why it was just the other month that I was traveling through Kaedwin and I couldn’t make heads or tail as to why a fight broke out between two nobles, one sent his men to burn the others villages to the ground. I have to ask, what makes men go to such extremes over something so petty as perceived insult?”

“I haven’t received any news about this.” Emhyr all but growled, his frown returning and Geralt knew Emhyr was scenting blood. He kept a firm hand on his Empire, very firm, especially the newly acquired North and he had demanded that all skirmishes between nobles be reported to him. Heads were going to roll he thought, when Emhyr got the details. 

And the details came from a very unlikely source.

Regis launched into the details, the who the where and the when and he did so by spinning the facts into the details. Geralt could see that Emhyr was taking it all in, he asked the questions he needed to and Regis in turn answered. And Geralt started to relax, the uneasy start to Emhyr and Regis' meeting seemed to be behind them. Which was good because he really didn’t want Emhyr to engage in what was probably the worst idea he had ever had.

The next hour was filled in with questions, questions and even more questions. Emhyr had obviously been doing his research into vampires and the questions he asked were well informed, questions that had Regis quite engaged. But it all came to an end when Regis suddenly looked at the door, silent as if hearing something.

“Well,” he said, standing up, “it’s time for me to leave.”

“Can’t stay?”

“No, we really must be on, we were only here to pay our respects before moving south and east.”

Respects to who? Thought Geralt as he stood up from the table, Emhyr following.

“It has been a pleasure Master Regis,” said Emhyr.

“Oh I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, I didn’t expect to see Geralt so its been good to see him today, and to say goodbye.”

“You’re leaving?” Geralt said shocked.

“Yes, as I said, we travel south and east, I don’t expect to return for some time.” Time to a vampire was a nebulous concept, they didn’t feel its passage easily so if Regis was making a point to mention it Geralt knew he was doing it on purpose. It could be decades or even longer before Regis came back.

His heart clenched, he hadn’t expected to be saying goodbye to Regis, not after finding out he was alive five years ago.

“Maybe someday we shall meet again Geralt,” said the vampire as the two of them embraced.

“Who knows what the future brings us,” Geralt rasped, his voice a little thick.

“What indeed,” murmured Regis as he stepped back, shifting his leather satchel a bit more comfortably he looked at Emhyr, “Take care of him.”

Geralt didn’t know if it was a warning or a command but either way Emhyr just nodded his head to Regis, an unspoken promise in his eyes.

Geralt showed Regis to the door, not sure what to feel as the vampire gazed at him, black eyes so unreadable.

“Take care of yourself.”

Regis nodded his head and before Geralt could say or do anything else, Regis swept in and kissed him soundly. It was forceful, and commanding, almost desperate in a way. He felt the sharp tug of pointed teeth on his lip and then as quick as it had come, it was over.  But he heard the pissed off growl of what sounded like a hedgehog and then Regis was gone.

Walking away towards a lone figure dressed all in black, Geralt still frozen from the sudden kiss immediately recognised Detlaff, the other higher vampire looked up at him from under the archway to the courtyard and nodded his head at Geralt.  
Geralt returned the nod and watched the two vampires walk away.

He couldn’t help the feeling of sadness as he did, Emhyr however had other ideas, Geralt was yanked back into the manor by the back of his doublet and thrust back against the wall.

Emhyr staked his own claim on Geralt mouth with a kiss that curled his toes and scorched his blood.

“Mine,” growled his lover when he pulled back, a burning fire in his whiskey brown eyes and red cheeks.

Jealousy it seemed was riding Emhyr hard.

Geralts smiled, wrapped his arms around Emhyr's shoulders and agreed with him.

“Yours.”

“How dare he kiss you!” hissed Emhyr, “I should have his guts for garters.”

“Please don’t send the men after him, I’ve seen those two tear through Dunn Tyne slaughtering every mercenary they could find with brutal efficiency.”

Emhyr paused, “The other one?” He asked slowly, obviously drawing a conclusion to who the other vampire was from his reports and Geralt's retelling.

“Was the Beast of Beauclair.”

That seemed to take the wind out of Emhyr's sails, he stepped back thinking hard. Geralt left him to it pushing away from the wall and walking into his bedroom, he went to pick up the book he was reading when Emhyr came up behind him.

“I want you Geralt.” He was told, firmly and without preamble.

He turned back around, surprised at how blunt Emhyr was, “No seduction?” he teased, “No sweet words of tender love?”

Emhyr thought about it then gave him a darkly seductive smile, “Lie on the bed beloved, I have something I wish to do to you.”

Geralt's heartbeat slammed in to overdrive, that tone always had that effect.

He swallowed, and sat on the bed as ordered while he watched Emhyr shut the door.  
Within seconds Emhyr was stretched out beside him, his fingers undoing the doublet and sliding into the heat beneath, touching the skin above Geralt's heart.

He looked at Geralt, “You're mine Geralt,” he murmured as he nuzzled into Geralt's neck, fingers tracing skin, a word he realised and concentrated on Emhyr's fingers moving.

He smiled ‘my future and my everything.’

As confessions went that one was sweet, he put his own hand over Emhyr's where it lay buried in his clothes.

“I know what my future brings me, it brings me days and years with you,” he said softly and kissed Emhyr's temple, the only part of him he could reach.

He felt Emhyr relax against him and Geralt embraced him, arms closed around Emhyr's shoulders and he took the simple pleasure of holding the man he loved, content in the knowledge that the future seemed brighter every day he spent with Emhyr.

 

 *-* 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will be the last On Progress, for now at least. I am starting the sequel next do expect that up soon.  
> Hope you enjoyed the last few chapters with Geralt and Emhyr’s travels through the continent.
> 
> And thanks to KatastropheKerz for being the Beta on this. I owe you one :)


	6. Takara

 

Haileykg did some fan art on my series 😍

she’s the best!!!

 

Apparently this picture isn’t showing 😱 not to sure why, I did what the instructions said 

Here’s the cut and paste of the the link itself if you want to check it out 😊

https://www.deviantart.com/glossamyre/art/Bf109fa8-fa16-4f65-9931-dc19a88625a0-807822786?ga_submit_new=10%3A1564583814

 


End file.
